I Am Not Her
by ReFeR
Summary: Leave it to Bella Swan to unintentionally become a prostitute. Her new life with Charlie was meant to be uncomplicated but things never go as planned. ExB with all normal pairings...Contains foul language and adult themes. OOC,AH,AU
1. I am not a whore

_Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight related._

**This is my first story ever. Mickey-Wulf did me the honor of betaing this. I would love to get some feedback just to see if I should continue writing. Enjoy!**

* * *

**BPOV**

_I am not a whore._

_I am NOT a whore._

_I am NOT a WHORE._

_I am NOT A WHORE._

_I AM NOT A WHORE._

_Please God let me not be a whore._

"No, Alice. I am not a whore. I just live in a whore house, there is a difference."

Actually saying it aloud did not help my case as much as I would have thought. I can't even convince myself so how could I possibly convince the one person who knows me better than I know myself. This is not going how I planned.

"What do you mean you live in a whorehouse?" screamed Alice into the phone. "Really, Bella?"

"I mean I live in a whore house. You know, the place where they sell ass and titties? What the fuck else could I mean?"

"I know what the fuck a whorehouse is, but what I don't know is why you are living in one. Please enlighten me."

That right there is the million-dollar question, baby. Why do I live in a whorehouse? I've asked myself this question too many times to even count. The answer wasn't complicated, just really fucked up.

"Because I don't have anywhere else to go."I snapped because really that was what it all boiled down to. I had nothing. I had no one else to turn to. Despite my strong relationship with Alice, I couldn't bring her down with my problems. Listening to my problems is one thing, letting my problems invade your living space was another. I love Alice to death and I know she feels the same about me but I just couldn't put that strain on our relationship. She was my only friend and I refused to lose her because I fucked up.

"Bells," Alice cooed, "you always have somewhere to go as long as I'm alive. You know that. Nevertheless, I need to understand why you chose to be a whore. Do you really need money that badly?"

_Who the fuck uses the word nevertheless? Ha_.

"Ugh. Once again, I am NOT a whore." I groaned as loudly as I could. "I moved in with my dad, you know, Charlie. He just neglected to mention that his home, I'm using that term very loosely, is a certified whorehouse."

That should explain most of my problem. My father apparently thought it was a good idea to move his 24-year-old daughter into his cunt mansion without revealing the fact that it was a cunt mansion.

I am not stupid. Honestly, I'm not. I knew that my father was the mid west version of Hugh Hefner gone wild. What I did not know was that he actually lived here with his whores and expected me to live there as well. I mean with all the money that comes in from these perverts I would think he would have had something private for himself but no, he wants to be where the action is. Goddamn voyeur.

The first time I saw his house a few days ago I was astounded. The place was huge. The property was a little more than an acre of trees and meadows with a great view of the Hudson River. Everything was impeccably landscaped but the house itself was a remarkable sight. Most of the two-story house was made of glass. You could see straight through the kitchen and living room to the backyard. Even the walls of the bedrooms were made of glass. Like I said, goddamn voyeur.

"Seriously?" Alice sighed. "Ok but that doesn't explain the proposition."

Of course it doesn't. A daughter moves in with her pimp of a father and is offered money for sex after being there for only two hours. That doesn't make sense at all. Cue eye motherfucking roll.

"Yes, seriously. I couldn't make this shit up if I tried."I replied, really at a loss for words to convey my annoyance. "And apparently I look like a rent a pussy. Who knew jeans and a t-shirt were the new hoe uniform?"

"Oooh, you have a uniform?"Alice squealed into the phone. I could hear her clapping with her excitement. "Can I design one for you if you don't? That would be fun!"

"Really, bitch. I'm over here about to get sold as a sex slave and you are concerned about my fucking wardrobe." I seethed.

"Look, don't spoil my fun because you can't get your shit together. If you're going to be whore at least let me make you look like an expensive one."Alice laughed.

"For the last motherfucking time, I AM NOT A WHORE. Just because I am considering taking him up on his offer does not make me a whore. Desperate, maybe, but definitely not a whore. I think he was just kidding anyway." I tried to reason with her but who the fuck was I kidding? I am a whore. "But you should have seen him Alice. He was the sexiest man in all of creation. How could I say no? The universe would have imploded with the sheer madness of it. I actually just saved the world. I should be given a fucking medal."

Honestly, I did just save the world, at least my world. On sight that man became the center of my universe. He was delicious. I don't even describe my favorite foods as delicious but this man made my mouth water. Tall, dark bronze hair, gorgeous eyes, luscious lips, muscular body with the swagger of a king. Not to mention the sight of him in a suit that probably costs more than most people's rent was mesmerizing.

Now a pretty face does not easily impress me. I am not that kind of girl but I do appreciate pure beauty when I see it and he was perfection. Tingles directly through my lady parts kind of perfection. That could not be denied.

"Ha. You want a whore of the year award. Isn't it a little early in your new found career for that?" Alice cackled. She seemed to be finding this a little too amusing.

"It's never too early to be a good whore. You of all people should know that. I'm just trying to make the best out of my fucked up situation." I reasoned, "I would do him for free so why not get paid for it."

And that right there is the truth if I ever heard it. Just thinking about his sexiness made my vajayjay sweat. His skin looked like heaven. I would probably pay him to let me touch him. Or have him touch me with his long fingers, or suave tongue, or… ok, so not probably, most definitely. And I'd beg…like a dog. I have no shame.

Alice mused, "Well, if you were going to do it anyway then I don't see the problem. You know what they say, when in Rome and all that good shit."

She had a point. I do not think my father would see it that way though. Which begs the question, how do you tell your mack daddy that one of his clients wants to buy his daughter for the night?

Not so sure that will go over too well. Charlie is open to a lot of things but my legs being the thing that is open isn't one of them. Hypocrisy is his drug of choice on most occasions. Let him tell it, I'm still a virgin. I'm not but I'd be damned if I correct him.

"Charlie is the problem. Oh, and not to mention I didn't tell the guy I wasn't a hooker." I mumbled.

"Bella, I don't know what to tell you. You created this mess so you have to find a way to fix it on your own." _No fucking sympathy. Unhelpful bitch._ "You should have been honest in the first place. But back to the important part of this story. Since you're selling your goods to the highest bidder, would you prefer to wear leather or something a little lacy?"

"I only have two days to figure this out." I screamed into the phone. My frustration was getting the best of me. "Either I look like a damn fool in front of my personal manifestation of the perfect man or I kill my father with the news that his daughter wants to join the family business as one of his hoes. I need help not a damn costume. Please."

"Sorry babe. I've got nothing. Call me later."

I just hung up.

Calling Alice was suppose to solve my problem not leave me still stuck on stupid.

I need to do something. Screaming into my pillow might help.

"AAAAARRRRGGGH…."

Nope. My problems are still there.

Laying in this awesome bed, trying to figure out how to get that hot man in it while not having my father kick me out of it is going to take some serious thought. Why can't things ever be simple? All I want is to get laid by that gorgeous man and marry him and have his babies and grow old with him…in that order. I don't know why I'm even thinking that far ahead. If Charlie doesn't kill me or him, then I will surely die of embarrassment when he finds out I lied to him. Well omitted the truth is more like it but I don't think that will matter. How did I get myself into this? Ah, I remember, I'm a total dumbass.

Moving here meant my salvation. At least that's what I kept telling myself.

After graduating from college with a Bachelor's degree, which I have no clue what to do with, I went to work as a manager at the mall. My parents were disappointed to say the least. My mom, Renee, thought it was just a phase. She said I would find a 'real' job eventually. Charlie just ignored me because to him ignorance is bliss.

_I should keep that in mind. _

Despite their opinions, I loved my job. I was free to be creative. Hiring a staff that I was comfortable with and arranging the displays according to my own vision was liberating. That store was MY world. The moment I stepped through those doors, I felt powerful. Planning the days, directing my staff, interacting with the customers, making money, it was all so exhilarating. Nothing compared to making a big sale and earning a new customer. I reveled in the high. I could feel the adrenaline coursing through my veins every time one of my displays attracted someone inside or my staff used what I taught them to kick ass in sales. In that store, I was the master and I loved every second of it. Until James took it all away from me…

I fucking hate that prick.

With no job and no backup plan, I went to my parents.

Renee was supportive of my decision to leave. This had more to do with her extreme gypsy tendencies than her faith that everything would work out. She was never in one place more than a year. She called it soul searching, I called it crazy…bat shit crazy to be more precise. So since I lived with her that was also my life. I was a forced nomad. Bouncing from school to school, not having long lasting friendships, always feeling displaced. No wonder I don't know what to do with my life. She totally fucked me up.

My mother's obvious instability was the main reason I chose to go to my dad. Charlie was stability. Voyeuristic, kinky, unholy, perverted stability but who am I to judge. He didn't make it easy to ask though.

I never liked asking my parents for anything. I preferred my independence. Being able to do for myself and make all my own choices was great. I was the only person I knew wouldn't fail me. Even when I was living with Renee, I was on my own. Ever since I turned nine I cooked for myself, got myself to school, I practically raised myself. Now I had to suck it up.

When I first approached Charlie about my situation, he told me to tough it out. I tried, I really did but I'm very sure that he didn't mean for me to end up getting arrested because I assaulted my boss and ended up in prison being some thick chick named Heavy Chevy's playmate. Because believe me that that is exactly what would have happened if I had stayed, minus Heavy. Hopefully.

My dad caved after a few months of pressuring him to save his baby girl. Yeah, I played the daddy's little girl card; so, sue me.

This morning was my last day of hauling boxes from my old apartment. As soon as I dropped the last box in my new room, which I prayed had been disinfected, I made my way toward the kitchen. And that's where I first saw him.

I wasn't expecting anyone else to be in the house so I damn near literally jumped out of my skin when I rounded the corner and he was standing there.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhit!" I screamed as I held my chest trying to keep my heart from jumping out of that motherfucker. "Who the fuck are you?"

"Sorry if I startled you. I was told that I was expected." He stated as he smiled at me. _Damn he has some nice lips._

"Oh." That was my brilliant reply. I think I might have drooled a little too.

"Hmm. You are a very pretty girl. I don't think Charlie has ever mentioned you to me before."

My next well-formed response was to giggle.

I giggled.

I fucking giggled like a little school girl. He must think I'm retarded. I know I would if I was him.

"I would like to get to know you better. I know I already told Charlie I wanted Tanya for Thursday but I think you would suit me better."His words coupled with the way he was staring at me sent shivers down my spine.

"Uh sure."

_What the fuck do you mean 'uh sure'? I think he just asked me to replace his previously selected whore. I am not a whore._

"Good. Please tell Charlie that I apologize for my abrupt change and I'll gladly double his rate."

"Uh sure."

He laughed, "Right, sure. I'll see you on Thursday at 6 pm sharp."

And with that he turned his fuck hot suited body on his expensively covered heels and left me standing there. Again, I think I was drooling.

As soon as the door closed behind him, I remembered something. Something very important.

I AM NOT A WHORE.

Now what the fuck do I do?

* * *

**A/N: Hopefully I haven't lost you guys. Let me know what you think.**


	2. I am not a lesbian

_Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight related._

**Francesb001 has come to my rescue and beta'd most of this chapter for me. Thanks!**

**Warning: Contains plenty of foul language and sexual references.**

**BPOV**

How would I even fix this?

I don't even know the guy's name or any of his contact information. Even if I did want to back out there would be no way to do it without getting Charlie involved and that is not an option. I could only imagine how horribly wrong that conversation would go.

"_Hey, Dad. Um, yeah so, I ran into one of your clients earlier and I kind of, sort of sold myself to him for Thursday. Could you call and cancel for me? I really don't feel like being a prostitute. 'Kay thanks."_

So not happening.

Think Bella think.

Let's see.

I could just not be here on Thursday. That would make the most sense. I will just bail on him.

What if he asks Charlie about it?

I'm not clear on how this whole business is handled but I'm very sure a pissed off client would put a damper on Charlie's mood. Not to mention I would still have to explain why I let myself get bought in the first place.

If this guy is here enough to let himself in and have a regular girl then it would be safe to assume that he is important. The last thing I want to do is make myself a nuisance to my father's business the second I step foot through the door. That would only make my time here awkward and nobody wants that.

The problems that this could pose for Charlie are my excuse but not my reason.

If it were anybody else but him, I wouldn't even think twice about skipping out. Hell, I wouldn't even be in this predicament if it was anybody else. However, it was him and in all honesty, I want him. Badly. After a less than ten minute conversation, if you could call it that, I am willing to sell my soul to this man. No wonder I sold my body.

Would going through with this be that bad?

Charlie spends most of his days wining and dining clients in the city. He is never home. On Thursday, I could just go, have my fun and be back without Charlie being the wiser. Makes sense to me.

Before I can finish planning my debut as a prostitute my bedroom door opens.

"Ahhh!" I scream. "What the fuck?"

Just as I turn towards the asshole who has the nerve to come into my room, not only uninvited but also without knocking, I am stunned into silence.

In my doorway was one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen. I am not a lesbian but for her I might be. She was tall, blonde, and built like a supermodel. I suddenly felt very self-conscious. I usually have a healthy dose of self esteem but it definitely took a hit when she walked into the room.

She was wearing some rather nice clothes for a whore. I mean I wouldn't even be able to tell that she was a streetwalker if she was standing anywhere else but in this house. The dressy white tank top she wore had some detailed lace design that matched perfectly with her tailored pants. And the red kitten heels she was wearing were fierce. I might have to see if I could get me some of those.

"Charlie asked me to set you up." She replied rather coldly as she walked right up to me where I was still seated on the bed.

"Oh, I don't work here. I'm not a hooker. No offense." I muttered.

Without even seeming phased by my comment, she continued talking. "You need to learn the rules of the house."

She looked at me like she was waiting for something so I just said 'okay'.

"Each girl that works here is an independent contractor. Most of the ladies choose to live on their own and use outside facilities when dealing with their customers but there are three who live here in the house with Charlie. Charlie prides himself on offering discrete, respectable services. This is a place of business and should be treated as such. Clients usually meet with Charlie and their choice in the city. Given the nature of the services provided, your discretion in regards to who visits is mandatory. I have some forms that I will need you to sign and –"

That was where I cut her off.

"Hold on. I just fucking told you I'm not one of the hookers. I'm Charlie's daughter."

"Interesting."She replied.

"I don't know what the fuck is so interesting about it." I replied, now thoroughly aggravated with her tone.

"Well let me clue you in, Isabella Swan."She stated while staring me down. "The interesting part of this conversation is that you keep stating that you are, in fact, not a hooker but you are booked for Mr. Cullen for Thursday at 6 pm. Please tell me if I'm wrong."

Fuck me walking.

"H-How…w-who…" I couldn't even form a whole sentence at this point. How the hell did she know?

"He called me to confirm." She answered, seeming to have read my mind. "I was a little confused when he asked for Lois Lane but I think I've figured it out now. So would you like me to continue or did you have any other questions?"

Okay, this bitch plays hardball. I thought my little encounter would go unnoticed. Wait…if she knows, then that means that Charlie knows. _Save me Jesus._

"D-Does Charlie know about this?" I asked feeling as if I was about to puke all over her fantastic shoes.

Totally disregarding my current state of distress, she stated in a very matter of a fact tone, "He will as soon as you fill out the forms and confirm your appointment. This is what you need to understand, I take my job very seriously. There will be no freebies or taste tests given out as long I am the manager here."

"Manager? So what, you're like the glorified hooker leader?" I asked seriously confused and a little dizzy from thinking about how Charlie is going to flip when he hears this.

"No. I manage all of Mr. Swan's business transactions."She snapped at me. "Rosalie Hale is not a hooker."

"Could have fucking fooled me." I mumbled.

"Look, I'll be back in an hour for these." She tossed a thick manila envelope next to me on the bed. "Have them ready when I get back." And with that she turned and walked out of the room.

Spinning. That was all I could process as the panic rose in my chest. This was not a part of the plan. I can't let Charlie find out about this from his blonde bimbo. I have to call him but I need to breathe first.

After several very deep breaths, I picked up my phone. What am I going to say?

Before I could think about it, and back out like the chicken shit I am, I dialed Charlie's number.

_Ring._

Please don't answer.

_Ring._

Please let his phone have died.

_Ring._

For all that is holy in the world, please let his phone explode.

"Hi Bells." He answered sounding very chipper. "You all unpacked honey?"

Of course he answered. What else would I expect with the day I have been having?

"Uh, hey, Dad. I'm not done yet. I just brought in my last box not too long ago."

"Okay, well get settled in. I have meetings all day today so I won't be home until late. I asked Rosalie to help you get comfortable. Have you seen her yet?"

"Yes, yes I have seen her. Speaking of that I…um..well..I" I started but couldn't find my words.

"Listen, honey. I'm actually with a client so we'll talk more when I get home, okay?"

"Uh okay."

"I'm really glad you came, Bells."_He says that now because he doesn't know any better._"I'll see you when I get home. Bye"

Am I a masochist or what? Now I have to wait to tell Charlie face to face. If only a hole would open up in the Earth so that I can gladly jump in. What the fuck part of the plan is this?

All of these feelings and lifting of heavy ass boxes has me starving. Since there is nothing else I can do until Charlie gets here, I head to the kitchen to fix myself dinner.

Now that I actually think about it, I haven't eaten since before I loaded the last of my things from the apartment this morning. My previous attempt at feeding myself led to me being solicited. If that is any indicator of my future meals here then this is going to be very interesting indeed.

I made it to the kitchen easily enough but just looking at it made me feel intimidated. Everything looked new and pristine. All of the appliances were stainless steel and surrounded by countertops that were the coolest marble mix I have ever seen. It was black, white and grey with specks of green. I am not usually this engrossed in home décor but this kitchen was some kind of sexy. The strong urge to caress everything was overwhelming. Running my fingers along the long, cool countertop that separated the kitchen from the dining area sent goose bumps up my arm. My imagination began to run wild with the thoughts of what it would feel like to lay on it, which abruptly brought forth the images of who has already laid on said counters. Fantasy effectively ended. The last thing I wanted to think about while I tried to eat was all the venereal diseases that were spread over this kitchen. _Ugh._ Looks could be deceiving and I did not want to find that out the hard way. I would definitely need to bleach the hell out of this kitchen before I eat here.

This space was so exquisite that I didn't want to defile it by making a sandwich but I was literally about to eat my fingers off so I needed to eat something.

After searching through three cabinets, I finally hit the jackpot. I wasn't sure what kind of food they would have here but I was damn glad that there were granola bars. I would have thought that this place would be filled to the brim with food since four other people live here but I was sadly mistaken. I guess a trip to the grocery store is in order. Maybe if I become the resident chef then Charlie would be less inclined to kick me out on my ass after he hears about earlier.

Grocery shopping is my forte. Being independent for so long has made me kitchen savvy, if I do say so myself. So with my granola bar in one hand and Blackberry in the other, I begin searching through the kitchen and preparing a grocery list.

As I'm looking through the refrigerator I am tapped on the shoulder, which scares the living shit out of me.

"Fuck!"I gasp. "What the fuck is up with you people? Do I live in a goddamn house full of ninjas? Make some fucking noise or something."

I turn to find Rosalie smirking at me. "You should pay more attention. Where are your forms?"

"Well it's nice to see you again too" _Bitch._ "I haven't filled them out. Like I said before, I don't work here."

"Let me make things perfectly clear for you, Isabella." She said as she stepped toward me. "Your father did not make this a successful business by letting his ladies test the water before they jump in. We have a reputation to uphold and I will do everything within my power to make sure that it isn't damaged. Are you with me so far?"

Damn. She is kind of turning me on talking to me like that. Not that I'm into women or anything. I am not a lesbian.

I just nodded.

"Good. Now fill out the papers." She commanded. "I'll wait."

"Um, they are in my room." I mumbled.

She just owned me.

Note to self: try to get on her good side.

I close the refrigerator and head towards my room. I can feel her eyes boring into the back of my head as I walk away. She was vicious. No wonder Charlie hired her.

When I return with the papers, I sat at the table and started reading through the forms. These looked more like college applications than employment forms. Long as fuck. They wanted medical history, a recent physical, school records, and a list of all past sexual partners. I understood the necessity for this information but then they wanted a damn essay about why I wanted to become a whore. Well, it was actually written as a member of the adult entertainment community but we all know that is just a fancy way to say hooker. This is getting worse and worse by the minute.

What am I suppose to write?

_I would like to join because I only want to jump the bones of one fuck hot client. Repeatedly._

I'm not writing that.

Something just occurred to me, "Will Charlie see this?"

"Of course."

Freak out in five…four…three…two…

"Wait, wait, wait! Charlie can't see these. He is my father! Do you know how fucked up that would be? No. Can't we work something out." I begged. "You're the manager. Why don't you just look over it and we never mention this to Charlie? I'm only doing this for the one guy. I'm not trying to become a full time employee. Think of it like outsourcing, contracting, or whatever."

The look in her eyes did nothing to ease my panic. The bitch looked like she was enjoying herself.

"My dad still thinks I'm a virgin." I admitted.

She just stared at me.

"He'll disown me. I'll die of shame in an alley somewhere." I pleaded. "Please."

"Sorry. There is nothing that I can do for you." She stated.

Damn it all to hell. What is the damn point in saying please if shit still won't go your way. Useless ass word. Evil ass bitch. My life is over.

Burying my head in my hands, I contemplate banging my head against a wall. No one will be too worried about my hooker tendencies if I have brain damage.

My inner musings were interrupted when Rosalie suddenly began laughing, hard. She had tears in her eyes and even fell on the floor. I think she rolled a couple of times too but I can't be sure because I was pissed.

"This shit isn't funny."

Rosalie took a couple of minutes to catch her breath before she spoke.

"The hell it isn't. You should see have seen your face." She laughed.

"I still don't see the funny part."

_She is close enough for me to kick and I am seriously considering doing it._

"Cool your heels Spunky. I'm only pulling your leg."She giggled while I stared at her as if a giant vagina just sprouted on her forehead. "I overheard you on the phone with your friend earlier. I needed a good laugh."

"Seriously? This is how you get your rocks off?" I spat at her.

"No, but I just couldn't help myself. I had been waiting for Mr. Cullen when I heard you talking about him. Don't worry. I won't tell Charlie." She sighed.

"So you're not the manager?" I asked still annoyed as hell.

"Oh no, I'm the manager." She stated as she got up to walk away.

"Hold on. What about the forms? What about Charlie?"

"You can toss the forms. I pulled them to freak you out. As far as Charlie is concerned, let's me wish you luck with that one." She chuckled.

So here I am still stuck with the same damn problem. _Great._

Unless I pull Wolfgang Puck out of my ass for this dinner tonight, things aren't looking up for me.

**A/N: I have posted pictures on my profile which you are welcome to look at. **

**Reviews help me stay motivated...**


	3. I am not a maid

_Stephenie Meyer owns all thing Twilight related._

**I know I confuse the hell out of my beta, Francesb001, but he hasn't left me yet. Please don't leave me.**

Finding a grocery store should not have been that fucking difficult, or so I thought. I drove around for what felt like hours looking for a damn store. I know these haughty motherfuckers must eat. I was starting to wonder whose dick I would have to suck for a hint.

Once I did finally find a store, the damn prices had the nerve to change at will. At least that was how it seemed to me. Shelf price said two dollars but register price said eight. What kind of bullshit was that? The cashier tried to tell me that I needed to be a member to get the advertised price. That is all fine and dandy but the sneaky fuckers had the nerve to want to charge me for that too. The damn membership fee was more than all the groceries I was buying from the store. So I kindly declined by flipping her the fuck off, with both hands.

Where the fuck is a Wal-Mart when you need one?

Why can't my life just be simple?

When I make it back to the house, I can see that no one is home. I guess that means I am on my own with these bags.

This is becoming the story of my life. No fucking help.

As I'm unloading the bags in the kitchen, I hear chatter and laughing coming from the front. This is a very welcome change from the ninjas. My nerves would not be able to handle any more of that shit.

I know the moment they enter the kitchen because the room goes silent. Like someone pressed mute. I look up to see three sets of eyes staring at me. Two sets with the same creepy grayish blue coloring and one with dark brown. They stop mid conversation and just stare at me like I'm one of the monkeys at the zoo.

_Take a picture that shit lasts longer_.

Where the hell are everyone's manners? I have been the first one to speak all day. I'll be damned if I keep doing it.

Using my time wisely, I stare back. The three girls in front of me all look alike but not really. It's like maybe they all have the same mother but different fathers, which would definitely explain how they ended up in a whorehouse. Genetics and all that. However, I could be wrong.

All three of them are slim. They are each pretty in their own way, I guess, but they don't have anything on Rosalie. Not that I'm checking these girls out or anything. I'm just saying.

Again, the two with the same creepy eyes have the same California blonde hair while the other one has dark brown hair kind of like mine. She is the shortest out of the three.

One of the blondes interrupts my ogling when she finally speaks up.

"New girl?"

Damn you Charlie. Didn't you tell anybody I was coming?

"No, I'm Bella. Bella Swan."

I am getting really tired of people thinking I'm a whore.

"Charlie's daughter?" questions the brunette looking far more confused than necessary.

"Yeah. And you must be the hookers that Rosalie was telling me about."I snickered.

Their faces dropped when I came out with that. But before any of them can respond, Charlie walks into the room from behind where I am standing.

"Bells!" He yells while walking towards me. I turn to greet him.

"Hey baby. Welcome home."

He closes the distance between us and slides his arm over my shoulder. Gently, he gives me a side hug before he turns us back toward the three girls who are now gaping at me. They don't look like they appreciated being called hookers.

"Thanks Dad. I've missed you." I reply.

And I meant every word. I really have missed Charlie. The past few years, with me going to school and working, haven't given us much time to spend together. Before college, Charlie took me to a different country every summer. I really enjoyed those vacations. It wasn't because they were exotic or expensive but because it made me feel like I was special to Charlie despite the distance between us. Back then, I didn't understand why we never stayed at his house. Obviously, since, I have since figured out why. Now, I can appreciate the effort he put into making our time together memorable.

"I see you have met Tanya, Kate, and Irina," he gestured towards each of them with his free hand.

Tanya? Where have I heard that name before? I am pretty sure I heard that name mentioned today.

"We were in the middle of getting acquainted," stated the one that he referred to as Tanya, in the most annoyingly sweet voice I think I have ever heard.

"Good. I want all of my girls to get along."Charlie stated trying to peek into the grocery bags.

"Anything for you, Charlie," they all replied in unison.

Wow. That was freaky.

"What are you planning on cooking there Bells?"He spoke while he poked his finger into various bags.

"Something special."

_I may as well start my ass kissing now._

"Just for you to show how grateful I am that you're letting me stay with you."

_Yeah, I laid it on pretty thick._

"You don't have to do that, Bells"

_Oh yes I do._

"We usually go out to eat as you could probably tell from the empty kitchen."He stated while motioning towards the girls to show who he meant by 'we'.

"It's no problem, Dad. I'm sure I can make enough for all of us."

"How domestic of you," snarled thebrunette.

"Kate." My dad admonished her.

"Charlie, that was a compliment." She replied.

_Bullshit._

"Well, I'm going to go get some paper work done. Ladies be nice or I'll send Rose in here." Charlie threatened while giving us all one last look.

"Yes Charlie," they all replied again.

_Did they rehearse this shit? _

I wonder how Charlie gets them to do that.

I will give my father his credit. He is one handsome man, which may have something to do with it. I inherited my dark brown hair and eyes from Charlie but on him, they looked intense. His sharp Italian features and lightly tanned skin only added to his presence. Despite being a pimp, Charlie was refined. It must have been all that travelling abroad because it was not his upbringing. Forks, Washington does not raise them like that, no way. Not with the charm Charlie had. I guess I could see the appeal but these girls were as young as I was. They must have daddy issues.

Once Charlie left the room, I didn't even girls the opportunity to continue our conversation from earlier as I was sure it would not have been productive in the least.

"Alrighty then. If you will excuse me, I am going to get started," I stated while going back to putting the groceries away. I did not even wait for them to walk away before I turned my back on them.

My plan for tonight did not include standing around chit chatting all night especially now that I had three more mouths to feed. If I am going to get Charlie into a good mood then channeling my inner Julia Child is going to take some serious concentration. This needs to put Charlie into a stupor. Food induced comas tend to ease bad news. Well, this is not necessarily bad news. He does want to pay double for me. That is more than he wanted to pay for…oh my God. Tanya.

If I could have gasped inside my head, right then would have been a good time to do it.

I knew I heard her name today.

Does she know her john dumped her for me?

Seems like this little bit of information is going to make tonight's dinner that much more interesting.

Speaking of johns, I wonder what he is doing right now.

_Mr. Fine Ass Motherfucking Cullen. _That should be his name. The way that man looks should be illegal.

From the way he was dressed earlier, he is probably some kind of CEO or Wall Street trader. I can imagine him sitting behind one of those huge mahogany power desks in a three piece suit.

_Power is sexy._

His hair in that same sexy mess style he had it in this morning. _I want to run my hands through it_. It is late so he might be tired from his long day. _Poor baby_. So to relax a little, he slowly loosens his tie with his long, flexible fingers. _Hand porn_. Then one by one, he opens the buttons on his shirt starting from the top.

_Pop._

Is he thinking about me?

_Pop._

Because I am definitely thinking about him.

_Pop_.

"Damnshitfuckassbitch!"I shout when I drop a jar of pickles on my foot, which effectively kills my little fantasy.

Just. Fucking. Great.

This kitchen is sending my libido into overdrive.

After I lysoled the hell out of every surface in the kitchen, I went to work. Cooking has always felt like such a natural thing for me. By the time I had turned nine, I was fed up with Renee and all the fast food she tried to shovel down my throat so I took matters into my own hands. I started with simple things, like oatmeal and spaghetti, then worked my way up to the fancier dishes. Over time, cooking became by sanctuary. It relaxes me and helps me focus my thoughts, which right about now I desperately need.

Once I finished my masterpiece, I went to find Charlie to let him know that dinner was ready.

"Thanks Bells. I'll go let the girls know," he replied.

While Charlie and the Olsen twins plus one seated themselves around the table, I began to set out dinner. I made grilled Ono with garlic mashed potatoes and steamed asparagus.

"Wow. This looks great," Charlie exclaimed as I brought the food to the table.

Charlie sat at the head of the table. Irina took the seat to his left and Kate sat next to her. Tanya had tried to take the seat on Charlie's right but I will be damned if I don't sit next to my own father. If there was one thing that I learned from Charlie it was that the person most important to him always sat on his right. She had me fucked up if she thought she was more important to him than I was. I don't care what she does to him in private, blood is thicker than saliva.

"Tanya, right?" I said while conveniently wedging myself between her and the chair. "Why don't you just sit here?" I motioned to my left while given her my best bitch brow.

After shooting a quick glance around the table, she begrudgingly took the seat.

Everyone began filling their plates while Charlie tried to break the ice that had settled over the table.

"What do you think of the house so far?" He asked me.

"It's gorgeous," I hedged. "But it's a little more open than I'm accustomed to."

"Yeah, it takes a little getting used to but we don't have any neighbors so you shouldn't worry about it," Charlie laughed.

"Well that's good because I could only imagine all the free shows they would have gotten if you did have neighbors," I snorted. "That would make for an interesting topic at the community meetings."

"Maybe, but I bet I'd win neighbor of the year," Charlie added enthusiastically.

I loved that Charlie and I had the same sense of humor. With him, my inappropriateness was welcomed and revered. I hope that this same sentiment will carry over to the Mr. Cullen issue.

"I bet you would too." I responded.

"So Charlie," Tanya started, obviously trying to shift Charlie's focus, "What's on the agenda for this week?"

Charlie looked uncomfortably around the table at the girls then settled his eyes on me before he responded, "I don't think we should discuss this in front of Bella."

"It's fine Dad," I assured him.

I don't want him to feel as though he needs to hide his business from me. Given the fact that I have already pretty much thrown myself into the middle of it, this might be the segue I need to discuss my problem. That is if I don't chicken out first.

"Ok. It's just that we usually discuss schedules and clients over dinner. We could talk about this later," he stated.

"I said it's cool Dad. I really don't mind. Go ahead."

He hesitated a moment before continuing. "Jasper is coming by tomorrow. He should be here around noon so you girls should plan to be here most of the day. Also, I need your confirmations for the week. Since Bella is here we will need to make alternative arrangements for any future meetings."

_Who is Jasper?_

"I have Edward on Thursday. That's too short notice," Tanya interrupted. "Bella can deal. Isn't that right Bella?"

Is she talking about Mr. Fine Ass Motherfucking Cullen? Not my Mr. Fine Ass Motherfucking Cullen. If I have anything to say about it, she won't ever have another 'meeting' with him.

Before I could get a word out Charlie spoke, this time in a stern voice. "Alternative arrangements will be made. That is not up for discussion. Am I clear?"

Looking rather dejected, Tanya mumbled, "Crystal."

_Ha, bitch. He told you._

"I'm glad to hear that. Did you girls have any issues this week?" Charlie continued.

At that statement, Irina spoke up. "I have a client that is refusing to go see Jasper. He said that he has his own doctor and that should be good enough. I told Rosalie about it and she said to tell you."

I was following up until that point but now I'm lost.

A look of irritation crossed Charlie's face as he addressed Irina, "I'll call Emmett in the morning and we'll have a sit down with him. Anything else?"

_Who is Emmett?_

"Um, Alec called me again today," Kate whispered.

"Fuck," Charlie spat as he slammed his fists on the table. "I thought I told you to get your number changed."

Everyone at the table looked shocked at his outburst.

"I did," Kate replied meekly.

That only pissed Charlie off more. "What did he say?"He seethed.

"Nothing really," she stammered. "Once I realized it was him I hung up."

Charlie steepled his fingers in front of his face and sat quietly for a few minutes.

I'm not clear on what just happened but whatever it was had just turned Charlie's mood to shit. So much for telling him about Cullen. Tonight was definitely not going to be the night for that conversation. Call me a coward if you like but pissed off Charlie is scary. I worked too hard to try to get him in a good mood to throw caution to the wind and blurt it out now.

"Ladies, will you please give Bella and me a moment?" Charlie requested in strained tone.

The girls quickly acquiesced by getting up and leaving the room.

As soon as we were alone, Charlie looked to me with grief written all over his face.

"I'm sorry about that, Bells. I did not intend to ruin your dinner," he apologized.

"You didn't ruin anything Dad. It's alright," I tried to assure him.

"No, it is not alright," he disagreed. "There are a lot of things that you will need to know while you live here. I won't be able to go into everything tonight but I do want you to understand that I have the utmost respect for women despite what others may think. There are men and women in this business that degrade and abuse women but I put my girl's safety above everything else. I am not like them. I would never harm them, physically or emotionally, just like I would never do that to you."

The look in his eyes when he said that was intense.

"You're my father. I know that. I would never think of you like that," I stated.

I know that Charlie is not the type of man to cause anyone harm. When we would spend time together, he would tell me that he treated me like his princess because that is what I deserved and he taught me that I should not expect any less from the men in my life. Even though my mother left him when I was very young, she always spoke highly of him. She would tell me that meeting Charlie was the best thing that ever happened to her and I was lucky to have him as my father. I believed her when she said it and I still believe it today.

"While you are here, there won't be many guests. If someone will be coming here then I will make sure I tell you beforehand," he uttered in a tone that still held a hint of his aggravation. "I have a doctor coming to the house tomorrow, Dr. Jasper Whitlock. Since I need to handle some business with the girls, I won't be in until late but Rosalie will be here with you."

"Okay," I muttered.

"The food was great by the way. We'll talk some more tomorrow."

With that, Charlie got up and left me sitting there by myself.

Tonight did not go as planned but when does it ever. This dinner left me with more questions than answers. I sat there for a while mulling over everything that had happened. Tomorrow I would try to get Rosalie to clear some things up for me. She would be my best options for information since I don't think any of the other girls would be very helpful.

When I finally broke from my thoughts, I realized that nobody cleared their plates. They had all left me down here to clean by myself. Assholes. I am not a maid.

**A/N: What do you guys think about Charlie so far? He's my good guy. What about the girls?**

**Review may result in a catfight...(sharpening claws)**


	4. I am not an idiot

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight related.**

**This is just a repost with my beta's, francesb001, touch to make it special. Pictures on profile...ENJOY!**

**BPOV**

Where the fuck did everybody go?

The house is completely empty. I have searched every room. Twice. Somebody is supposed to be here, I know it.

"Ollie Ollie oxen free motherfuckers!" I scream at the top of my lungs.

Still nothing.

Checking all over this house may have been the stupidest idea I have ever had. First off, this place is fucking massive. Running from room to room has me sweating and tired. If anybody ever suggests we play hide and seek here then I might just drop kick him or her on principle alone.

On second thought, hide and seek in a whorehouse sounds kind of kinky.

Secondly, this motherfucker is completely see through. I should have just went outside and looked in. Of course I wouldn't think of that until after I've already searched the house from top to bottom. Only an idiot would search a transparent house from the inside. I am that idiot.

All that dumb ass running around has me famished so I head downstairs toward the kitchen. As soon as I hit the foyer, the air turns to ice. Something is not right. I can feel it. Instead of turning around and heading out the door, I continue to go to the kitchen. In my defense, I am really hungry.

When I walk down the hall leading to the kitchen I see three figures standing there in robes. My insides are now screaming for me to run. Do I listen?

Absolutely not.

"Who the fuck are you freaks?" I call out to them.

Slowly, all three of them turn around and drop their hoods. It's Tanya, Irina, and Kate. I want to feel relieved but something in my gut won't let me.

"What's up with the hoods?" I question.

A look of amusement lights up all of their faces as they begin to walk towards me.

"Hello," I sigh exasperatedly, "I know you fucking hear me talking to you."

"Oh, we hear you," they reply in unison.

_Here goes that freaky shit again._

I hadn't noticed before but they all had their hands behind their backs. Before I could say anything about it, they each reveal what is in their hands.

A long tube sock and a motherfucking grapefruit.

OH. SHIT.

"W-Whatcha got there?" I stutter as I back the fuck up.

They drop the grapefruit into their socks.

"Hey. Hey, now. No need for violence. Let's talk about this," I plead while trying to walk backwards towards the door as quickly as possible.

They begin swinging the socks in unison. _Do these bitches do everything together?_

"Can't we all just get along," I scream as I turn to book it.

Then everything goes blank.

Next thing I know, I'm waking up on the floor groaning from the massive headache I have. In a panic, I look around the room trying to figure out where those crazy bitches went.

Wait…how the hell did I get back to my room?

_Well this was just all kinds of fucked up._

Was that a dream? I pinched myself, just to check. It fucking hurt. If it was, I am very awake now.

As I reached up to rub the back of my head, which is throbbing, I realize that I must have fallen out of the bed. My subconscious is obviously trying to say something about how the other girls feel about me. I think I got the message loud and clear.

I guess today calls for a special outfit. I won't be the only one getting a message today.

Before I can get up to start getting ready, my phone rings.

"Hey Alice," I yawn into the phone.

"I'm outside. I'll be up in a minute," she trills.

"Why are you…"I start but she hangs up, "here?"

Leaving the door to my bedroom open for Alice, I walk into my bathroom so I can shower and get ready. When I come back into my bedroom, Alice is sitting on my bed. The smile falls off her face as soon as she sees me.

"What's this about?"She asks while motioning toward my awesome ensemble.

The colored jeans and sneakers I am wearing are nothing new to Alice. She knows I like to dress comfortably even though she feels like I can still be comfortable in four inch stilettos. _I highly doubt the validity of her feelings on that one._ Her concern probably stems from my t-shirt and awesome accessories.

"Oh, nothing," I respond with a little devious smirk on my face.

"Nothing, huh?" Alice scowls at me. "Since when are brass knuckles and "Bitch I will cut you" nothing?"

"It's just a shirt Alice," I chuckle, "No harm in wearing a shirt."

"Right," she rolls her eyes. "And the brass knuckles?"

"Did you come all the way over here to play twenty questions?"

"No, I came for your Spa Day," she replied. "I know you didn't tell Charlie. So unless you want to be known as the Sasquatch in Hooker Kingdom, you are coming with me. You need some waxing done."

Of course Alice would have planned a Spa Day. What else would I expect from her? Ever since we met my first year of college, Alice has been putting her fashion knowledge to use to make me, in her terms, presentable. Her persistence had only grown over the years. It started with little suggestions but when she landed an internship with Marie Claire last year, she dove into full makeovers. I just see it as one of the many things that make Alice special. No matter what she starts with, she always finishes with perfection.

"How did you know I didn't tell Charlie?"

"Unless you were lying about how gorgeous this mystery man is, you should be in tears right now if you did tell Charlie," she stated with a smile playing on her lips. "We both know Charlie would never go for this. So in exchange for my silence, we will have this Spa Day and you will let me get you ready tomorrow."

"Blackmail," I growl.

"Most definitely! I told you that you weren't going to ruin my fun. Let's go," she squealed as she pulled me towards the door.

"I haven't eaten anything yet," I yelled at her as she dragged me down the hall.

"Fine but make it quick."

We walked to the kitchen where it looked like Rosalie was having a meeting with the girls. Tanya, Kate, and Irina were sitting facing the counter with their backs toward us. _Déjà vu._ Rosalie was standing on the opposite side and spotted us as we walked into the room. Her face grew into a huge grin when she checked out my shirt.

I headed straight for the refrigerator but turned once I was in full view of the girls.

With my sweetest voice, I cooed "Good morning, ladies."

One by one, they looked up and the shock that crossed their faces was priceless.

_Message sent._

Alice noticed the exchange. She mouthed to me 'You will tell me later.'

Grabbing a bagel from the refrigerator, I went to stand next to Rosalie.

"You look awfully chipper this morning," Rosalie laughed.

"Yeah, well, I woke up in a new frame of mind," I snorted. "I'm spending the day with Alice but I want to talk to you about something later. Will you be here?"

"I'm not leaving until 8 pm today since Charlie will be getting back late. You can come find me when you get back."

Good. Hopefully, Rosalie can shed some light on what is going with Charlie.

"Okay, see you later then," I replied as I left for my Spa Day with Alice.

Once I had closed the front door behind Alice, she launched into a myriad of questions. For every little piece of information I gave her, she had ten follow up questions. It took the entire hour long ride to tell her, in excruciating detail, everything that happened. I even told her about my dream. That only made her fall over in laughter.

"So they beat you with the socks?" she cried. Tears were streaming down her face from laughing so hard. "Like that guy off of 'In Living Color'? What was his name? Oh, I remember! Homey the Clown!"

"Yes Alice but it's not that fucking funny," I mumbled.

_Why is she always so damn amused by my issues?_

"The fuck it isn't," she continued, "I guess Homey really don't play that."

"What kind of friend are you?" I snarled at her.

"See, that right there is why you need this Spa Day," she cackled, "you're ready to fight over a dream. This will help you relax. If things go well, tomorrow with Mr. Fine Ass will take care of the rest of that aggression."

"Amen to that," I added.

Like Alice predicted, when I walked out of that spa I felt like I was floating on air. After being waxed, sloughed, massaged, and rubbed, I was completely blissed out. That was another thing that made Alice special, she always seemed to know what other people needed and she delivered.

Alice never had the friendship issues that I did. Everybody loved Alice. People naturally gravitated toward her liveliness. In college, she was popular without ever trying to be. She participated in various clubs and was invited to all the parties. Alice would drag me along to get me to open up. She became the center of attention wherever she went so at times it was intimidating being her friend. But none of it ever went to her head. She was the most grounded person I knew. That only made me love her more. I would cling to my friendship to Alice with my dying breath. She made everything better and I needed that in my life.

Since we were already in the city, Alice practically mauled me with clothes after she decided some shopping was in order. Her excuse was that I had nothing acceptable to wear to my debut. Apparently, her vision demanded that I become a prostitute extraordinaire. Everything she made me try on was either tight or short. Sometimes they were both. I trusted her though because she had never steered me wrong in the past.

When we finally finished with the shopping, we decided to head back home. The ride back to Charlie's house was filled with excitement. The day had been so relaxing but as soon as we were back in the car, we heard the one song that could top the day off.

"LADY MARMALADE," Alice and I both screamed.

"Oh my God! This should totally be your theme song," Alice yelled as she turned the radio up on full blast.

We laughed and sang the whole way back.

There were several cars in the driveway as we pulled in. Two of them had been there this morning while the other was one I had never seen before.

"Damn, can I come work for Charlie?" Alice whined.

I laughed, "Oh so now you want to be a whore, too?"

"No. But I do want to drive cars like those."

I'm not into cars myself but these cars were all gorgeous. The most I could tell you was that there was a silver BMV, a red Lexus, and a brown Mercedes. Color and make, that's all I got.

"I'm going to go get dinner started. You coming?" I asked.

She nodded her head but never took her eyes off the cars. I think I heard her cooing 'my precious', I'm not sure though.

We made our way through the door where I ran head first into something rather muscular. Instead of falling back on my ass, I found myself being steadied in a rather attractive man's arms. He was tall and had dirty blonde hair with greenish-grey eyes that almost made him look soft, comforting almost. He had a pretty face but his age added a maturity to it that only made him sexier.

"I apologize," he stated. "I did not see you there." His voice was even more soothing than his eyes.

"She's fine. I'm Alice," Alice said grinning from ear to ear while pushing me out of the way.

"Very nice to meet you, Alice. I'm Jasper," he smiled back at her and held his hand out to her.

"And I'm Bella."

"Don't you have dinner to make or something?" Alice shooed me away.

_Well fuck you too._

I didn't want his hot doctor ass anyway. I have Mr. Fine Ass Motherfucking Cullen, or at least I plan to have him. _Wink wink._

Giving Alice the space she demanded, I went to put my bags into my room before I headed toward the kitchen. Having prepared everything I needed for the lasagna, I put it in the oven and decided to go find Rosalie.

Rosalie was sitting in the library, which was the room next to my bedroom. She had stacks of papers spread out in front of her on the table. Her back was turned towards the door so when I went to tap her on the shoulder, she jumped.

"Yeah. That shit's not cool, is it?" I laughed.

She narrowed her eyes at me, "Very funny, Swan. What can I do for you?"

"You can do a lot for me actually by helping me get clued in," I responded hoping that she wouldn't shut me down.

"I think I'm in love," Alice swooned as she bounded into the room.

"Alice this is Rosalie," I motioned between them, "Rosalie this is Alice. I don't think I introduced you guys earlier."

"I love your outfit," Alice declared, "I can already tell that we are going to be great friends."

Leave it to Alice to start a friendship based off clothing choices. Even I had to admit that Rosalie was sharply dressed. Her cream and black get up almost reminded me of a bee, which I am positive that if she were one she would have been queen.

"It's nice to meet you, too," Rosalie chuckled in response.

"Okay, back to why I'm here," I interrupted. They can have their little play date later. I need information now. "Last night went kind of sour with Charlie."

She acknowledged my statement with a nod so I took that as a sign that she knew what I was talking about.

"Irina brought up something about her client not wanting to see Jasper. What was that about?"

At the mention of Jasper's name, Alice perked up.

"Charlie planned on discussing this with you anyway so I'll just tell you now," she hedged. "Please keep in mind that anything we talk about in this house stays within these walls. Understood?"

Alice and I agreed.

"Charlie employs Dr. Whitlock on a part time basis. He does routine screens on all of the girls and their clients. It is very important to Charlie to make sure this is the safest environment possible. Almost no one else in the business requires the clients to be tested, only the girls."

"He is a doctor?" Alice squeaked. I shot daggers at her with my eyes. Now was not the fucking time for that. Rose took a deep breath then continued.

"Charlie also uses him because it is discrete. Charlie does not want the girls' futures to be jeopardized if they choose to leave the business. He wants them to be able to move onto other things without becoming pariahs based on them having been a prostitute," she stated. "Charlie is a good man and he treats these girls really well. He is very protective of all of his girls."

I felt pride overwhelm me to hear that Charlie wasn't seen as the villain that most pimps are made out to be.

"Okay, so who is Emmett?"

She blushed then murmured, "Only a God."

"Say what?"

"Nothing. Um," she said with chagrin, "He is Charlie's lawyer. One of the best I've ever seen."

Somebody has a crush.

"You like him don't you?" Alice blurted. She does not believe in holding back.

Rosalie smiled a little but didn't answer.

"Why would he need Emmett if someone decided not to go see Jasper?" I asked trying to piece things together in my head.

"Most of the time, Emmett handles all of the contract initiations and terminations. Since getting tested is required in every contract, Emmett needs to be involved." Rosalie answered.

And here I thought pimping was easy. Contracts, lawyers, doctors, managers, discretion. This is a lot to take in.

"Wow. Who knew selling pussy could be so complicated?" Alice chimed in. I swear that girl could read my mind. Despite the fact that I was thinking the same thing, I shushed her. I had the flood gates open and I did not want to miss anything because we got sidetracked.

"Well, who is Alec?" I asked remembering that that was the name that pissed Charlie off last night.

"That's a long story."

**A/N: Reviews make me a better person...**


	5. I am not an eavesdropper

_Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight related._

**Another pre-beta'd post. Enjoy...**

* * *

**BPOV**

"Weren't you supposed to cook, Bells?" Alice asked.

_Shit. _I had completely forgotten about the lasagna. I don't want Rosalie to stop talking but I can't burn down Charlie's kitchen either.

"Damn it. Okay Rosalie, hold that thought. I'll be back before you can think nasty thoughts about that lawyer guy." I spout off as I dart from the room.

I hit the stairs running and skid to a stop when I rounded the corner. I could hear Tanya talking. I'm not an eavesdropper but when I heard Mr. Fine Ass' name I couldn't help myself. Staying out of sight, I crouched down and listened.

"That's not fair that Charlie is changing the rules for her," Tanya complained. "Things were great before she came. The sooner she leaves the better."

"So where is Edward taking you?" It sounded like Kate asked.

"I don't know yet but I am excited," she giggled. "We never leave my room but you won't catch me complaining. Being with him in public might make him think about becoming a real couple."

A growl came from the depths of my soul at the thought. How could she think she had that much appeal to him if he was so willing to drop her for me? She doesn't know it yet but I can't wait to see her face when she finds out.

"You could be like Julia Roberts in 'Pretty Woman'," Irina mused, "He'll change for you then save you. That is so romantic."

"I'm not some down and out hooker on the street," Tanya scoffs.

"Maybe not, but you aren't exactly high class either," laughs Kate.

_I think I might like her._

"And you are?" Tanya responded with venom seeping into every word. "Don't forget who saved your sorry ass from Alec. If I had left you there instead of bringing you with me to Charlie then you would be the down and out hooker on the street. Or a dead hooker on the street is more like it."

"Come on, Tanya," Irina pleaded. "Let it go. Nobody wants to talk about that."

"Well if nobody wants to talk about it then I would suggest they remember their place and watch their mouth," Tanya spat.

A chair screeched across the floor and I jumped up. Not wanting to get caught, I walked in making as much noise as I could.

"Bitches," I said in greeting.

Kate and Irina were looking solemn while Tanya looked constipated.

"Don't you get tired of being so classless," seethed Tanya.

"Oh I'm so sorry if I offended you," I say while reaching my hands behind my back, "please take these with my sincerest apology."

I flip her off with both hands.

Those made her turn red in the face. She huffs then stomps out of the room. Irina and Kate immediately get up and follow. Right before they were out of sight, I swear I saw Kate smiling.

_There may be hope for her._

Removing the lasagna from the oven was kind of hard. It was heavy and hot. Thankfully it wasn't burnt. Charlie hadn't come home yet so I covered it and set it on top of the stove. I grabbed three bottles of water from the refrigerator before I started back to the library.

Once I stepped into the room, Rosalie and Alice stared at me with the most incredulous looks on their faces.

"What?" I asked, "You don't like water?"

"You know this house is made of glass, right?" Rosalie raised an eyebrow at me.

"Oh, you guys saw that, huh?" I muttered in complete embarrassment.

"What the fuck were you doing?" Alice questioned with the same look of amusement she usually sports when I'm up shit creek without a paddle.

"Baking a fucking cake, what did it look like I was doing?"I mumbled because I knew damn well they knew what I was up to. I was caught. So much for a career in espionage.

"What did you find out?" Alice continued with the questions.

"Nothing new. Tanya's a bitch, Irina and Kate are her lackeys, and Tanya's a bitch." I responded while rolling my eyes. "But never mind that let's get back to what we were talking about earlier. Who is Alec?"

"Not that I'm taking sides or anything but you shouldn't judge those girls. You don't know what they've been through." Rosalie replied looking slightly agitated. "They were previously employed by Alec."

"Alright, so who is he?" I encouraged.

In my mind, I was trying to guess who he could be. Ex-boyfriend, pissed off john, deranged relative, psychotic ex-boss like that James fucker…

"He is a pimp. Like the kind you read about in those articles about prostitution exploiting women. He is ruthless and violent," something in Rosalie's eyes grew very dark and she whispered, "He pimped out his own sister. That sadistic bastard. When she tried to stop, he killed her. Jane was a friend of mine."

I definitely was not expecting that.

"I was already working for Charlie when it happened. I couldn't just sit back and do nothing," tears began to run down her cheeks, "So I tried to get as many girls out from under him as I could. That is how Tanya, Kate and Irina ended up here. Alec wants them back."

"Oh my God that is horrible," Alice looked heartbroken as she covered her mouth with her hands.

My imagination wasn't big enough to conceive what kind of atrocious things he probably made those girls do. It made me sick to my stomach. I'm pretty sure the last thing they would want from me is pity but that was what I felt. It was a shame that scum like that was allowed to walk this earth and treat people the way he had. In the same instance, I was grateful that there were people like my father and Rosalie who were trying to save the victims and protect them. I guess I never really put much thought into the world that my father lived in up until this point. Shit just got real.

"People like that are the reason that Charlie has so many rules regarding the girls and their clients," Rosalie stated as she wiped the tears from her face, "He also does a full background check on all potential clients. I'm trying to get him to invest in some counseling for the girls."

"That's a wonderful idea, Rose," Alice smiled.

"Wow," I exclaimed, "I wasn't prepared for this to get so heavy. I don't know what to say."

"You wanted to be clued in," Rosalie stated dryly. "There you go. Be careful what you wish for."

We all sat in silence for what felt like hours. I couldn't come up with the right emotions for the situation, there were too many that wanted to take residence in my heart. Anger, sadness, pity, shame, disgust, gratitude, humility. The list only grew the more I thought about what Rosalie said.

My thoughts were interrupted when Charlie walked into the room looking worn out.

"You ladies look like someone just kicked your dog," Charlie offered as a way to lighten the mood in the room.

All of my emotion flooded through me causing me to get up and hug Charlie.

"I love you, Charlie," I spoke while clinging to him like my life depended on it.

"I love you, too, Charlie," Alice said and joined our hug.

"I love you girls, too, with all my heart," Charlie reciprocated. "What did you do to my babies, Rose?"

Rosalie held her hands up in defense. "Nothing, I swear."

"Charlie called me his baby," Alice cooed, "You know that I'm probably his favorite now."

I released my father and stared at Alice in utter disbelief.

"You've got to be shitting me," I snarled, "Get the fuck off my father."

"Oh calm down, Bells," Alice smiled, "I'll share."

I snorted at that. This bitch was crazy. She knew how possessive I could get. This must have been her way of pulling me out of the sour mood I was in. I had to appreciate her for that even if I did want to rip her arms off at the moment.

"I haven't had girls fight over me in forever," Charlie guffawed, "Way to stroke the old man's ego."

"We'll you guys have fun with that," Rosalie waved towards us, "It's late so I'm going to head home."

"It is late. I saw that Bells already made dinner. Why don't you stay and join us?" Charlie asked. "I have a few things I want to talk to everyone about anyway. If it gets too late you can sleep in the guest house."

Rosalie agreed and went to get the other girls while Charlie, Alice and I started downstairs to get dinner ready. Since I left the oven on earlier, the lasagna was still warmed. Alice placed the table settings as I put out the food. Once Rosalie came down with the girls, everyone took their seat and began to eat.

Charlie cleared his throat after a minute. "I wanted everybody present so that I could let you ladies know that I need to leave town for a few days. I'm going to be heading out later tonight but I've asked Jasper and Emmett to stay at the house in my absence. They should be here in a few hours."

"Rose, you are welcome to stay as well but I will leave that up to you," Charlie continued. "Irina, Kate, Tanya, I don't want you guys to meet with any new clients or set up any meetings other than the ones you already have arranged. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Charlie," they each replied.

"Good," was all he said.

The rest of dinner was silent. I made sure I was one of the first people to excuse myself from the table because I would be damned if I was stuck cleaning the kitchen up two days in a row.

Alice decided to stay the night since it was really late. We stayed up to see Charlie off then headed up to my room.

"That takes care of one of your problems," Alice commented as we entered my room.

"What problem is that?"

"Charlie won't be here when Mr. Fine Ass shows up," she answered with a little smirk. "And since I'm staying here, we have all day tomorrow to get you ready."

I didn't have the energy to argue so I just nodded my head as I went to get ready for bed. I felt drained. The day had been so long and filled with so many feelings. I crashed as soon as my head hit the pillow.

"Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey," Alice cooed into my ear. _I want to slap her._

"What time is it?" I grumbled my voice thick with the leftover lusciousness of sleep.

"Seven," she chirped.

"In the morning?"

"Of course, silly Bella," she laughed, "Get up. We have to go shopping."

"We just went shopping," I moaned into my pillow. "Now leave me the fuck alone."

"Look, Bella," her voice stern, "Jasper will be here for the next few days which means I will be here for the next few days. Now get out of the fucking bed so I can impress my man."

I peeked up from my pillow. Alice looked fucking amazing. _No surprise there._ She had her short, dark hair spiked out with a light purple flower clipped into it. Her cream colored top made her skin take on a rosy tint. It had matching flowers all over the front and was paired with dark jeans and tan knee high boots.

"You look fine to me," I wasn't ready to get up.

"Fine is not good enough," she barked, "I need to look irresistible. I. MUST. HAVE. HIM."

I rolled off of the bed and glared at her. I took a couple of steps toward her and leaned in close to her face.

"Fine," I breathed as heavily as I could because I knew my morning breath was gnarly, "But I'm not brushing my teeth."

"What the fuck died in your throat?" she gasped and backed up, "That shit can't be healthy. You might want to have that checked out before Mr. Fine Ass gets here."

Even though I would have loved to torture Alice all morning with my foul body odors, I knew that once she got started there would be no time to think. So brushing my teeth became a now task. In the shower I noticed that all of my products had been replaced. I was a simple girl, Dove worked just fine for me. My simple bar of soap had been replaced by fancy body wash and shampoo. Opening the bottle sent an intoxicating wave of strawberry and vanilla scented heaven throughout the bathroom. A girl could get used to this.

I stepped out of the shower and looked at myself in the mirror. For someone that never works out, I had a nice body. Alice made me start yoga a few years ago but I don't think that's considered working out. _Is it? _I would definitely do me though. My pale skin was smooth and clear, my hair was long and healthy, I had fuck hot eyelashes. Seriously, my lashes were the shit. I loved how I looked.

After admiring myself for a little while, I brushed my hair into a messy ponytail before I dressed in a plain white t-shirt and jeans. There really was no point in dressing up when I went out with Alice. No matter what I looked like, all eyes would be on her. It did not bother me in the least. Things were actually easier. The spotlight was rarely my friend so I shied away from it as much as possible. Alice can handle it.

"I'm good to go," I stated as I walked out of the bathroom, "I need to grab a granola bar and banana before we leave."

"You are not 'good' to go," she used her fingers to make air quotations around the word, "Have you learned nothing from me? Why do you torture me with these hideous clothes?"

"Me," I pointed to myself, "Hungry. You. Come NOW."

Shopping was brutal today. Alice was tearing through stores like a Tasmanian devil from hell. I had never seen her this frantic. Clothes, purses, and shoes were thrown everywhere. She even threw a couple of the sales people out of her way. I was the smart one, I stayed as far back from her as possible. I enjoyed being uninjured.

Once Alice had what looked like a month's worth of shit, we finally headed back to the house. It was only eleven when we pulled into the driveway. At least she made it quick.

While unloading her bags from the car, I had to ask, "You do know that he's only going to be here for a few days, not months."

"I know that but I like to be prepared," was her reply.

We put Alice's new wardrobe in my closet then I went to fix us lunch. Alice sat at the counter while I put together the food.

"Sandwiches sound good?" I asked her.

"Sure," she mumbled while rubbing the counter, "This kitchen is sexy."

"Ha! That's the same thing I said," I exclaimed.

Just as I was putting our plates down so we could eat, Jasper walked in with some kind of WWE wrestler trailing right behind him. I mean the man was huge. He was in a suit and I could still see his muscles bugling through the fabric. He was tall too. Not just average person tall either, he was like Yao Ming tall. I might be exaggerating but I don't think so. Despite his massiveness, he was adorable. His hair was dark and curly but his eyes were blue which softened his features.

"Well, well, well," his voice was deep, "What do we have here?"

"Good afternoon, ladies," Jasper started at the same time.

I waved and Alice lost here shit.

"Hey Jasper! Hey Jasper's friend!" she squeaked. "Bella and I were just about to have lunch. You guys want to join us?"

"Of course we do!" exclaimed Mr. Big, "I never turn down a meal."

"He's not lying," laughed Jasper, "This is Emmett McCarty. Emmett these lovely ladies are Bella Swan and Alice Brandon."

So this was Rosalie's eye candy sent from the gods. It does not surprise me. She looks like she likes it rough, and he definitely looks like he could do rough. Where the fuck did that thought come from? It must be this damn kitchen working its kinky mojo on my mind again.

"Whatcha cooking, good looking?" he asked while rubbing his hands together and looking around the kitchen.

"We're having sandwiches," I got up to start making them one, "What do you guys like?"

Lunch with Jasper and Emmett was hilarious. For a doctor and a lawyer they sure did know how to enjoy themselves. There were plenty of crude jokes thrown out, I blame that on the kitchen, and they told us about their relationships with Charlie and the business. Jasper met Charlie when he brought one of his former girls to be treated at the hospital where Jasper was finishing his residency. He said that Charlie appreciated that he didn't judge them and offered him the position which paid more than any of the other proposals he received. Emmett's story was very similar. Charlie used the firm where he was interning and subsequently sought him out because of his openness to his situation. They both spoke with admiration when Charlie was mentioned. Again, I felt overwhelming pride.

"I hate to do this," Alice said after we had sat there with the guys for well over an hour, "but we have to go. But we will do this again, soon."

"You bet, Shorty," Emmett bellowed. "It was a pleasure meeting you ladies."

"It has been our pleasure," assured Jasper with a smile. He was only looking at Alice.

I am positive that she was mentally doing back flips.

"Bye guys," I called as Alice pulled me up to my room.

"Go take a shower," Alice commanded while pushing me into the bathroom, "And make sure you wash your face and hair."

_Bossy bitch._

"Fine," I grumbled.

After my second heavenly rendezvous with my shower, I joined Alice in the bedroom. She had everything laid out on the bed that she wanted me to wear. Alice picked out a black, draped knit dress that hugged my hips and thighs. Paired with a lavender clutch and earrings, which matched my peep-toed pumps, the outfit was amazing.

"Just put the underwear on for now," she said while motioning toward the clock on my wall, "We don't have a lot of time and I still need to do your hair and makeup."

Alice blow dried my hair then pulled it back into a loose chignon with a few strands curled in the front. The makeup was light and made me look natural but well put together. I had to hand it to Alice, the girl could work a miracle.

By the time I was fully dressed, it was fifteen minutes until six.

"Alice," I gritted through my teeth, "I'm so nervous I can't unclench my jaw."

"Well, you better hope he doesn't ask for a blowjob then," she laughed while rubbing my back to help me relax.

_Real fucking helpful._

Just then, there was a knock at my door.

"Come in," I called.

The door opened and there stood Tanya.

She looked me up and down, then with a smirk asked, "Where are you going?"

FUCK!

* * *

**A/N: Oh Tanya, Tanya, Tanya...whatever will she do? Mr. Fine Ass Motherfucking Cullen comes back to us next chapter...who is excited?**

**Reviews are better than unclenched jaws...lol**


	6. I am not a pacifist

_Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight related._

**Another unbeta'd chapter for you guys...Enjoy!**

* * *

I don't have time for this bullshit. My nerves are making me nauseous and I only have a few minutes before he shows up. I am not in the fucking mood. Right about now, I do not give a shit what she has been though. That has absolutely nothing to do with this. If she tries to get in my way then I might have to hurt her. Nothing, and I mean nothing, was getting in my way tonight.

"Is there something you wanted?" I questioned, "Because I know you didn't come in here just to mind my motherfucking business."

With an indignant look on her face, she responded, "Charlie asked us to let you know if anyone was stopping by the house. I hadn't seen you all day so it's not my fault I couldn't tell you earlier. Edward will probably be here shortly, just so you know."

By the way she was dressed, she obviously hadn't heard that her meeting was cancelled. Her purple thigh high boots didn't quite met her short, grey off the shoulders sweater dress. Definitely a hooker outfit, even if those boots were fierce as all hell.

"EDWARD CULLEN," Alice screeched in a tone that was half questioning, half shocked, "As in THE Edward Cullen, CEO of Breaking Dawn?"

"The one and only," Tanya laughed with amusement written all over her face.

What was that suppose to mean?

"Wait, so Mr. Fine Ass is Edward Cullen?" Alice looked to me confused.

"Yes. I don't see what the big deal is," I stated with irritation.

"Bells, he is only the world's most eligible bachelor!" she exclaimed, "His company just signed like a gazillion dollar deal with five of the largest companies in the world. It was all over the news. How the fuck could you not know this?"

"I don't know," I frowned, "I've had other issues to worry about."

"Anyways," Tanya interrupted, "I would love to stand around but I have better things to do. Namely Mr. Edward Cullen."

As she left the room, Alice spun to face me looking crazed.

"Whoa, what the fuck is going on?" Alice screamed again.

"Okay, let's get this out of the way now," I took a deep breath, "Tanya thinks Edward is coming to get her but he is not. He is here for me. So let's go downstairs because like she already said he will be here any second now."

I didn't give her time to respond. I bolted down the stairs in time to see Rosalie and Tanya arguing by the door as I cleared the last step. Both of their eyes darted to me and they looked pissed.

"You fucking bitch," Tanya screeched as she lunged toward me.

Rosalie grabbed her arm before she was able to take another step and slammed her onto the ground.

_DAAAAAMMMMMMNN!_

She lowered her face to Tanya's ear as she squirmed beneath her and spoke in an alarmingly calm voice, "I already told you, there will be none of that. Don't make me have to tell you again."

That bitch was a UFC fighter in another life, I swear.

"Now, I'm going to let you up," Rosalie slowly released the arm that she had pinned behind Tanya's back and rose to her feet.

She helped Tanya up then continued while glaring at both of us, "I want to make myself perfectly clear, if we lose Mr. Cullen as a client then I will guarantee that one of you will lose a limb. Got it?"

With the most maniacal look I have ever seen on another person's face, Tanya seethed, "She won't always be here to protect you."

She disappeared up the stairs without so much as a glance back in my direction.

"You better not fuck this up," Rosalie whispered in my ear just as the doorbell rang, "I'll get the door."

Right before Rosalie opens the door I am hit with the realization that I have not thought this through at all. I don't know what I'm doing. This was not a date. The past few days had been filled with so much excitement and drama that I never analyzed my situation seriously. This man paid my father for a service from what he assumed was one of his hookers. I have no idea what he expects from me. I am in way over my head and I do not know what the fuck to do. I'm freaking out right now.

But once Rosalie opened the door and I saw his face, everything fell into place. All my nerves and doubts melted away the second I looked into his intense emerald eyes. In that moment, my whole world was in perfect harmony. I felt the urge to go to him. He felt like my safety, my desire, my sanity. No matter what he wanted from me, I would give it to him without question. I was his. He conquered my world and hadn't even spoken a word to me yet.

"Good evening, Mr. Cullen," Rosalie greeted him then turned her attention back to me, "Isabella?"

"Hey," was all I could get out.

"Hey," he responded in a voice that sent chills and heat coursing through every part of my body and almost made my knees buckle.

His face held a glimmer of amusement as he watched me blatantly violate the hell out of his body with my eyes. He was the epitome of magnificent. His fiery bronze hair was in perfect disarray. My hand literally twitched in anticipation of running my fingers through it. Then his face was so masculine in the most beautiful way. The meaningfulness in his eyes and delicate contour of his lips only complimented his strong jaw line and thick eyebrows. I wanted to kiss every feature.

Once again, he was dressed in a suit. The tailored navy pin striped suit accentuated the length of the muscles in every inch of his body. My tongue wanted to taste everything, slowly.

"Isabella," Edward's voice eased into my reverie, "You are breathtaking."

While he was still holding my gaze, he reached out and grabbed my hand. A jolt of intense pleasure shot through me. I felt like I had died and been reborn. If this was what it felt like just for him to touch my hand then I could only imagine what other sensations he could illicit from my body with a caress, or a kiss, or a stroke…

He brought my hand up to his lips and placed the most sensual kiss onto the back of my hand. I damn near mauled him right then and there.

"I would love to bask in your beauty for the rest of the evening," he stated with a smile playing on his lips, "But I have made plans for tonight. Shall we?"

"Uh sure," I replied.

"There's my girl," he chuckled lightly, "I knew you were in there."

Leading me by my hand, he gave a nod towards Rosalie as we exited the house.

The sun was low in the sky as we walked to his car. The contrast of oranges and blues made a gorgeous backdrop on his fuck hot Lamborghini. My God, even the man's car was sexy. It was alluring, sleek and looked powerful, just like him. It was better than the motherfucking Batmobile and he was damn sure better than any Bruce Wayne I had ever seen.

Edward opened the passenger side door for me. He waited until I was seated before pressing another kiss across my knuckles then he let go of my hand to shut my door. With a gracefulness that you only read about in books, he made his way to the driver's side and sat behind the wheel.

This man was going to be the death of me. I was sure that I would either spontaneously combust or my heart would beat right out of my fucking chest. His profile, in THIS car, caused Niagara Falls to relocate to between my legs. I shifted down in my seat to try to prevent any damage to his seat.

His eyebrows lifted as he took in my new position, "Are you okay?"

And like motherfucking Einstein, I responded, "Uh sure."

That made Edward laugh, hard.

"I-I'm not stupid," I stuttered, "I s-swear."

"I never thought that for a second," he replied while grinning at me, "But you do seem rather nervous. You can relax, love. I promise I won't hurt you."

"As long as you promise," I whispered because it was difficult to find my voice.

Slowly, Edward leaned toward me and lifted my chin to face him, "I do promise."

His breath caressed my face causing me to close my eyes because it felt so good. I think I even moaned a little bit. He smelled like honey, lilac and warmth all wrapped in sunshine, he smelled like sensuality. I inhaled his scent through my mouth. I needed to taste him.

And like he had read my mind, he gently pressed his lips to mine. Too quickly, he pulled away.

"We have plans," he stated, starting the car and pulling out of the driveway.

I nodded and then proceeded to lick the hell out of my lips. I could see the smirk on his face but I didn't give a damn. He was my new favorite flavor.

We hadn't driven far when he spoke again.

"What are you thinking?" he questioned.

"You are sexy," I blurted out, "And not just ordinary sexy either. You're like if-I-look-at-you-too-long-I'll-get-pregnant sexy."

"I've never heard that one before," he laughed, "But hopefully that isn't true because I prefer the old fashioned way."

_Me too. Me motherfucking too._

"I bet," I responded biting on my lip nervously, "But I want to ask you something. Why do you use Charlie? I mean you are outrageously gorgeous, why would you need to pay for a woman?"

I could not help myself. I needed to know why Mr. Fine Ass Motherfucking Cullen would ever need to pay a woman to spend time with him. Women were probably falling all over him, they had to be.

His eyebrows furrowed and the smile fell from his lips, "I don't know who is real and who is fake. I hate to admit this but I don't trust that any of the women that I meet are with me because of me. There is too much money at my disposal. But I am still a man that has needs. Charlie runs a respectable business and I can go to him without feeling like I'm being used. Does that make sense?"

Apparently being one of the world's richest bachelors wasn't all rainbows and sunshine. I understood what he was saying. He already didn't trust women so how would he feel about me lying to him. He would think I was doing exactly what he had tried to avoid, using him. That was never my intention but I'm not sure he would believe me.

"Yes," I mumbled, "It makes perfect sense."

That made me feel like shit. Even though I didn't even know he had money until right before he showed up, I wasn't honest with him from the start. I wanted more from him than just his body or his money. I wanted all of him.

"I know I sound like a hypocrite," he continued, "I pay women for their time, which could be considered using them, but I am upfront about my intentions."

Damn. Now I feel like I should tell him I'm not what he thinks I am. I'll admit that I am scared that if I tell him he won't want to be around me anymore. I'm too selfish to let him go just yet.

"No man is a hypocrite in his pleasures," I quoted from Samuel Johnson, I did learn something in college.

"That could be one way to look at it," he laughed, "So if that's what you believe then I would gladly show you my pleasures and you could show me yours."

That's when I felt it. The blush that crept over my entire body was bright and obvious in even the darkened car.

"A blush?" Edward cocked his eyebrow at me, "Don't be embarrassed. It's good to see that life hasn't taken away your innocence."

I didn't know what to make of that so I remained quiet.

Shortly after that, we pulled up in front of a small restaurant in a very unassuming town. Edward pulled into one of the parking spaces on the street. The front of the restaurant was as modest as the town itself, it looked more like a storefront. There were large windows that lined both sides of the door, which were painted a matted black, and there was a small silver sign that held the name of the restaurant.

Edward exited the car then made his way to open my door. I loved the fact that he was such a gentleman. Once again, he held my hand as I stepped out of the car and walked us over to the entrance. Holding the door open for me, he allowed me to go in first by ushering me with his hand on the small of my back. His hand on my body damn near made me lose my balance but I composed myself by trying to concentrate on the scene in front of me.

The inside of the restaurant had worn brick walls and a burnished tin ceiling. The decor was sophisticated while relaxing at the same time. It had a very Soho atmosphere going on. There was a bar toward the back that held a rather extensive wine selection for such a small venue.

"This is one of my favorite restaurants," Edward whispered into my ear, "It's very peaceful and the food here is exquisite."

The hostess approached us then with the biggest, goofiest grin on her face, "Mr. Cullen. What a pleasure to have you join us this evening. The veranda is ready for you."

_Bitch didn't even acknowledge that I was standing here._

She lead us through the tables full of patrons out to a patio that was simple yet romantic. A high stonewall enclosed the area where a single table with two chairs sat. The table was covered with an ivory tablecloth that held a small floral arrangement. The hostess removed it from the table as Edward pulled out my chair for me to be seated.

Candles adorned almost every flat surface. I looked around admiring the intimacy. This made me feel special. From what I heard Tanya say the other day, he never took her anywhere but here I was at his favorite restaurant. I didn't have time to dwell on that thought too long because I had a more pressing issue standing right in front of me.

As Edward took his seat, the hostess ran her hand along his arm, "Is there anything I can get for you before your server comes out, Mr. Cullen?"

_She has got to be fucking kidding. I know she sees me._

"Isabella," Edward addressed me, seeming not to notice her copping a feel, "Would you care for anything?"

"Yes," I gritted through my teeth. I wanted to say, 'I'd like for her to take her fucking hand off of you.', but I just asked for some water instead.

Once that offensive bitch left, I relaxed a little, "Edward, this is beautiful."

"You are beautiful, Isabella," he retorted, "This is nice."

That made me cheese like a motherfucker.

Our server appeared so that she could take our orders. Since Edward frequented this restaurant, I allowed him to order for the both of us. Even if I did want to place my own order, I don't think the girl taking it would have paid me any attention. She was too busy drooling over Edward.

A quick chop to her throat would dry that shit right up.

She eventually brought us our food. The filet mignon he ordered for us tasted great. We made small talk as we ate. From where we grew up to what our passions in life were, I took in every detail about him. Hearing that he was from Chicago wasn't a shock. Chicago tended to breed sexiness. And he was indeed, sexy.

"So once my parents, Esme and Carlisle, offered to help me start my own marketing firm," he recalled with excitement in his voice, "I jumped at the chance. I asked a buddy of mine from college to come aboard and we went to work. The first couple of years with the company were hard. It seemed like every door was being shut in our face. We were newbies in the industry and no one even wanted to hear us out."

I nodded as I listened intently.

"But Jacob pulled a stunt that made everything fall into place," he continued with animation, "He borrowed a uniform from a guy he knew that worked at Pizza Hut. He wore it to the headquarters of Nike, complaining about how he only had five more minutes to deliver a pizza before it was free. He told them that if he were late again his boss would fire him. Do not ask me how it worked, but he ended up in the CEO's office. Next thing I know, the contract for Nike was signed and on my desk. Word got out then the clients came rolling in. It's been craziness ever since."

"That is amazing," I commented, "It just goes to show how things can turn in your favor at the drop of a dime. Good thing you guys were so persistent."

"Who are you telling?" Edward mused, "Some days I still can't believe I am living my dream. What about you? Where is your passion?"

"That's easy," I said, "Before I came to live with Charlie, I worked as the manager of a clothing store. It wasn't glamorous but it was the best experience of my life."

"Why aren't you doing that now?"

"It's a long story," I sighed hoping he would drop the subject.

"I have nothing but time."

"Fine," I relented then launched into the whole fucked up story as to how my life came to a crashing halt. Edward listened and instead of being mad, I was relieved to have shared that part of my life with him.

An appetizer, entrée, and dessert later, I sat back in the best food induced deliria. Our conversation continued even as we headed back to the car. With my nerves out of the way, everything flowed naturally. We drove back to the house with both periods of comfortable silence and lighthearted talking. My mind raced the entire time.

Between my body's reactions to him and the guilt I had because I lied to him, I wasn't sure what the rest of the night would entail. Hope leaned toward being sexed up by this wonderful man until I couldn't remember my own name. That's what prostitutes do. They get sexed up, I'm all for that. However, my conscious was screaming for me to tell him that I wasn't one of Charlie's working girls. That could lead to him leaving and never wanting to see me again. Spending time with him only made that possibility unbearable. The more I got to know him, the more I needed to know. I needed him in my life. I realize that I am desperate but I don't care. It feels good to be with him. Something that feels this good can't be wrong.

"You ready to go inside?" he questioned, I hadn't noticed that we were back already.

What was the right thing to do? Tell him now and pray like hell that my fucked up luck didn't have him hating me or go upstairs and let him have his way with me.

_Hmmm…that is a hard one…yeah right._

"Uh sure," and there goes the genius in me again.

Edward chuckled as he led me to the door.

"You are so eloquent," he smirked, "How did I get so lucky?"

"You haven't gotten lucky yet," I winked at him, "But we can always change that."

Edward only smiled at me as we continued into the foyer. I started to head up the stairs with Edward's hand in my own but he pulled me to a stop.

"Is something wrong?" I asked perplexed.

"No," he responded with a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"Okay, are you coming up?"

He stood there for a minute without a word. His face was a blank slate that made it hard to gauge what was going on with him.

Still not having responded to my question, he gestured with his hand for me to go up the stairs. Hesitantly, I complied. I don't know what happened but this was not how I planned for this to go. This was not the goodnight I was hoping for.

As I was making my way down the hall to my room, I could hear him following.

_Thank goodness he changed his mind. _

Leaving the door slightly ajar, I went to stand in the middle of my bedroom to wait for him.

It seemed like I was standing there forever. I could hear his every slow step down the hallway. I didn't want him to feel tentative about us. The day had been too perfect for him to be timid now.

Feeling my determination building, I decided that I needed him. NOW.

As soon as Edward opened the door, I removed my dress off my shoulders and let it drop to the floor. I stood there in the black lingerie that Alice had picked out for me praying he would see how desperately I needed him.

"Bella…"

* * *

**A/N: Ok...I have a few things for those who are reading this story. I am a visual person so I have included pictures on my profile. Feel free to give those a look.**

**Also, I took a few days to write out this chapter because I wanted to make sure I did Edward justice. I couldn't just give him a sentence or two intro after the wait for him to show up. Do you think I did a good job?**

**I will be taking my time with the chapters from now on but since I know what it is like to wait I have some stories you guys can read in the mean time...**

**Master of the Universe by Snowqueens IceDragon...she just began the sequel on her website: www (dot) 50shades (dot) com ...very well written...be sure to check it out**

**The Misapprehension of Bella Swan Regarding the Inferior Intellect of Hockey Whores by hunterhunting...the story was removed from fanfiction but she has it posted on her blog: hunterhunting-hh (dot) blogspot (dot) com ...hilarious**

**The Blessing and the Curse by The Black Arrow...this was recently completed and it is beautiful...**

**Review me...don't make me beg...lol**


	7. I am not a freak

_Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight related._

**This chapter is a little short even though it was hard for me to write. Enjoy...**

* * *

BPOV

So I'm standing here, damn near naked. Looking mighty damn fine if I do say so myself. I am turning myself on just thinking about how I probably look in this unbelievably sexy lingerie.

Alice had picked out the most beautiful black laced bra and panty set for me to wear tonight and I was thanking all of Gods and the heavens for that. The material was completely sheer where it counted and the bra made my boobs look great. Even the barely there g-string she made me wear accentuated the smooth curves of my body. Not only that but it felt so good against my skin.

I really want to touch myself. _I bet that would put a fire under his ass._ I'm starting to think I might actually have to because Edward has not moved an inch since he spoke my name. He was still stoic in the doorway.

"Edward," I whispered, "Please do or say something."

I knew he would be able to hear me because we were in utter silence.

"I promised I wouldn't hurt you," he groaned after a moment, looking into my eyes with a pained expression on his face.

That had me freaking out a little.

"You did," I agreed a little confused, "But what does that have to do with right now? Isn't this what you want?"

Maybe he didn't want this. I mean what man pays for a prostitute then doesn't have sex with her.

What if he decided over dinner that I wasn't his type after all?

What if he wanted Tanya?

I could feel the tears well up in my eyes at the thought.

Edward walked over to me and brought his hand up to my face. His body was only inches from mine. The heat emanating from him caused my body to break into goose bumps and a light blush. He gently ran his finger from my ear down my jaw until he reached my chin. Then he leaned in and kissed my lips.

It started slow. Sensual, closed mouthed kisses. My moans caused delicious vibrations between us as our lips massaged each other with a sweet undertone.

His hands slowly moved down my body and stilled when they found my waist.

_Fuck that._

My body was on fire from his touch. His soft lips, his slow caress, his sweet breath, everything about him was driving my body crazy. I needed more.

I traced the outline of his lips with my tongue before lingering on his bottom lip. When they finally parted, I plunged my tongue into his mouth as I yanked him to me by his lapel until I could feel that his body was completely against mine.

If I could have crawled down his throat, I would have but I settled for tonguing the hell out of him. His taste was divine. Our tongues danced into a tangle of lust as each breath became more and more labored. His grip on my hips was getting tighter and tighter.

Once I couldn't take it anymore, I moved back a little only to suck on his lower lip as a deep moan of pleasure escaped his lips. I took that as my cue to move things along so I weaved one of my hands into his silky smooth hair at the nape of his neck. The other went to his tie as I tugged him along with me as I walked backwards toward my bed.

We continued to kiss until I fell back onto the bed.

With his tie still in my death grip, I pulled away from his mouth to lick my way up to his ear and growled, "Take your clothes off. NOW."

My desire to consume him was overwhelming. Every fiber of my being was crying out for him. I needed to see him. Feel him. Taste him. Hear him. Smell him. Experience him. I wanted to completely devour him. The thought rumbled my very core.

"This isn't how I want to do this," Edward murmured trying to pry my hands from his makeshift leash.

Running my nose along his neck, I purred softly against his skin, "Tell me how you want it."

Whatever he wanted, I would give it to him. He could even want to do all types of kinky shit to me like blindfold me and tie me up. I really could care less. The man had my heart skipping beats from just looking at me. All of me wanted all of him, for one night or forever. In whatever way I could have him.

"You're making this very hard for me," he moaned as his head fell back, exposing his neck to me.

I released his tie and started to slide my hands down his muscular chest, past his tight abs, over his hips to his thighs. Never once did I remove my lips from his throat, even when I made my journey back up to the promise land. I stroked the fabric covering his manhood as my mouth made its way back to his lips.

"Good," I breathed into his mouth before I softly bite down on his lip.

My hands could feel how hard this really was for him.

_Cue Niagara fucking Falls._

Edward abruptly pushed me back onto the bed while capturing my wrists above my head. Using his knees, which were now straddling my hips, he hovered over my body. He was practically lying on top of me.

_Yes, God, yes!_

My chest was heaving in anticipation and the urge to feel some kind of friction was making my hips gyrate. My body was aching for him. We just needed to get naked first.

"Why are you still dressed?" I grunted.

"Bella," he panted, the darkness in his green eyes betraying the desire he felt in this moment, "I can't do this."

_Okay, I was not expecting that._

He released my hands while crawling off of me to stand at the foot of my bed.

_Damn sure wasn't expecting that either._

"Huh?" I didn't know how else to respond as I sat up on the bed.

Well, that was only a small lie. I knew exactly what I wanted my response to be, 'Yes the fuck you can', but that may have come across a little too aggressive.

My thoughts began to go warp speed.

_What the fuck is going on?_

_Please don't say this is about her._

_Please let this be about anything but her._

Edward stood there running his fingers through his hair as his breathing slowed. Seeming to have regained his composure, he finally responded.

"I promised I wouldn't hurt you," he sighed, sounding defeated, "And I am a man of my word."

My frustration was getting to me. My voice was low when I spoke but I had to know, "Is this about Tanya?"

"Tanya?" His voice was incredulous.

I didn't know what his eyes held because at that point I was refusing to look at him.

"What does she have to do with this?" He questioned sounding slightly annoyed.

His statement brought my gaze back to him.

The look on his face answered my question better than any words could have. His brow was scrunched down in confusion. He had absolutely no idea what I was talking about.

_Thank you Jesus._

"Nothing," I muttered barely loud enough for him to hear me, "I'm not understanding why you don't want to do this."

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Edward groaned exasperatedly. He kept his eyes closed for a few seconds before he began to speak.

"I never said I did not want this," he stated firmly while brushing my hair away from my face with his finger, "Of course I want you. You are the most amazing woman I have ever met. You are smart, funny, and sexy. How could I not want you? Resisting you is going against every part of my being."

His words made my stomach flutter. My eyes met his as he stared at me with a burning intensity that made me believe all of it. He could have said anything while staring at me like that and I would not have even questioned it.

"Then why?" I wondered because none of this was making sense.

His body was telling me one thing while his words were telling me another.

_I wish he would just shut the fuck up._

He knelt so that we were face to face.

"I want more than sex from you, Bella," he stated, "I don't want you to write me off as just another client because I definitely don't see you as just some hooker."

_That might have something to do with the fact that I am not one._

My conscious found this inconvenient time to speak up. This was getting to be too much. I can't handle looking him in his face knowing that I wasn't honest with him. Especially when he was on his knees expressing his feelings for me. In spite of my body's desire to continue, this was not right. I have to tell him.

I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. I tried again, still nothing.

Edward stayed kneeled before me, patiently waiting for me to speak.

_Third time's a charm._

Before I could open my mouth again, Alice came bursting into the room.

"Oh," she cried as she came to a screeching halt, "I'm sorry. I didn't know you were back."

Imagining what this probably looked like to Alice brought the heat to the surface of my skin. Despite my best efforts, this was nothing like it looked like. Poor, poor me.

"I'll just leave," she whispered reaching for the door, "And you might want to lock this."

She slowly backed out of the room but not before grinning like an idiot and giving me the thumbs up.

Alice's appearance didn't seem to have any effect on Edward. He hadn't moved a single centimeter.

_He was seriously good at staying still._

Staring intently at my face with his hands on either side of my legs on the bed, he kissed me again. This kiss was different from the ones we shared only moments ago. Those were passionate and full of untamed desire. No, this one was like our first kiss. Chaste and too damn fast for my taste.

"I should go," he breathed with his lips against my cheek.

_Un-fucking-acceptable._

"Please stay," I whispered as I bite down on my lip.

The thought of him leaving me was heart wrenching. There was still so much I wanted to say and do. This is not how this was supposed to go.

"I don't think that would be the best idea," he stated hesitantly yet resolved, "But I would love to see you again. Soon. How about tomorrow?"

To say I was disappointed would have been the understatement of the fucking year. Do not get me wrong, I would love to see him tomorrow and every day thereafter but I would rather I woke up to him in the morning, preferably with him naked, in my bed and me ravished beyond recognition. That was my preference damn it. Anything less was not to my liking. Given the fact that I basically threw myself at him and he was even willing to see me again is a small consolation but not the prize I was after tonight.

A girl has to have goals.

Despite my reluctance to let him leave, I acquiesced but pouted in doing so, "Tomorrow it is then."

Edward's eyes held a glimmer of his own frustration but he sighed in relief. With the resignation still prevalent in his movements, he slowly raised himself up off his knees to stand in front of me. After doing so, he grabbed my arms and lifted me from the bed. He buried his face in my neck and hugged my body to him in a tight embrace.

"I will finish what I started here tonight," he whispered seductively into my ear, "And I will make it well worth the wait."

"I'm looking forward to it," I moaned.

This man was going to be the death of me.

Giving me one last searing kiss, Edward released me and headed out of my room. I wanted to cry and jump for joy at the same time. These conflicting emotions had my head spinning.

Watching him leave was gut wrenching. It took everything in me not to wrap myself around his body and refuse to let go. The urges I had toward that man were ferocious and primitive and scary. My reaction to him was so powerful that I couldn't think through it, I only wanted to feel. I needed him to want me the way I wanted him.

But knowing that I would have another opportunity when I saw him again the next day made a giddiness flow through my body that slowly extinguished the sense of loss that I felt.

Tonight did not end the way I wanted however, it held promises of more than I could have ever dreamed of. That was the thought that made this bearable. Edward wanted more from me than just my body. I didn't know what that more was yet but I had ever intention of finding out.

Going through with this may have been the best thing that ever happened to me.

Feeling the weight of my day bearing down on me, I decided to head to bed. I didn't shower or change because I wanted to savor the smell of him on me for as long as possible. His scent was a reminder that today did happen even though it was surreal. My body gave in to sleep while my mind lingered on the man that owned my world.

My dreams were filled with Edward Cullen that night. Since I couldn't have him in reality, I took him in every single way imaginable in my fantasies. My subconscious made playing out every one of my desires its business.

And business was good.

* * *

**A/N: (peeking through my fingers)...what did you guys think? I know it wasn't the smut you were hoping for but I did it for good reason. This little bit of kissing took a lot out of me so I can only imagine what the real lemons will be like..(shudders)...**

**Please review...right about now I need the pick me up..**


	8. I am not a blabbermouth

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight related.**

**It took me a minute to pump this chapter out so it again is unbeta'd. **

* * *

BPOV

Waking up in the morning was one of my least favorite things to do. Being pulled out of my lovely dreams by consciousness was worse than waking up hung over. I understand the necessity of it but that doesn't mean I have to like it. This morning was no exception. Especially with the remnants of my sexual fantasy mental marathon leaving me aching in all the wrong ways. Sexual frustration is a nasty, cold-hearted, lonely bitch with a broken vibrator and a fucked up sense of humor.

This predicament left me with two options at this point. Option number one consisted of rubbing the hell out of myself, until I was drier than the Sahara Desert, to relieve some tension. _Good option. _Option number two would be to ignore my problem and move on with my day just slightly more aggravated than usual. Normally, this would have been my choice but I had a date with the cause of said aches later today. I've managed to stay out of jail thus far so I do not plan on going to prison for rape because I know I would not be able to handle another night like last night in my current state. I need to keep that man's safety in mind.

_Option number motherfucking one it is._

After the best shower of my life, I dress so I can head downstairs to grab a bite to eat but before I could even get a foot out of my bedroom door Alice tackles me. Literally.

"Oh My God, Bella," Alice screamed while grabbing me by the shoulders and shaking the shit out of me, "What happened last night? Tell me every filthy, frisky detail."

"Shaken baby syndrome," I clattered as I tried to ground my teeth together to keep her from causing me permanent dental damage.

Just what I need, a fucked up grill.

"What?" Alice looked at me in confusion, "Bells, you know I don't like it when you play about that type of shit. Just tell me what happened last night. From the looks of it, you've got a carpet muncher. How'd that go?"

"It didn't go at all," I mumbled.

Thinking about last night only brought back my frustration. Edward was everything I could have ever wanted and more. However being left high and absolutely opposite of dry did not make this conversation appealing at all.

Best friend or not, Alice knew that I didn't share everything when it came to sex and my relationships. I felt that those things were done behind closed doors for a reason. Alice, on the other hand, had no problem whatsoever with crossing the line of too much information. She travelled across that line very often and tried hard to make me do the same. Usually I gave her just enough information to get her off my back but unfortunately for her, and me, there was nothing to talk about this time.

"Couldn't get it up, huh?" Alice grimaced, "It figures. I mean why else would a man with his looks and money need a prostitute. Life's a bitch that way."

"No, Alice," I laughed because she was way off base. I could clearly remember just how up he could get. "That's not what I meant."

"Oh, he was small," Alice empathized, "Well that's workable, Bella. How small was he?"

"Wait, no-"

"Don't tell me. Don't tell me," she screamed while her eyes bulged out of her head, "He was too big. Gah, you are so fucking lucky. Just use some lube next time and you should be able to ride him like Seabiscuit."

"Alice," I shouted because she was getting ridiculous, "Shut the fuck up. Are you going to tell me what happened to me last night or would you like me to do it?"

"You may proceed," she finally relented, "But make it fast. I've been waiting all night for this. I was decent enough not to wake your ass up last night. It took everything in me not to come back and watch."

"Whatever you say," I said while rolling my eyes even though I know damn well she was completely serious, "Where do you want me to start?"

I filled Alice in on everything I could without going into the grimy details. You know, dinner was great, he was great, not getting sexed up was not so great. I could tell she wanted more information from the way she was bouncing up and down like a cracked out kangaroo but that was all I could give her. It wasn't that I didn't want to tell her, I just didn't understand what happened so how would I explain it to her.

The part that confused me was why he thought that he would hurt me. If anybody was in danger, I am pretty sure it was him not me.

Now that I think about it, last night went better than I could have imagined. Besides not having sex with him, everything was perfect. Even though I hate to admit it, his refusal to take advantage of the situation only made him sexier. Not a trend that I want him to continue but he made it clear that what he was saying was true. Edward really did want to have something more with me than just a sexual relationship. If forgoing sex, for a little while, meant that I could have him in my life then I was willing to go along with it. For a little bit.

The news that he wanted to come back today had Alice so excited, she was practically bouncing off the walls, that you would think she was the one going on the date. Her enthusiasm was contagious though so we enjoyed a brief high school mini scream session. I can't go all fan girl, I am a grown woman with dignity.

"So where did you sleep last night?" I asked.

"In the guest house with Rose," she answered looking a little devious, "I tried to convince her to go jump Emmett in his sleep. No man, or woman for that matter, in their right mind wouldn't want to wake up to her licking them like a giant lollipop. She wasn't going for it though."

"Alice," I snickered, "You are sick."

"What?" She questioned, "You know she wants to climb him like Mount Everest. I was just giving her a little boost up that mountain man. I mean what better place to get laid than a pussy palace?"

Laughing Alice off, I continued my journey down to the kitchen as she followed. Emmett was perched at the counter with a massive bowl of cereal in front of him.

"Hey Emmett," I greeted as I pat him on the back before heading over to the fridge.

"G'morning, beautiful ladies," he greeted in return, "Sweet dreams?"

"You have no idea," I mumbled.

I proceeded to make omelets for everyone while Alice and Emmett chatted it up. They were arguing over the practicality of Law and Order. Emmett was a real life lawyer so I didn't see the point in disagreeing with him but Alice was a diehard fan so she was not going down without a fight. It was entertaining to me regardless of whether it was real or fake. I'm easy like that.

Just as Alice started to get a little more heated than necessary, Rosalie walked in. She was sharply dressed every time I saw her but she had on a man-eater outfit today. Her dress would have been modest on any other body but hers. The tan, knee length fabric hugged her body as if it was a second skin. It was obvious that Emmett was the prey and I was scared for his life.

Even though he was mid-sentence, as soon as Emmett spotted Rosalie he went mute. I have never seen someone's jaw hit the floor that hard. Well, Tanya's may be the exception.

"Pick that shit up," I taunted him, "Or else you'll be mopping the floor."

"How'd last night go?" Rosalie questioned me without even acknowledging that anyone else was in the room.

"Um, fine. I guess," I stuttered, "Nothing really happened but he wants to see me again today."

"Not going to happen," she said with a smirk, "This isn't your personal dating service. I let you go yesterday because our client had expectations and he forked up the money. But our reputation is on the line so an ongoing thing is out of the question."

"What the fuck do you mean?" I spat feeling a little outraged, "You can't tell me who the fuck I can or can't go out with. I don't work here."

I noticed Alice looking on in rapt fascination while Emmett looked utterly confused.

"That's exactly my point, Isabella," Rosalie spat back, "You don't work here but Mr. Cullen is a client. Please don't delude yourself into thinking you were on a date last night because you weren't. He paid Charlie a considerable amount of money to spend time with you. You didn't go out with Prince Charming, you went out with a john. And we're all lucky that he didn't have sex with you last night because that would have violated our contract seeing as though you weren't tested."

"Whoa," Emmett intervened, "What am I missing?"

This conversation had gone too far. I really didn't want to hear this shit from Rosalie or anyone else for that matter. No more talking.

"You don't know shit," I screamed at her as I stormed out of the kitchen.

I am pissed and it only makes me angrier that she is right. Edward did not ask me out on a date when I first met him. He asked if he could buy a night with me. I feel so stupid. Here I am thinking that he could be something real, something long term even when all the evidence begs to differ.

This isn't a fairytale, Edward isn't a prince, and I damn sure am not a princess. This is a brothel, Edward is a john, and I am just a naïve girl that was pretending to be a hooker. It's not hard to figure out that I jumped in the deep end of the pool when I barely know how to float.

As I head up the stairs, I decide to go sit in the library instead of going to my room. Alice will come looking for me soon and right now I want to clear my head.

I take a seat at the table in the middle of the room and lay my head down in my hands. Feeling like a complete idiot, I try to come up with a way out of this without making myself look like more of an ass in front of Edward. He still doesn't know the truth. This whole time I had been thinking about what I wanted and how I wanted things to turn out for me without regarding how this would affect anybody else. I lied to Edward, I went behind my father's back, it's no wonder my life became as fucked as it did.

Moments later, I heard the door open. I figured Alice would have found me by now. I didn't want to be forced into talking about this whole Edward situation so I needed to pull myself together before she felt it was necessary.

"Alice," I started as I lifted my head from the table and turned towards her, "I'm fine-"

I stopped short because it wasn't Alice that had entered the room.

"Sorry if I interrupted something," Kate almost whispered, "I didn't know anybody was in here."

"Oh, no. You're fine," I waved her over, "You're actually just the person I need to talk to."

"Really?" She asked genuinely surprised.

"Yeah," I had no idea where I was going with this but it would be better than dealing with my own bullshit right now, "I know I've been a bitch towards you and your sisters but I was thinking maybe we could call a truce. You know, move on and all that good shit."

"Bitch is a nice way to put it," she scoffed as she came and sat across from me, "But I've gotten over worse so it's no big deal."

"Good. So, out of horrible curiosity, why are you doing this? Being a hooker that is."

"I agreed to a truce," she snickered, "Not an interview for a Lifetime story."

"Ha. No need to get snippy," I stated trying not to get aggravated by her tone, "I just figured we could try to get to know each other or some shit. But fuck it if you're not interested."

"Well, I'll make you a deal," she hedged, "Since this is your idea, you go first. I'll listen and we can go from there."

"Where the fuck is the deal in that?" It was my turn to scoff. "You haven't offered me shit."

"Take it or leave it," she quipped while raising a brow at me.

"Fine," I relented only because I was hoping to get some information out of her eventually, "I guess you want me to tell you why I'm here."

Kate nodded so I went ahead and filled her in on how I ended running to Charlie for help.

My story started when I landed the Assistant Manager position following my graduation from college. All during my interviews for the job, the hiring manager kept telling me that I didn't have enough on the job training. Despite having my degree, which I'm sure no one else in that store had including him, I had to agree with his logic even though I was sure working in a mall wasn't going to be rocket science. This was my first real job outside of campus work.

He suggested that I accept a lower management position than the one I was applying for so that I could get the experience I needed to become a successful manager. Since I knew nothing about running a store from a practical standpoint, I went along with his suggestion.

About two weeks after I began my training, the company hired a store manager that would be my new boss. Before I met the man or even knew his name, I heard all these great things about him. He supposedly was the best thing since sliced bread. Everyone thought he would be great for the business. He was to be like Moses leading the Hebrews across the Red Sea, or wherever the fuck he took those people.

Be it that I'm not the type to suck dick on credit, I waited to see what would happen. I don't make it a habit to judge people without cause and other people's word just didn't cut it as proof. Nevertheless, as luck would have it I didn't have to wait long to have enough facts to form my own opinions.

The day James started should have been a giant warning sign. I had spoken with him over the phone a few times before I met him face to face but nothing prepared me for our first day working together.

When James walked into the store, I almost pissed on myself. He was a lot more attractive than I would care to admit. He was average height with dark blonde hair and misty blue eyes. Everything about him screamed come to me except I could feel that something was off.

Within the first two hours of him being there, he had flirted with every girl that entered the store. He would lie to them and tell them how pretty they looked all the while laughing at them behind their back. One girl ate it up so much that she asked him to join her in the dressing room and he went. Don't ask me why it shocked the shit out of me but it did.

At the close of the day, James had the nerve to try to turn the charm on me. I tried to deter him by bringing up the fact that I knew he had a wife. His only response was to tell me that I might end up being the reason they get divorced. Then he put the icing on the cake by asking me if I wanted to see him naked. To call this sexual harassment would have been an embarrassment to the words because it was way beyond that.

I left work that day feeling disgusted and violated. Never has a man made me that uncomfortable but I loved my job and figured that I could ignore it. I reasoned that if I remained professional then he would catch the hint. But when do things ever go how I plan them to?

After a few months of working together, things seemed to take a turn for the worst. At first, it was the small things that began to catch my attention. James wouldn't complete any of the paperwork for the store. All of the managerial tasks where falling into my lap while he sat back and did nothing except flirt all day. Then he started taking discounts off of the merchandise for those he considered 'friends'. That was when I put two and two together. The only reason he was so great at sales was because he was a liar and a cheater.

How had everyone else missed this?

That pissed me off to no end. I was there to learn and grow, not to be overlooked in favor of some lazy, dishonest asshole. My instincts told me to confront him about the situation so I did. That only seemed to stroke his ego. He told me that it didn't matter what he did because he brought so much money into the company that even if I said something no one would believe me, a lowly Assistant Manager, over him.

Soon I realized that James took that conversation more to heart than he led on. He started to badmouth me to other employees while also trying to convince his boss to replace me with a girl that I'm almost positive he fucked in the back of the store. By that point, I had had all I could take of his bullshit. With everything I knew, and a few well placed video recordings, I went to the corporate office and filed a complaint against him.

I don't know how he found out about it but he knew immediately afterwards what I had done. James was still under the impression that my word meant nothing to the company until the day they fired him. That day sent the rest of my life into a tailspin.

Two of the bigwigs from corporate came into the store to collect his keys. They had asked him to leave several times before he complied. Unfortunately, as he was leaving he decided to vandalize everything in his path. He destroyed laptops, registers; he knocked holes in the wall and tore down window displays. The police had to arrest him. However, his destruction didn't stop there.

Once he was gone, all the things he was doing came to the light. Not only had he been giving unauthorized discounts, he had stolen large amounts of money from the store. One of the employees claimed that in addition to that he was giving away the merchandise. The whole situation was just downright crazy.

James placed sole blame on me for him being fired though. I guess that was his justification for proceeding to terrorize me.

Approximately four months after he was let go, he came to my apartment building and slashed all the tires on my car in the middle of the night. I couldn't prove to the police that he did it yet I got a restraining order after that, which didn't keep him away. As I was leaving work, I would see him waiting in the shadows near where I would park my car. I knew that if he would creep around my job, which is a public place, then it was more than likely that he was coming to my apartment too.

He started telling people that he was going to rob me as I left the store to make the deposits. That ended up being the straw that broke the camel's back. I couldn't keep letting James defile my life so I quit my job and begged Charlie to let me come stay with him. My dad lived over an hour away from my old apartment and James would have had to have some major balls on him to follow me all the way out here.

I had laid my story out for Kate. Now all I could do was wait for a response.

"Wow," she gasped, "That was more than I wanted to know."

"Oh, fuck you," was my simple reply.

The bitch could have told me earlier that she didn't give a shit and saved us both the time and effort.

"I'm just fucking with you," Kate laughed, "That was some bogus shit."

My mind was done dwelling on my fucked up situation. I was ready to hear about pretty much anything other than myself.

"So are you going to spill or what?"

"Sorry, Charlie's baby," she smiled while getting up from her seat next to me, "But that long winded ass story ate up too much of my story time. I have a meeting. Maybe next time."

"Yeah, whatever you say," I sneered knowing that I was not getting any info out of her tonight.

Kate walked out right as Alice was walking in. My best friend approached me slowly with a questioning look on her face.

"What were you two talking about?" Alice asked motioning between me and the door that Kate had walked out of.

"We weren't talking about a fucking thing," I used my fingers to make quotations around 'we', "I talked and that hooker left me without shit to show for it in return."

"It's cute to see you try to make new friends," Alice chirped, "Moving on. What are you going to do about Edward?"

And here we were back to my bullshit again.

"Believe me, Alice. I have no fucking clue."

* * *

**A/N: Tell me something good...Tell me that you like it...yeah!**

**As much as the fandom owns me, real life tends to remind me in a not so subtle manner that it comes first. While I am dealing enjoy some of the favorites on my profile. They are good reading.**

**I'll be waiting for those reviews...**


	9. I am not an optimist

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight related.**

**Special thanks to SandraBR and rpattz granny for your consistent reviews. You guys are awesome!**

**I have a little surprise for you guys at the end but until then enjoy...**

* * *

BPOV

My mind was rebelling against all of the thoughts that this conversation was trying to dredge up.

Right now, my heart and my head were at war with my heart getting its ass handed to it. The logic of my situation was too real, realer than what I thought I felt between Edward and me. Any way I looked at it, what I experienced with Edward was a business transaction. As much as I threw it up in Rosalie's face that I wasn't a hooker, I wasn't too far from actually being one at this point. I might not have been on Charlie's payroll as one of his prostitutes but I was undeniably at least an escort. Yesterday solidified that fact.

Which brings the question to mind, where the fuck was my cut?

Rosalie and I need to have a little chit chat about that.

"Alice, I feel really fucking stupid," I griped while rubbing my palms into my eyes, "I want to be mad at Rosalie for killing my fantasy but she is right. I fucking hate that she is right. It was too good to be true. I should have known better."

Sighing heavily, Alice took my hands in hers and looked me dead in my face. The look on her face was uncharacteristically serious. Even before she opened her mouth, I knew what she was going to say. That same look crossed her face when I told her I was going to work at the mall after college and when I left said job after the incidents with James. She has always believed in fate so, to her, nothing happened without a reason.

"Bella, you're not stupid for believing that something good can come from this," she began, "Rose doesn't know everything. Sometimes in life things happen that are beyond anyone's control because they were meant to happen. You moving here, meeting Edward, him wanting to spend time with you, Charlie leaving town in time for you to be able to go out with him, Edward going all white knight trying to protect the virtues that you have long lost. That is too many coincidences not to be fate. Don't give up so easily, I know you, you'll regret it later if you don't fight for this."

"He thinks I'm a hooker," I reminded her, "Rosalie may not know everything but she made a damn good point. It was the lie that made him want to be with me. It is not fate this time, Alice. Who is to say that he'll even want to speak to me after he finds out the truth?"

"You'll never know if you don't tell him," Alice said nonchalantly, "Now will you?"

She was right.

"Fine," I grumbled and pulled my hands free from her grasp, "I just want to get this shit over with so I don't have to think about it anymore."

I rose from my seat and headed out of the library. My determination to stop feeling so torn was the only thing driving my feet forward.

Alice was right behind me as I walked into my room, stalked over to the dresser then grabbed my cell phone. There was a hesitant optimism slowly illuminating her face. Moments like this made me wish I could feel the way she felt. I wish I could see the silver lining in the clouds instead of seeing an impending storm that is just going to fuck up my hair and my mood. After all this time, I would have thought that some of her traits would have rubbed off on me by now.

With a deep breath in and out, I searched my phone and found Edward's phone number. My fingers were trembling as I tried to press the buttons to make the call. I want Edward, more than I've ever wanted any man. He is gorgeous, sweet, funny, intelligent, the list goes on and on. Edward was what dreams were made of. However, this wasn't about what I wanted. This was about being honest with Edward and myself. Regardless of whether the fairytale was only in my head, and for only one night, it was better than never having the experience at all.

Actually, that's a load of bullshit. I want my fucking fairytale. Those motherfuckers are supposed to last forever not one measly night. There were all types of fucked up people getting happy endings in those stories. The poor bitch, Cinderella, that one nasty broad that was into bestiality, Belle, the chick whose cunt smelled like fish, Ariel, even the ditz that let those seven dwarves feel her up, Snow White, all got their happy ending. Where the fuck was my happy ending? I'm a lot less fucked up than them so why can't shit just go my way?

This was all starting to piss me off.

Seeing how obvious it was that I was having a hard time with this, Alice held my hand in one of her own while she used the other to stroke up and down my arm. I appreciated the comfort she intended in her gesture however it was doing nothing for me. I just needed to bite the bullet.

Slowly, I pressed the call button on my phone and brought it up to my ear. It could have been a loaded gun I was holding to my head as nervous as I was. Each ring seemed like I was squeezing the trigger tighter and tighter waiting for the sound that would end it all. Instead of the bang, it would be his hello and inevitable goodbye that would bring everything to a standstill.

"Edward Cullen," he answered after the third ring.

"Um, hey, Edward," I stammered, "It's Bella."

Through the phone, I could hear him excuse himself. It was the middle of the day on a Friday therefore it would make sense for him to be at work. After a few seconds of muffled noises, I heard him speak again.

"Beautiful," the sound of his smooth voice broke my heart, "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

At this point, I was squeezing the hell out of Alice's hand I was so damn nervous. She didn't even try to release my grip on her hand. The only thing she did was continue to rub my arm without even a dirty look. I had to give her credit for being a great friend because I would have slapped the shit out me about five minutes ago if I were her.

"Do you have a minute?" I asked hoping I could stall, "I mean you sounded like you were busy, I could always talk to you later."

"No, you're fine," he responded, "I have a few minutes. Let me know what's on your mind."

"Okay, well here goes nothing," I started as I inhaled deeply then rambled everything quickly before I chickened out, "You told me that you didn't date women because you didn't trust them but I want you to trust me even though you really have no reason to because I lied to you the first time I ever met you which isn't a good thing but you made me so nervous and I only wanted to spend some time with you then you smiled at me which made my brain go numb so I just said whatever so I could have the opportunity to jump your fuckhot bones which still is not a good reason to lie but I never did it to hurt you or to get your money because I would never do that to you because you are so amazing beyond what is in your pockets including your manhood but I need your forgiveness and for you to tell me that everything will be okay and you still want to see me today even though what I did was wrong and I know that this isn't a fairytale but I've got to make a better candidate for a happy ending than a bitch that is half fish or some girl that is delusional and dances with talking animals while trying to catch a ride on fruit."

There, I did it.

By the end of my rant my chest was heaving. I felt like I was going to hyperventilate.

My mind zoned out everything around me as I concentrated on Edward breathing on the other end of the phone. The suspense of waiting for his response was killing me. It might have been three seconds or three years, I couldn't tell at this point, before he finally spoke.

"Um," Edward began in an awkward tone.

I was silently waiting for him to finish when he suddenly burst out laughing.

I fucking knew I would make a fool of myself in front of him.

I moved my hand to cover my face in embarrassment then remembered that Alice was holding it. Her facial expression was one of questioning and it made me feel sick to my stomach. I wanted to hang up and go cry myself into oblivion. Now I see why so many people lie and stick to that shit. This was not worth the humiliation.

Once his laughing died down, Edward returned to the conversation.

"Love," he chuckled, "I have no idea what you are talking about but I do agree that you are better than half fishes and girls that ride on fruit. If you don't mind though, could you elaborate on what it is exactly that you lied to me about. I don't remember you doing too much talking when I first met you so I'm a little lost."

I took a second to run back over what I said to him in my head and he was right. I never did actually say what I lied about. So let me try that again.

I really don't know why this was so fucking hard. I had been saying this shit since I got here.

"Edward," I said mustering up all the courage I had in my cowardly ass body, "I, Isabella Marie Swan, am not a whore, hooker, prostitute or anything of that sort."

The silence that followed this time was not broken by his laughter. There were no sounds coming from his end of the line at all. Listening as hard as possible, I couldn't even hear him breathing.

"Did you hear what I said?" I whispered into the phone.

I waited a second but there was no response.

"Hello?" I said a little louder.

Nothing but silence.

"Edward?" I was starting to panic.

A convulsion that started in my feet began to make its way up my body. I could feel the hysteria coming on. Any minute now, I was going to lose my shit. That motherfucking sliver of hope that I had let creep in was threatening to shatter my sanity. My mind told my stupid ass that he would hate me. Rosalie told me that he only wanted me as a hooker. Why the fuck didn't I listen?

"Please, Edward," I begged, "I'm sorry for lying to you. Please say something. Anything."

"What am I suppose to say?" He replied in a tone that was not too encouraging.

"I don't know," I mumbled, "Maybe that you forgive me and we can move on from this."

"Ha. I highly doubt that," he scoffed.

Do not ask me why but that made me snap. All the self-pity and embarrassment I felt shifted to anger and hostility.

"Seriously," I shouted, "You've got to be fucking kidding me! You would rather I be a fucking hooker that laid on her back for any and every man that could afford to cough up the money. That is better than me being a the regular, no-you-don't-need-to-pay-to-fuck-me woman that I am? What the fuck? Edward, you can't be that fucking dense."

My feelings had calmed considerably and were more desperate than before. I couldn't let him go like that. It wasn't in me to give up on him. From day one, I needed him in my life. That need was holding true with all its might.

"We have something," my voice softened as I continued, "I don't know what it is but I am positive that it is there. At least give me the chance to prove that this can be worth it. We can be worth it. I know I fucked up by lying to you but do not write me off over this bullshit. I am fucking begging over here. Please."

"Bella, I can't do this with you," Edward groaned, "You are related to Charles Swan. I can forgive the lying however, I can't be with you. Do you know how badly something like that could hurt my company? I can't date the relative of a pimp."

"But you can date a hooker?" I asked incredulously.

"No one would have known you were a hooker," he said, defending his stupid ass logic, "That can be hidden. There is no hiding that you are a Swan. I can't be associated with a pimp, I have to put my business first."

"Let me make sure I understand," I sniffled as the tears of my residual anger flowed down my cheeks, "You don't want to be with me because of who my father is. It is fine and dandy for you to fuck my father's hookers, it is also just as spiffy for you to date my father's hookers, hell it might even be alright for you to marry one of my father's hookers and have little hooker babies yet it would hurt your business if you continued to see his daughter? Did I get all that correct?"

"Bella-" he started but I had to interrupt.

"No. Fuck that, Edward." I sneered, "I put myself out there for you. I was willing to give you anything just so I could spend some time with you. I wanted to be with you for who you are not what you are or what you have or who you are associated with. Rosalie was right. I am only a business transaction to you. I thought we had more than that. Apparently, I was sadly fucking mistaken. Goodbye, Edward."

As soon as I hung up, Alice pulled me into her arms. She didn't say a word as she rocked our bodies back and forth while the tears fell from my eyes. I buried my face in her shoulder and cried in her arms as my mind and heart tried to get a grip on the situation.

This was un-fucking-believable. Never in a million years would I have thought that anyone would shun me because of my father. My dad was many things but a cockblock by name alone was not one of them. Charlie had never been a factor in any of my past relationships. Most people didn't even know who he was. Yet now I was sitting here feeling crushed and rejected for being related to him.

WHAT THE FUCK?

I was expecting Edward to be mad that I lied to him. I think I was prepared for that. Having him tell me that it would be bad for his business to be with me was a cold, hard shock. There were no feelings involved in his dismissal of me and by default any relationship that we could have had. He didn't even acknowledge that he felt anything for me.

He didn't give two fucks about me.

That realization hit me hard. My tears came faster and each breath I took was harder than the last.

It was my fault for convincing myself that he cared about me. The man only spent a few hours with me. And the entire time he was under the impression that I was a prostitute. I projected my feelings onto him when in reality there was nothing there on his end. I couldn't have fucked myself over more even if I had help.

That is probably why he decided not to have sex with me. All that bullshit about promising not to hurt me and wanting more than sex from me was his way of trying to let me down easy. Men can smell desperation and I know I must have reeked of it. I threw myself at him last night. My feelings had to be obvious. Edward's pity was probably the reason he said he wanted to see me again. Who is to say that he was ever really coming back today? He could have just said that to escape. I'm surprised he didn't just run out the room screaming instead of feeding me all those lines.

_I was so fucking clueless._

I don't know how long we sat there with Alice holding me and my sobs filling the room. She was rubbing my hair and whispering in my ear that she was sorry. Her apologies were unnecessary though. Alice hadn't caused this, I did. I was the one foolish enough to put my faith into a man that I barely knew. There was no way I could blame her for trying to be positive about this. Not once did she try to make me talk about it or make me feel worse. Being supportive was in her nature, another reason I loved her.

More time passed before I heard the door to my room open. I looked up to see Rosalie standing in my doorway.

"Is everything alright in here?" Rosalie questioned taking in my obviously disheveled appearance.

"I-I'm not in the mood, Rosalie," I mumbled between the shudders that were caused by all my crying.

"I'm not trying to upset you more than you already are," Rosalie continued despite my statement, "But someone is downstairs for and we need to talk before you head down there."

"It's not a good time, Rose," Alice tried to explain, "Just tell whoever it is that she isn't feeling well."

"It's Edward," Rosalie stated while giving me a pointed look.

Alice and I both gawked at Rosalie. Did I just hear her right? I couldn't have heard her correctly. But the look on Alice's face mirrored how I was feeling so I had to have heard what I think I did. So just for shits and giggles, I went ahead and asked the obvious question.

"Edward is downstairs?"

What the fuck was he doing here?

* * *

**A/N: Okay so you're probably wondering what the surprise is right? Well I'm doing the next chapter from Edward's perspective. It will be long, it will cover everything up until this point in the story, it also will take awhile...**

**Who's excited? Review and let me know what you guys are thinking...**


	10. Is she an angel?

_Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight related_.

**Like I promised, here is Edward's POV. There will be two more chapters of his POV then back to Bella. Hopefully this sheds some light...enjoy!**

* * *

EPOV

When I woke up this morning, I had a feeling that today was going to be different. I don't know why but I knew it.

I began my morning as I usually do. My five mile run at 5:00 am was a refreshing part of my routine. Being outside in the fresh air while I stretched and worked my muscles repeatedly in an effort to push forward as fast as I can was invigorating.

Ever since Breaking Dawn broke into a complete frenzy with all the new clients and heavy workloads, I haven't had much time for my usual trips to the gym or playing ball with the boys. Sticking this run into my mornings not only helped me keep myself in shape, it keeps me level headed in spite of the stress that I should be feeling right now.

I've tried to convince my business partner, Jacob Black, to join me on numerous occasions but his preferred method of tension relief was shooting off his little Jacob Juniors into whatever available orifice he could convince his random women into letting him put his dick in. I told him that this run would probably help his stamina to which he replied that so does practice. And of course, I couldn't fault the man's logic, it made perfect sense. I would be lying if I said I wasn't jealous of his carefree attitude towards sex but I'm too jaded to share his sentiments. Unfortunately, I have been through too many crazy situations with various chicks trying to get their hands on my riches by any means necessary to feel his sense of freedom. Under different circumstances, I'd definitely be following his lead.

Once I made it back in from my run, I hit the shower. As usual, I followed this up with a shave before I head into the kitchen to make myself some breakfast. An omelet, toast, and cut up fruit were on today's breakfast menu. Most guys don't think about stuff like how important it is to take care of their body and eat right but my dad, Carlisle, is a physician so I have no excuses. Not only was he a doctor, he had more women falling over him than most men half his age so I would be a fool not to listen to him. Moreover, I've seen what becomes of those that don't take care of themselves. Yeah, that fat, greasy, balding dude that lives alone and has to yank his Johnson to images of beautiful women that he will never get the opportunity to touch; that is not going to be me. Never that.

Skimming articles on and checking my emails get my brain into motion while I finish my food. I clear my mess then head back to the bathroom to brush my teeth before I get dressed.

Being the CEO of a world renowned marketing firm has its advantages, and my closest full of designer suits was one of them. Now don't get me wrong, I'm not one of those metro sexual guys that spends most of his time primping himself for hours in a mirror but I do have an image to uphold. In my line of business, it is all about the image. No one wants to put their business that makes millions of dollar per year into the hands of a company whose employees look like they should be begging for change down in the subway.

After I get my clothes settled, I run my fingers through my hair a few times to tame the beast as best I can then I'm out the door.

As I'm pulling out of the parking garage I phone our secretary, Emily, to confirm my schedule. Today was Tuesday so I had cleared the early part of the day in order to make the drive out to Swan House to drop off some paperwork. But before I head out that way, I wanted to stop in the office real quick to make sure nothing needed my immediate attention. My business had to come before my pleasure. Besides, without the money that my business provides I would not be able to enjoy the pleasures that I do.

The building that we chose to house Breaking Dawn made me smile every time I saw it. The outside windows reflected dusk in the morning and dawn when it was night. To say it was cool would be an insult.

I parked in front of the building and headed up to my office. Right as the elevator doors opened, Emily stood there waiting for me with a smile on her face.

"Good morning, Mr. Cullen," she handed me a coffee then turned to walk with me down the hall, "Mr. Black is already in his office. He wants you to come see him before you leave. I've already set up the launch meeting for Friday so there is nothing to worry about there. You are having lunch with that reporter from the New York Times tomorrow at noon. Also, Esme called about the party for Carlisle that is next week. She said, and I'm quoting here so don't shoot the messenger, you will be there even if she has to drag your corporate ass there herself. You're tux will be delivered on Monday and a car has been arranged to pick you up. Besides picking up your gift, you should be all good to go."

"Thank you, Emily," I laughed, "Take the rest of the day off, okay. You've done enough and it isn't even eight am yet."

Her eyes brightened at my statement, "You sure you don't need anything else?"

"Go before I change my mind," I commanded.

She vanished before I could even finish my sentence. I laughed to myself thinking of lucky we were to have her here.

Emily came on board prior to our big break. When we were in the beginning stages, things like client meetings and campaign launches were nonexistent. The staff was small along with the client list.

Jacob hired Emily but his only reasoning was that she was gorgeous. Soon after, she became an intricate, necessary part of the team. She was ambitious, hard working, and tough. Jacob brought the excitement and presentation, I provided the ideas and motivation, and Emily was the practical foundation that pulled everything together and let's be honest, it didn't hurt not one damn bit that the girl was very easy on the eyes. Her smooth, honey caramel complexion highlighted everything about her. Her dark brown eyes, her long, black hair, her bright, white smile that came with dimples, her womanly curves. There wasn't a single complaint from anyone. Best part, she earned her place and then some so the least I could do was give the girl a day off.

Since I know that the few things I could have done this morning were taken care of, I made my way straight to Jacob's office.

Walking over the threshold into Jacob office was like passing through to an alternate universe. His entire office was black; black walls, black carpet, black blinds, with the exception of his white desk and chair. Those two sat in stark contrast to the rest of the room, the only hints of color in the dead center. If it wasn't so damn cliché for him I would consider the design intriguing.

"Black."

"Cullen," he responded in a jovial tone, looking up from the papers on his desk, "Just the man I wanted to see."

There was nothing like a perky motherfucker in the morning but that was who Jacob was. Not even the early hour could dampen Jacob's good-humored demeanor.

"What's up?"

"We still on for tonight?" Jacob looked at me with a devious smirk on his face. "You know I hate hitting the town without my trusty wingman."

Waking up with his dick on his mind. Classic Jacob.

"That's what the fuck you wanted?" I scoffed, "I thought you might actually have something important to tell me."

"No. Although me snagging a new buddy tonight is high on my priority list," he laughed, "But that aside, the numbers from the McDonald's campaign came in. We killed that shit. Another reason to go out and celebrate. What do you say? Drinks on me all night. You can't turn that down."

While celebrating the success of yet another campaign sounded great, fending off all the parasites that would certainly come out the woodworks did not. When Jacob and I hit the bars, all dignity goes out the window. Any type of sexual favor you could think of would be thrown on the table like a bet in a poker game with each chick trying to one up the last. Jacob was all in but I folded at even the thought. Oh well, one night won't hurt.

"Fine," I groaned as I turned and left.

Sometimes I do not know why I let Jacob talk me into shit like this. He knows that I don't date or take home women from the clubs. I have my own preference that works just fine for me.

Swan House was that preference. Just another one of my escapes from my hectic life. It was one of the only brothels in the area without a shady reputation or equally shady owner and beauty was a prerequisite for the women that was never circumvented. If I didn't know any better I would have thought the place was like a luxurious mansion out in the boonies. It didn't even seem like Charles Swan was selling pussy which worked perfectly for me because this would not be a good look for my company if people found out I was using his services. Like they say, more money more problems. Regular guys could buy hookers left and right with no one batting an eye but let that be me, not only would all hell break loose, I'd be blamed for the very sudden rise in the prostitute population. With the almost instant fame and fortune also came the quick knowledge that if I wanted to get my rocks off, discretion was my best friend. I knew better than to jump every woman that would spread her legs but I have needs that I want met without all the confusion or lies.

That's where Charlie came in.

Over the past year, I had met with a few of Charlie's girls. First, there was Jessica. She must have been one of his new girls because she damn near sucked the skin off my man, literally. That girl was lucky I'm a gentleman or else she would have had a hard time working her jaw at all for the rest of her life. I dropped her immediately. Then, there was Lauren. Either she had been in the business for entirely too long or she used her body to pay for everything from toothpaste to her car. She had absolutely no snap back in her snatch and I definitely didn't want any piece of that. After her was Heidi who was cool and she introduced me to my current girl, Tanya.

Tanya was a professional in the best possible way. That girl knew how to make a lasting impression. Heidi asked her to lend a hand in one of our more trying sessions and boy did she take over the show. When I met her, I couldn't keep my eyes off her body. Her face was one of those dime a dozen pretty girl faces. Honestly, I wouldn't be able to pick her face out of a line up however I'd recognize her body anywhere.

Nothing special about her looks but the way she used her assets was legendary. Her talents ran from the tip of her tongue to the back of her throat. She should work for the circus. I could probably bend her into a pretzel, her tongue did all types of acrobatics, and she could do this one magic trick where she made my man disappear down her throat that was thoroughly entertaining.

But as much as I enjoyed her skills, I had talents of my own which included being able to spot a gold digger a mile away. That would be a mild description of what Tanya was. With the way Charlie did business, every single penny I spent went through him. I respected that. Tanya, on the other hand, asked me on several different occasions to direct the money to her. I wouldn't advise that anyone bite the hand that feeds them but it was her stomach on the line not mine. I stuck with what I agreed on with Charlie, which seemed to piss her off. After that didn't go her way, she started throwing hints that she wanted to spend more time with me. Didn't she ever hear that you can't turn a hoe into a housewife?

No matter how well she could turn a trick, they were still for kids. Maybe when I was younger, I would have fallen for it but I am a man now. I know better. This brought about the reason for my visit today. I didn't know how far she might go to get ahead so I had my lawyers make sure the contract I had with Charlie was airtight. The last thing I needed was for her to broadcast my business for the world to see.

Non-disclosure agreements were another one of my good friends, just in case. If Tanya ever decided to open her mouth, my lawyers would make sure I owned her and everything she ever thought to want. Hopefully with nothing to gain from sharing my past time with the world, she would keep it to herself.

I would have put this off until my meeting with her on Thursday but after last week's debauchery, I had to cover my ass before the shit hit the fan.

When I met up with Tanya at the house last week, she went all bi-polar on me. One minute she was jumping around as if she was really excited and the next she was crying like she just found out her dog died. Remembering that whole scenario made my dick twitch and not in a good way.

"Something on your mind?" I finally asked after her mood started to get aggravating.

I came here to cum, not be Dr. Phil.

"Edward," Tanya whined in her nasally voice that she used when she wanted to get her way, "You know how I feel about you. It's time we take the next step. I love you."

And that right there was where I put my foot down. She had been trying this same shit for weeks and it was past getting old. I was tired of telling her the same thing over and over. All I wanted was to get my dick sucked and possibly some pussy if I had some extra energy to burn.

Begging did not change the fact that I wasn't going there with her. She was a hooker for crying out loud. Lord knows how many men she is fucking now, much less before I met her. What would I look like having feelings for a self-made tramp? A damn fool, that's what.

"I know you say you love me, Tanya," I said while holding onto her shoulders and looking her in the eyes, "Problem is you probably tell that shit to everybody. So I hear you talking but I just don't believe you."

Some emotion flashed across her face but she pulled it in quickly. Instead, she raised her brow as she stalked over to me.

"Really, Edward?" She purred as she kneeled down slowly with her hands trailing down my chest, "You think I tell every man that I love him?"

Without waiting for an answer, she unbuttoned and unzipped my pants quickly then slid her hand into my briefs. The feeling of her soft palm on my shaft sent my thoughts down a completely different route.

_What were we talking about again? _

Who the fuck cares, I'm about to get a nut.

She pulled me out and licked around the base. One of her hands massaged my thigh while the other held my man steady to her mouth. She kissed and teased me with her tongue for a minute before she ran my length with that gifted ass tongue of hers. Tanya knew what I liked I could never deny that.

Once she hit the tip, she took just the head into her hot little mouth. It was wet, it was warm, it was soft, and it was great. All the blood rushed straight to my cock as she sucked with just the right amount of pressure while flicking her tongue over my tip again and again and a-motherfucking-gain. How that girl could suck and lick at the same time was a miracle that I thanked God for at every opportunity I had to enjoy it.

My eyes rolled into the back of my head when she pushed me further into her warm mouth. I gently wrapped my hand into the hair at the back of her neck as she took me in and out with ease. From the roof of her mouth to the back of her throat to the inside of her left cheek then the right and back down her throat, there wasn't a part of her mouth that she left untouched.

I could feel all the tension in my body draining into my groin as she pulled me closer and closer to my release.

Suddenly, I felt something that caused me to involuntarily yank her head back.

"Whoa, there Mike Tyson," I spat as I glared down at her, "You know I don't do teeth."

Tanya lifted her head giving me a faux innocent look that made the gentleman in me cringe.

_I don't hit women._

_I don't hit women._

"Oh, did I do something you didn't like?" Tanya cooed before she snapped, "I guess now you know how the fuck I feel."

I released my grip on her hair then pried her hands away from my dick. Now I wouldn't trust her as far as I could throw her. If she hurt him then I was definitely going to hurt her. I did not need any of that kind of trouble in my life.

I put a safe distance between her and my cock. She rose up from her knees to stand with her arms folded across her chest looking pissed. I almost got my man Lorena Bobbitted by her teeth and she had the nerve to have an attitude. This bitch was crazy.

"Please don't mistake my kindness for weakness," my voice grew darker with ever word, "Just because I don't go around slapping women doesn't make you invincible. You try that again and you'll lose a lot more than just me as a client. Do you understand?"

That's when she went back to the bi-polar bullshit.

"Edward, I'm so sorry," she cried and tried to reach out to me, "I was just upset. I would never hurt you. Please forgive me. I didn't mean it."

Nothing she said made a difference. She couldn't be trusted. I took a step back from her for good measure as she continued her show.

"I only wanted you to see how good we can be together," her eyes were locked on mine as she shifted gears again, "Charlie said that we can't use the house next week. So I figured that since we had to be out that you might want to consider us being more than what we are."

This was news to me. I never took Tanya anywhere. Her being a hooker had nothing to do with it though. We were not a couple and she didn't need any more reasons to think that we were. Taking her out in public would only complicate things further in her already fucked up view of our arrangement.

"That doesn't work for me," I concluded.

"Are you still mad at me?" She asked in a soft voice, "Don't be mad. I wouldn't have hurt you. Let me make it up to you."

Even though my erection was still going strong, she couldn't really think I would stick my dick back in her mouth after that little stunt.

"You must think I'm stupid," I scoffed.

"Edward, please," she pleaded, "I'm sorry."

My head screamed for me to head out the door and never look back. My man, on the other hand, had very different plans. And my pockets, which had dropped $10,000 for this night, agreed with him. They quickly came to an agreement that only one thing could solve this problem.

"Turn around," I barked, "And bend over."

That memory filled my head the entire drive out to Swan House before I shook it off.

As I drove into the driveway, my attention went to a brunette lugging a giant box from an older model Chevy Avalanche up to the house. She didn't look familiar to me but new girls came through Charlie's all the time. He keeps a nice rotation going.

I hurried out of the car to go offer her a hand but she was gone before I made it to the door. In her haste, she left the door wide open so I stepped in and closed it behind me. I knew Charlie wouldn't mind me being here because I had already informed him that I would be stopping in this morning.

A quick glance showed that no one was around so I went to the only other room I was familiar with besides Tanya's, the kitchen. Just as I was about to sit down, the brunette from earlier rounded the corner and screamed.

""Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhit! Who the fuck are you?"

Standing there with her hands to her heaving chest was one of the most gorgeous women I had ever seen and I have seen some beauties. Her chestnut brown hair flowed down over her breasts that looked awfully perky given that her raised arms were slightly pushing them together.

_I wouldn't mind having my face being between those. _

The curves of her waist rounded out into the most perfectly proportioned hips and thighs that were covered in tight blue jeans.

_I wouldn't mind having my face between those either. _

_And various other body parts._

Her body was perfect so credit had to be given to her face for pulling my attention away from it. And even with the frightened look reflected in her deep chocolate brown eyes, she was mesmerizing.

Being lost in her beauty, it took me a second before I realized she had asked me something. But since I had no clue what that was at the moment, I just spoke the first thing that came to mind.

"Sorry if I startled you," I stated while a smile overpowered my face as I noticed the Superman emblem in the middle of her chest, "I was told that I was expected."

_A superhero. I could definitely work that into my fantasies._

"Oh," was her simple reply.

The way her lips formed the word made images of those lips wrapped around me flash through my mind. This trip was already taking a turn for the better.

"Hmm," I hummed while I continued to gawk at the lovely creature before me, "You are a very pretty girl. I don't think Charlie has ever mentioned you to me before."

In response, she giggled. I wasn't sure if it was because I called her pretty or at the mention of Charlie but I wanted to make it clear to her what my intentions were.

"I would like to get to know you better," I stared into her eyes trying to compel her to go along with my request, "I know I already told Charlie I wanted Tanya for Thursday but I think you would suit me better."

I probably should have run this by Charlie first but there was no way I was walking out of here without some kind of guarantee that I would see her again. Procedure be damned.

"Uh sure," she stuttered hesitantly.

"Good," I reassured her, "Please tell Charlie that I apologize for my abrupt change and I'll gladly double his rate."

My best theory included the improbability that he would deny the extra money, especially for a newbie. It would be a small price to pay to make her mine.

"Uh sure."

Her short responses were making it hard for me to get a read on what she was actually thinking. She could think I was some random ass jerk off for all I knew. The thought made me laugh. Of course the first woman that I'd come across in a long time that piqued my interest would write me off as some creepy ass pervert.

"Right, sure," I agreed wanting to confirm that she would be willing to see me, "I'll see you on Thursday at 6 pm sharp."

She didn't protest so I turned to make my way back out to the car. Running into her made this trip very worthwhile.

I hopped in my car and was almost back to the interstate when I realized I still had the paperwork with me. Knowing that the likelihood of running into Tanya my second time back was as certain as my next breath, I decided to call Charlie's manager to get a fax number instead of going back. Now that I found a replacement for her, I would be avoiding that bitch like the plague.

"Rosalie Hale speaking," she answered after the second ring.

"Hey, Rosalie. This is Edward Cullen."

"Mr. Cullen," she greeted, "Charlie told me that you were stopping by today. Are you here?"

"Actually, I just left there," I smiled thinking about the beautiful brunette mystery that had my head all twisted, "I forgot to leave the papers. I was distracted. I'll need to fax them to you once I'm back in the city."

"That's fine," she replied, "I'll be waiting for those then."

"Also, I need to change girls for Thursday," I paused because it hit me that I didn't even get the girl's name.

Her outfit must have been a clue so maybe Rosalie would know who I was talking about, "I want the Lois Lane instead of Tanya."

"Lois Lane?" She questioned, "Like the dark haired chick from Superman?"

"Yes," I exclaimed, "At 6 as usual."

"I'm not sure I understand," she replied sounding a little confused, "But I'll see what I can do."

"You're good at your job, I trust that you will make it happen. Thanks."

I hung up feeling great. Not only would I be rid of Tanya, I had a perfect angel as her replacement. The only way this day could get better was if she was at my house naked when I returned home.

_God, please let her be at my house naked when I return home._

That's a pretty fucked up prayer but you never know. The man upstairs might be feeling generous today.

An hour later, I was walking back into my office. I tried to focus on doing some work but that girl seeped into every thought I had.

Only two days and I could indulge in her to my heart's content.

Question is, would I be able to wait that long?

* * *

**A/N: He's not done yet...review and let me know what you think...**


	11. Is she a goddess?

_Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight related._

**Okay so here is the deal, I really want to go back to Bella's POV so that we can move the story ahead but I made a promise that I am going to keep. Edward gets 1 more chapter then he is done. Hopefully this is helping clear up all the questions you guys had.**

* * *

EPOV

"Be ready to go in five," Jacob hollered into my office as he walked past.

His voice broke me out of my reverie. I had almost forgotten that I promised to go out with him tonight.

Ever since I left Swan House, I couldn't get that girl out of my head so I had been sitting here imaging all the positions I would be able to contort her little body into two days from now. Diverted would be the mild form of what I was.

I needed to shake this off.

Edward Cullen does not obsess especially over a woman. I run a multi-million dollar business that I don't obsess over and women don't make you money, unless you're Charlie Swan, so there appeal to me was minimal. I could have any woman I chose and she was my choice just waiting to be chosen.

So why am I stuck on her?

There is something different about her though that I can't quite put my finger on. But believe you me, once I get her alone I am going to put my fingers all over her until I figure out what it is.

That thought had my eyes rolling into the back of my head. When they finally refocused, my eyes caught the time.

My five minutes were up.

Might as well get this shit over with.

A night out with good old Jacob Black, just what I didn't want. That man attracted the most unsavory bitches this side of the Mississippi and that's saying a lot because New York alone was filled to the brim with unscrupulous tramps.

College tramps, corporate tramps, broke tramps, and the greedy, all them bitches wanted money and clung to men with power like they were needy.

_I should send that shit in to Dr. Seuss._

There was nothing like a woman degrading herself to make my dick go limp and my hand go to protect my wallet.

Thinking about how tonight will play out sent shivers down my spine.

The night started out normal enough. I was still a little distracted from my encounter with that goddess earlier but I would have plenty of time to dwell on that later. Now I needed to celebrate one of our many accomplishments.

Landing the McDonald's campaign was like a fucking miracle so since our first campaign for them came back with astounding numbers, there was no way I could pull myself out of the festivities. Our team worked too hard not to enjoy this victory.

Jacob made the plans for the entire staff to spend the night out at a new club in the city, Twilight. Even though I usually avoided clubs, I had a soft spot for this one.

The atmosphere here calmed me. It was one of the more upscale clubs in the city but it still had a welcoming feel to it. There were loveseats and sectionals spread throughout various areas off to the side of the dance floor. Adored on the walls were tree designs that were backlight by color shifting lights. The bars lit up like stars in the night sky. In a city as crowded as New York, this was as close to a meadow as it would get without homeless people and smog.

The place was packed for a Tuesday night.

I followed Jacob through the crowds on the first two levels before we made our way to the third floor VIP lounge. Looking around, I could see my various employees lounging around, enjoying themselves.

Not being the kind of guy to waste time, Jacob grabbed us some champagne from one of the servers before calling everybody to attention.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Jacob shouted as he clinked a pen against his glass that was raised in the air, "So we all know why we are here. Breaking Dawn rocked the McDonald's marketing launch. Let's use tonight to celebrate a job well done because God knows we've earned it."

Everyone raised their drinks higher in agreement with his sentiment.

"Jacob's right," I added, "We couldn't have made it this far without the hard work all of you put in."

"Does that mean we all get raises?" Someone shouted out of the crowd.

"Hell no," Jacob laughed, "You're probably getting paid too much as it is. But you can all have drinks on me. How does that sound?"

"Like we got ripped off."

That made the room burst into laughter.

It was well known that since we landed the huge deal with Nike, Jacob and I took very good care of our employees. Forbes even listed Breaking Dawn as one of the best employers to work for its second consecutive year. Being compensated for the amazing work they cranked out was never an issue and we made sure of it. We took every opportunity we could to show them how much they were appreciated. Jacob and I knew damn well that we couldn't have done all of this without them so it was only fair.

"I'll toast to that," Jacob joked.

After a couple of minutes of mingling with our staff, Jacob came back over my way.

"Well," he started while rocking back and forth on his heels, "I'm headed downstairs."

"So soon," I responded.

"Edward, you know damn well I'm a lawsuit walking if I stay up here," Jacob laughed as he patted me on my back. "Emily told me that if I keep staring at her ass she is going to make sure I go blind in the near future. Downstairs is full of willing participants that won't cost us an arm and a leg. Hopefully there will be some welcoming arms and opening legs waiting for me so I'm gone."

He walked off looking rather determined.

Typical Jacob.

Aside from the usual flirt and gropes from waitresses, the night played out without a hitch. My staff had a ball, Jacob took home a couple of girls, and I deflected every advance with assassin like precision.

All in all it was a good night.

Going back to my routine, Wednesday came and went. I avoided a call from Tanya when I made it home that night but that was to be expected. I didn't have anything to say to her and I definitely didn't want to hear anything she had to say. My sights were set on my brunette beauty and tomorrow my wait would be over.

When I woke up on Thursday, I was on edge. From what I already knew about this upcoming week, Charlie didn't want clients in the house. Rosalie made it clear in a phone call to me that all clients needed to stay out of Charlie's path. I had no clue what was going on but I figured this would give me a chance to do something special with my new girl. I don't know why but a part of me felt like I needed to take her out and not just take her to some hotel right off the bat.

My desire to wine and dine women had long been missing along with the urge to cuddle and makeout. I just did not see the point anymore. Why would I spend my money feeding and pampering a woman for the possibility of sex when I could buy the sex in the first place? It saves me time, effort, and makes sense. Let's cut to the chase and save the dramatics.

Don't get me wrong, I can do romance however experience made me see things in a different light. If I took every chick I met out and treated her like a queen then what would make it unique when I really did find the woman that I wanted to be that special one.

Nothing, that's what.

_Wait, special one? _

_Where did that come from?_

Now given the circumstances that I've been put in due to this new Swan House regulation, I've made a concession. Well, it was more than welcome, if I'm being honest with myself, because for some reason I wanted to do this for her. I asked Emily to reserve me a table at one of my favorite restaurants outside of the city for this occasion. Also, I pulled out the Lamborghini that I had bought for myself to celebrate Breaking Dawn's big break. No one had ever ridden in that car, not even my own mother. The overwhelming urge to impress her was stifling, I couldn't help it though. She was making me bend my rules and I haven't even touched her yet.

I may be in deep shit with this one.

These urges were new to me. I couldn't remember a single woman that I had pursued, even when I was younger, with such a feeling of possessiveness. Every single part of my body was screaming that I had to make her mine. My mind kept circling back to her like a boomerang. I got a fucking boner from just thinking about the girl, which had not happened since I was sixteen.

This shit was getting embarrassing.

I had the sneaking suspicion that the sensations in my core that laid claim to her as mine came from more than just me buying her for the night. I wasn't this anxious when I lost my virginity or my first time with a prostitute. She had me all worked up. She was something more and it is imperative that I have her.

Unlike the last time I made this drive, this ride out to Swan House had me sporting wood instead of feeling my balls shrivel up into my throat.

I hope she's ready because I have something I've been waiting to give her for two days.

The sun was beginning to set as I pulled up to the house. I quickly made my way up to the door and rang the bell. The door swung open before I even removed my hand from the buzzer.

Rosalie stood in the doorway but I couldn't concentrate on her.

There she was.

My goddess.

She was radiant, sexy, and mine.

Without even realizing it, she embodied everything I could have ever wanted in a woman.

It had taken two of the longest days of my life to get to this moment. Two days that seemed like an eternity.

She was well worth the wait though. The way she looked had to be a sin. Her body looked like it had been poured into the dress she had on but it was elegant. Her creamy skin beckoned me and I had to fight the urge to touch every inch of her.

Rosalie broke me from my ogling when she spoke.

"Good evening, Mr. Cullen," Rosalie greeted then turned to prompt my goddess, who was still staring at me, to speak, "Isabella?"

So that was her name. Of course, a beautiful girl such as her would have an equally lovely name.

"Hey," she responded while her eyes roamed all over my body.

"Hey," I replied.

Her reaction to me would have been annoying if it had been any other woman. Nevertheless, for her to be standing here admiring me the way she was only drove me wild. If she knew the things I had been fantasizing about her over the past couple of days then she wouldn't be looking at me with that gleam of wonder in her eyes. If only she knew…soon enough I'd be able to show her.

I couldn't let this moment pass without verbally acknowledging the obvious.

"Isabella, you are breathtaking," I stated before I gave into the need to feel her skin.

I reached my hand out to take hers then pressed my lips to the delicate flesh that I had been yearning to taste. She tasted even more divine than she looked. The sweet scent of her skin coupled with the smoothness of her skin pressed to my mouth was intoxicating. Her body was very deserving of my attention and devotion. This was just the start of things to come but if I didn't pull myself away from her now then Rosalie was about to get a free show.

Rosalie was a hard ass so I'd love to see the expression on her face if that shit did happened.

"I would love to bask in your beauty for the rest of the evening," I murmured to Isabella, trying to pry my thoughts away from the imagery of me taking her in the middle of this floor as Rosalie stood there looking dumbfounded, "But I have made plans for tonight. Shall we?"

We needed to leave now before this became reality.

"Uh sure," she replied in a tone that sounded uncertain.

Her uncertainty intrigued me. Going from pussy being thrown at me to this was refreshing. Her responses didn't tell me where I stood with her just like the first time we spoke. Even looking like sex on legs, she wasn't throwing it in my face despite the fact that my face wouldn't have minded one bit.

"There's my girl," I laughed to myself for being unable to stay focused, "I knew you were in there."

Using damn near every ounce of my self-control, I nodded in departure to Rosalie then lead Isabella to my car. As I helped her into the seat, I took it upon myself to have another taste by bringing my lips to her hand. I knew I wouldn't be able to handle any more than that so I shut her door and made my way across the car to join her inside.

Right as I was about to begin our drive to the restaurant, I noticed that Isabella was slouching down into her seat.

"Are you okay?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Uh sure," she replied looking rather uncomfortable.

That little glimpse of her nerves lifted some of my tension. I had to laugh because she looked how I felt, nervous as all hell. At least I wasn't the only one.

"I-I'm not stupid," she stuttered, "I s-swear."

"I never thought that for a second," I tried to reassure her because that notion had never crossed my mind, "But you do seem rather nervous. You can relax, love. I promise I won't hurt you."

I don't know where that came from but the words flew out of my mouth like they came from the depths of my soul. Nonetheless, I meant every word and not just in the sense of physically causing her harm.

"As long as you promise," she whispered, hiding her face from me by looking down at her lap.

I couldn't take not being able to see her angelic face. I lifted her chin towards me. In that moment, I became lost in her eyes however, I felt anything but misplaced. She felt like home. Desires I didn't even know I had started bubbling to the surface. I barely knew her yet she was evoking such strong feelings in me with the simplest of gestures.

What was it about this woman that made me care for her?

Needing to reiterate my assertion, "I do promise."

My words must have touched her because she closed her eyes. Now I had the chance to closely admire her beauty. Most of her features had a delicate femininity to them. Long eyelashes, cute little nose, subtly round cheeks, succulent lips. Staring at the serenity that was now apparent on her gorgeous face, I didn't want to stop myself once I realized I was leaning towards her. Softly, I pressed my lips to hers. Her mouth was supple under the pressure of mine. I swear there was an electricity that passed between us. Before it could get out of hand, I pulled away.

"We have plans," I sighed.

She nodded in agreement then started to lick her lips.

That had to be the sexiest thing I had ever seen.

I need to get out of here before I fuck her in this car.

The drive to the restaurant was relatively quiet. When we did talk, Isabella spoke with such honesty that I had to return the sentiment. I wanted to be completely truthful with her. I didn't make it a habit to lie but with Isabella it was more than just that. I wanted her to know me, to understand me. I found myself explaining my actions to her without feeling like she was judging me or prying. Something made me trust her and as the night went on, I shared more and more of myself with her.

At the restaurant, we talked about where we grew up and how our lives had shaped us up to this point. I found that not only was she beautiful on the outside, she was smart, funny, and open. Every word from her mouth made me value her more. I could have talked to her forever and enjoyed each and every moment.

On the ride back, I realized that I wanted more from her than just her body. Not being the type to delude myself, I also recognized that she worked for Charlie, which meant that she might hold this appeal to all of his other clients. I didn't care though. I wanted her to myself and in order to get her I'd have to make her see that there could be more to us. Shit, now I'm over here sounding like Tanya. Who would have guessed I would be in this predicament, I know I damn sure didn't.

When we finally made it back to the house, I didn't want to let her go.

"You ready to go inside?" I asked with the hope that she'd want to stay with me.

"Uh sure."

"You are so eloquent," I laughed.

Those two words were going to be the death of me.

"How did I get so lucky?"

"You haven't gotten lucky yet," she responded with a wink, "But we can always change that."

I almost jizzed on my damn self.

What the fuck is she doing to me?

I walked her inside and without hesitation, she began to ascend the stairs. The second her foot hit that first step my mind went ballistic.

Isabella was leading me to her bedroom.

That idea would not bode well if I'm trying to show her that I want her to be more to me than just sexual pleasure. If I go up those stairs with her then I am going to fuck her. Hard. Repeatedly. For an extended amount of time.

Shelling out twenty thousand dollars to have sex with her suddenly seemed like an insult. She was worth more than that. She was priceless.

My hand automatically pulled hers to a stop when she went for the second step.

"Is something wrong?" she asked with her brows bowed in confusion.

"No," I stated while attempting to hold my tongue so that my thoughts didn't spill out.

"Okay, are you coming up?"

Why is she doing this to me?

Gentleman don't screw the brains out of the women they pursue the first chance they get. I had to be strong. I think I have willpower. Part of me still fantasized about ripping her dress off right here and taking her on the steps but a bigger part imagined what it would be like to make her a part of my life. To wake up to her every day, watch TV with her, hug her, stroke her hair, laugh with her, just be with her. I'd never had that before but I wanted it now. With her. Therefore, to make it possible I had to resist, I couldn't fuck this up because I was thinking with the wrong head.

Steeling myself to my resolve, I motioned for her to continue.

I knew she was waiting for me to walk with her, it was clear in the brief pause she took before headed up the stairs. I had to take a moment to gather myself. My mind may have been ready but my body was not.

Sometimes, my hands and dick had a mind of their own. This was definitely one of those times. They would act of their own volition. Those selfish bastards never thought too far in the future. They lived in the here and now.

After taking several deep breaths, I followed her up the steps. I saw the door standing wide open as soon as I cleared the last of the stairs. With unsteady steps, I walked right into the room.

This woman was trying to kill me.

I know I wished for this yesterday but God really had some fucked up timing.

Isabella dropped the dress and was in front of me in some of the most heartbreakingly delicious lingerie I had ever seen on a woman.

"Bella," I gasped.

Why was everything about her so damn amazing?

The way she looked in nothing but a bra and panties was ten times better than how she looked in that dress.

All other thoughts had flown out the window at this point.

Now what do I do?

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you guys are thinking...I really need the encouragement for his POV...so review...review...review...**


	12. Is she a dominatrix?

_SM still owns all things Twilight related...lucky ass woman..._

**After this my dear readers, we will be returning to Bella and moving things along...**

* * *

EPOV

Fuck me.

_No, scratch that. Not fuck me, fuck her. NOW!_

Don't ask me how but I think my dick just talked. I can't be sure though because Bella has caused multiple functions in my brain to stop working.

If I were a lesser man then I would be standing here whimpering and biting my knuckles at the sight, this magnificent, glorious, heart wrenchingly beautiful sight of her openly offering herself, before me. But I am not a lesser man. I am Edward Cullen. I have seen pussy before, even though my current reaction is making me question the validity of that reflection, and, luckily for my sanity, she wasn't even all the way naked.

I can handle this.

Look but don't touch.

I don't know whether to thank God for letting me see this or curse the devil for not being able to have it. Or vice versa because I was coming to suspect that God may be fucking with me.

Her pale skin, shrouded in the dark material that barely covered her most intimate areas, looked radiant in contrast to the blackness of the room. She could really be an angel but the heels she was wearing begged to differ.

I can't decide whether to drop to my knees and worship her or throw her on the bed and defile her.

"Edward," the sound of my name falling like a breath from her lips brought my full attention back to her, "Please do or say something."

What to do?

How the fuck am I supposed to say no to her?

I have to remember why I am doing this.

I'd like to have her in my life.

I'd love to have her in my life.

I've got to have her in my life.

"I promised I wouldn't hurt you," I managed to say instead of something that amounted to "I'm about to split you in two with my dick'.

I was damn proud of myself for that.

"You did," she replied slowly, "But what does that have to do with right now? Isn't this what you want?"

The sadness glimmering in her eyes pained me and before I could even consider what I was doing, I was in motion. I wanted to comfort her but I didn't know how so I ran my fingers along the side of her face. The whole time I stared at her lips that parted when I my skin came into contact with hers.

Maybe I could have her tonight and still show her that she is more than sex to me.

I can do that, right?

Yeah, I could do that. It'll just need to be slow like in all those corny chick flicks. I could, um, what do they call it again, I could make whoopee? No, that doesn't sound right. I could make babies? Now I'm sounding like a bad R&B singer. I could make love. That's it, I could make love to her. I'm pretty sure that would show her that I care. All I have to do is go slow. I am capable of going slow.

That's fucking brilliant!

Soft kisses, gently caresses, tender moments…

Who says you can't have your cake and eat it too?

With purpose and a measured pace, I took her lips into mine and kissed her. The sounds that came from her mouth in reaction shook me to my very core. These sounds weren't just moans. I've made plenty of women moan over the years, I know what the fuck a moan sounds like. This was something entirely different. This was her calling to my soul.

The way she smelled, the way she looked, the way she tasted, the sounds she made, the way she felt pressed into my body, everything about her was perfect, like she was made especially for me.

Of their own accord, my hands started to move down her tight little body. I regained my composure when they slid onto her waist.

Remember the plan.

GO SLOW.

Then she licked my lips and all hell broke loose.

She took my slow and steady and turned it into the fast and the furious. There was panting and licking and sucking and pulling and groping.

I swear at one point her tongue was dancing along the top of my lungs she had shoved it so deep into my mouth.

I wasn't in control anymore.

Stopping the noises that I was now making seemed impossible, which only urged her on. Her delicate fingers moved up to yank on my hair as she dragged me over to her bed with my tie as her leash. This tie cost $175, it is not some trinket not to mention the fact that it is indeed wrapped around my neck. If the shit wasn't so damn erotic I would have felt emasculated or at least a little offended.

"Take your clothes off," she growled like a fucking lioness, "NOW."

Was she a dominatrix?

The idea of that didn't scare me like I thought it should. My man enjoyed it quite a bit more than I'd care to admit.

It was becoming very necessary for me to get back in control. I can't let her derail my plans for us.

Us… that word gave me the strength I needed to speak up.

"This isn't how I want to do this," I mumbled as I tried to free myself from her grasp.

And like the fucking pro she is, she started to nuzzle into my neck. Her mouth hadn't left my body not once.

Then she fucking purred, "Tell me how you want it."

_Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckityfuck._

It would be too easy to take her. The scent of her arousal is all around me. She smells so fucking good it is making my mouth water.

"You're making this very hard for me," I moaned then threw my head back.

Guess that was her next cue because she started rubbing on my already too hard dick.

I want to fucking cry.

"Good," She breathed while nibbling on my lip.

Control, Edward. Take back control.

Not knowing what else to do, I pushed her back onto the bed and pinned her hands above her head. Straddling her seemed like the best idea. Bella, very quickly, proved me wrong though. The rise and fall of her breasts underneath me left me slightly distracted so I didn't see it coming when she began grinding her sex against my man.

She feels so good laid out, writhing underneath me. It would be nothing to remove her panties and plunge my cock into her over and over and over and over again.

"Why are you still dressed?" she grunted, squirming against my grip on her wrists.

I have to stop this now before I'm knee deep in her pussy without any regard for reason or anything else.

What the fuck happened to the slow?

"Bella," I panted, trying to catch my breath and calm my raging hard on, "I can't do this."

Knowing that I could not take much more of this, I released her hands and moved to stand at the edge of the bed.

"Huh?"

_You took the words right out of my mouth, sweetheart._

My man just talked again.

I know somebody else had to hear that shit besides me.

Bella sat up looking confused.

I ran my fingers through my hair as I tried to think. I need to put us back on track. I need to do this for us. I will show her that she is more valuable than this. I won't use her like this. I can't taint her like this. She deserves more. I will give her more.

"I promised I wouldn't hurt you," I sighed with resignation to the fact that right now, I cannot handle this, "And I am a man of my word."

"Is this about Tanya?" She asked so quietly that I almost didn't hear her.

I don't think I heard her correctly.

"Tanya?"

Why would she be bringing up Tanya?

She dropped her eyes from me. She was hiding something from me. I didn't like that.

"What does she have to do with this?" I asked feeling a little defensive.

That bitch was the last fucking thing on my mind.

"Nothing," she mumbled returning her eyes to mine, "I'm not understanding why you don't want to do this."

Is that what she thinks?

How the hell could she possibly think that I don't want her?

My man is David Banner and about to pull an Incredible Hulk over here and she thinks I don't want her?

My frustration was getting the best of me. I pinched my nose to try to will my brain to make sense of this whole situation. I have to make her understand what she is doing to me.

"I never said I did not want this," I declared, "Of course I want you. You are the most amazing woman I have ever met. You are smart, funny, and sexy. How could I not want you? Resisting you is going against every part of my being."

"Then why?" she questioned.

_Yeah, motherfucker, why?_

My dick is an awfully mouthy bastard tonight.

I guess I can see why she would be so confused. I paid to fuck her and now I refuse to do it. She deserves to be worshipped, adored. She deserves the truth. She needs to see how much I crave this, I crave us.

I knelt down before her like the goddess she is as I spoke my next words with conviction.

"I want more than sex from you, Bella," I admitted, "I don't want you to write me off as just another client because I definitely don't see you as just some hooker."

Her reaction shouldn't have surprised me. She had been leaving me second guessing myself from the moment I met her. I half expected her to say 'uh, sure' but when she opened her mouth to speak nothing came out. Sometimes I would give anything to know what is going on inside that mind of hers.

I faintly registered that someone else had entered the room but I was too focused on Bella to care. My mind, body and I think even my soul were attuned to her and nothing else.

My plan wasn't working. Unfortunately for my dick, I had bigger plans for Bella than to just fuck her and nothing was going to get in my way. It was meant for me to have her, it had to be. There is no other explanation for her being in the right place at the right time and the fact that she has intrigued me enough to pay attention to something other than my own physical pleasure was astounding. I am drawn to her in a way that I have never been drawn to another woman.

Fate had given me an out with that interruption. I needed to take advantage of it.

Feeling my determination return, I leaned into Bella and kissed her softly.

"I should go," I whispered as I relished in the silkiness of her skin against my lips.

"Please stay," she whimpered, biting on her lip, an action that almost broke me.

How she could switch from being a sexual goddess one minute to having a coy innocence about her the next, I will never know.

"I don't think that would be the best idea," I confessed although reluctantly, "But I would love to see you again. Soon. How about tomorrow?"

If she will let me, I am going to try to spend as much time with her as possible. I don't want her seeing any other clients but I can't just come out and say it, not yet. Maybe my constant presence can serve as a determent. I really don't want to have to kill anybody for laying their hands on my goddess.

"Tomorrow it is then," she pouted sounding as disappointed as I felt.

Knowing that it was now or never, I rose to my feet, bringing Bella with me, and hugged her goodbye.

"I will finish what I started here tonight," the words came out of my mouth but the thoughts were straight from my dick, "And I will make it well worth the wait."

"I'm looking forward to it," she whimpered as I released her and with one last kiss, I left.

My body resisted the commands of my mind with every step I took away from that room but eventually I made it back to my car.

Thoughts of Bella filled my head the entire drive into the city. The feelings I had for her before tonight were nothing compared to how I was feeling now. Then, I was wrought with anticipation over having her body but now I am resolute in my determination to have her in every possible way.

Given the events of the night, my man was an untamed shaft of fury once I made it home. I had only one option now, I beat my dick until nothing but dust came out. It was no Bella but I was willing to wait for her.

Thankfully, I wouldn't have to wait as long this time. I know that two days wasn't a long time to wait but the urgency that I felt to be near Bella every moment of every day was something I couldn't ebb. She had me like putty in her hands and she didn't even know it. She had me all out of sorts. Things I thought I would never say, I was saying. Things I thought I would never do, I was doing and enjoying.

My morning routine was my only reminder that I, despite the new feelings that Bella had elicited from me, was the same person that I had always been. She had taken up so much space in my head that I was forgetting what it was like to be me.

With enough nervous energy to light up all of New York, I headed to work in anticipation of leaving so that he could see Bella again. There really wasn't much work to be done since our biggest launch of the year was already well under way.

After our usual Friday morning meeting, I sat back in my office trying to pass the time by rifling through client files. As I tried to concentrate, I heard multiple footsteps approaching my office and looked up to see Emily and Jacob walking into my office.

"Cullen," Jacob bellowed as he plopped down in one of the chairs in front of my desk as Emily took the other, "What's going on, man?"

"Not much," I responded, eyeing both of them tentatively. When these two got together, there could only be bullshit to follow. They were always up to no good. "What's up?"

"Well, Big Boss Man," Emily started with a devious smile on her face that I recognized well, "You've been mighty distracted lately and it's making for great office gossip. We have a poll going. I say it is a woman-"

"Yeah right," Jacob interrupted, "Cullen could never give two shits about a bitch unless her pussy was made of sunshine. Now seeing how it was bright and shining in the sky this morning that's out."

His comment shouldn't have bothered me because that was how I normally reacted to all women however today was different. I felt a quick spark of ire towards him that passed quickly and went unnoticed by either of them.

"Like I was saying," Emily continued with an eye roll aimed directly at Jacob, "I was thinking a woman. Jacob here thinks you found out you need a trip to the clinic-"

Jacob was sitting back with the most amused look on his face when she said that. Of course he would assume some shit like that. He'd probably been in that situation more times than he would ever fess up to but I am not him.

"Is this the shit I pay you guys for?" I questioned, wondering when the hell everybody had time to speculate about my demeanor.

As they both started talking over each other, my phone rang. It took me a second to find it and I immediately answered because whoever was on the phone had to have a better conversation for me than these two at the moment.

"Edward Cullen," I answered.

"Um, hey, Edward. It's Bella."

The sound of her voice was like music to my ears. She couldn't have picked a more perfect time to call. I dismissed Emily and Jacob so I'd be able to talk to my angel free from their overly eager ears.

"Beautiful, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

It was amazing how, even after seeing a good portion of her body last night, she managed to still draw me in with just a few words.

"Do you have a minute?" she asked, "I mean you sounded like you were busy, I could always talk to you later."

"No, you're fine," I replied, not being able to think of anything I'd rather be doing right now other than talking to her, "I have a few minutes. Let me know what's on your mind."

"Okay, well here goes nothing," she said with a slight pause, "You told me that you didn't date women because you didn't trust them but I want you to trust me even though you really have no reason to because I lied to you the first time I ever met you which isn't a good thing but you made me so nervous and I only wanted to spend some time with you then you smiled at me which made my brain go numb so I just said whatever so I could have the opportunity to jump your fuck hot bones which still is not a good reason to lie but I never did it to hurt you or to get your money because I would never do that to you because you are so amazing beyond what is in your pockets including your manhood but I need your forgiveness and for you to tell me that everything will be okay and you still want to see me today even though what I did was wrong and I know that this isn't a fairytale but I've got to make a better candidate for a happy ending than a bitch that is half fish or some girl that is delusional and dances with talking animals while trying to catch a ride on fruit."

Okay. That had to be the longest fucking sentence I have ever heard. I don't even think she took a breath through the whole thing. And what the fuck was with the part about fishes and animals and fruit?

"Um," I managed to sputter.

Despite my best efforts, when I opened my mouth the amusement and confusion I felt at her statement spilled out.

"Love," I began as I tried to get my bearings, "I have no idea what you are talking about but I do agree that you are better than half fishes and girls that ride on fruit. If you don't mind though, could you elaborate on what it is exactly that you lied to me about. I don't remember you doing too much talking when I first met you so I'm a little lost."

If I'm not mistaken, the most she said to me that whole conversation was 'uh sure'.

"Edward," she whispered sounding entirely too nervous for my liking, "I, Isabella Marie Swan, am not a whore, hooker, prostitute or anything of that sort."

Wait a fucking second.

Did she just fucking say that her name was Isabella SWAN, as in a relative of Charlie fucking SWAN, the pimp and owner of SWAN House?

FUCK MY LIFE!

This is some bullshit. The one woman in the world who could get to me had to be the one thing that could destroy everything I have worked so hard for.

I can't be associated with a pimp, Breaking Dawn would never survive that kind of negative publicity. We work with too many family oriented companies to be linked to prostitution without losing all of our clients. I can't do that to my employees. I can't let my personal relationship with her have a devastating impact on so many people.

I can be selfish but I'm not stupid. I wouldn't endanger my company like that.

Why the fuck couldn't she have her mother's last name?

"Please, Edward," I barely registered her pleas through the daze that this fucked up information had sent me spiraling into, "I'm sorry for lying to you. Please say something. Anything."

"What am I suppose to say?" I gasped with incredulity laced in every word.

"I don't know," she stammered, her voice low, "Maybe that you forgive me and we can move on from this."

Is she serious? Does she even realize the magnitude of what she just told me?

My parents had funded my dream of owning my own company, Jacob and I had worked our fingers to the bone trying to get it off the ground, every employee at Breaking Dawn had shed blood, sweat, and tears to make us as successful as we were. There are too many people invested in this company for me to just throw it all out the window.

"Ha. I highly doubt that," I laughed but with absolutely no humor.

"Seriously, you've got to be fucking kidding me!" she screamed in response, " You would rather I be a fucking hooker that laid on her back for any and every man that could afford to cough up the money. That is better than me being the regular, no-you-don't-need-to-pay-to-fuck-me woman that I am? What the fuck? Edward, you can't be that fucking dense. We have something. I don't know what it is but I am positive that it is there. At least give me the chance to prove that this can be worth it. We can be worth it. I know I fucked up by lying to you but do not write me off over this bullshit. I am fucking begging over here. Please."

Her words struck a chord. Everything she said was true. I knew that we had something. I could not deny it. I felt it from the moment I first laid eyes on her. Bella made me feel things that exhilarated me and scared the shit out of me at the same time. I wanted to give her the world, I swear I did, but I couldn't do it at the price of so many other people's.

"Bella, I can't do this with you," I responded through clenched teeth because I wanted nothing more than to be able to give in to her pleading. Despite the breaking of my own heart, I had to push through and make her understand why I couldn't be with her, "You are related to Charles Swan. I can forgive the lying however, I can't be with you. Do you know how badly something like that could hurt my company? I can't date the relative of a pimp."

"But you can date a hooker?" she scoffed in return.

"No one would have known you were a hooker," I replied, needing to explain to her the truth of our situation, "That can be hidden. There is no hiding that you are a Swan. I can't be associated with a pimp, I have to put my business first."

I could hear Bella beginning to cry into the phone and all I wanted to do was cry with her. Everything about this was beyond fucked up.

"Let me make sure I understand," she sneered but the undertone of hurt was not lost on me, "You don't want to be with me because of who my father is. It is fine and dandy for you to fuck my father's hookers, it is also just as spiffy for you to date my father's hookers, hell it might even be alright for you to marry one of my father's hookers and have little hooker babies yet it would hurt your business if you continued to see his daughter? Did I get all that correct?"

I hated that I was causing Bella any pain. My whole being was revolting from the decision that I was making because I was harming her. My palms were sweating, my stomach nauseous, my vision blurred by the tears that I hadn't even realized that I was shedding. I tried to comb every corner of my mind for something, anything, that could save Bella and I from this fate but I came up with nothing. I had nothing to offer her in response. I had failed to keep the only promise I ever made to my angel and it sickened me. The only thing I could do now was beg her for her forgiveness.

"Bella-" I whimpered but she stopped me.

"No. Fuck that, Edward," she seethed in such a harsh tone that I recoiled as if she had hit me across the face, "I put myself out there for you. I was willing to give you anything just so I could spend some time with you. I wanted to be with you for who you are not what you are or what you have or who you are associated with. Rosalie was right. I am only a business transaction to you. I thought we had more than that. Apparently, I was sadly fucking mistaken. Goodbye, Edward."

And then she was gone.

What the fuck have I done?

* * *

**A/N: I know that many of you think that Edward was cruel and being an asshole but hopefully this has helped you see where he was coming from when he said what he did. **

**I would also like to let you all know that I read every review and even if I have not responded, I do appecriated them all. Reading your reviews is very encouraging for me. I enjoy reading your enjoys as much as you guys enjoy reading my story...so show me the love and I'll give it right back!**


	13. I am not in the mood

_Stephenie Meyer owns all, I none._

_

* * *

_

BPOV

Okay, now none of this is making any sense. To say that I am confused would be laughable because I am way beyond that. Bewildered, perplexed, confounded, baffled, mystified, just plain old fucking lost like an airhead in a college level Calculus class, those would all be just the tip of the iceberg for what I was feeling.

If my memory serves me correctly then I am fucking positive that Edward told me, not even a few hours ago, that he didn't want to have shit to do with me. Maybe not in those exact words but that was the gist of what he said. And my currently burning eyes, soaked face, feeling of complete and utter emptiness, and pissed off best friend only further prove that I am right.

So why the hell is he here, waiting for me?

"Yes, Edward is downstairs," Rosalie responded in an annoyed tone, "But like I also just said, I need to talk to you before you go down there. Emmett and I-"

Alice cut her off, "He can't be serious. You tell that self righteous bastard to go fuck himself. She doesn't want to see him and he better pray I don't go down there and slap the damn now and later juice out of his mouth."

_Now and later juice? _

I need to keep Alice out of the hood.

"Wait, what?" Rosalie questioned looking from me to Alice and then back to me again.

"You heard me," Alice sneered with a look of pure repulsion on her usually exuberant face, "You tell that heartbreaking, limp dick motherfucker that he can go to fucking hell with gasoline draws on if he thinks that she is coming down there to see him."

Alice, my hero.

"Whoa," Rosalie lifted her hands up as if to surrender, "I don't know what is going on with you guys right about now but little pixie you need to calm it down, no assaulting the clients. Bella, you need to listen. I discussed this situation with Emmett and he says that as long as Edward opts out of his contract then we shouldn't have any problems. I called and asked him to come out here. I want this taken care of before Charlie gets back but Edward insisted that he speak to you before he signs anything. Like I told you before, this business is my main concern. You need to get over whatever it is you are on and go fix this. No excuses."

Well, doesn't that make me feel like shit. He didn't even come here on his own but why would he. I am obviously not important to any of these people. I'll be damned if I'm the only one getting insulted around here.

"You know what," I laughed even though there wasn't shit funny about this, all my anger pounding throughout my body and giving me a renewed energy, "Fuck you, fuck him, and fuck the business. I'm tired of being treated like I'm not a fucking person. Everybody is so damn concerned about his or her business. Well, you know what; I don't give a fuck about any of it. You all can go play in traffic for all I care. You don't give a fuck about me, I don't give a fuck about you. You want this shit fixed then you do it yourself you cold hearted bitch."

_Yeah, take that shit!_

The looks of shock on Alice and Rosalie's faces would have been hilarious if I wasn't as pissed as I was at the moment. I couldn't care less how she felt about what I said to her. All I knew was that these fuckers kept putting me on the backburner because their 'business' came first. If I heard that shit one more time then somebody was getting knocked the fuck out.

Having not finished my protest, I removed myself from Alice's protective grasp and stomped to my bathroom. I slammed and locked the door behind me. There was no reason those fuckers could come up with that would make me open this door. I wanted to be alone. I needed to be alone. All this bullshit had worn on my nerves to the point where I couldn't take it anymore.

I stood there staring into the mirror. My reflection only amplified the disgust I felt inside.

Why the fuck am I crying over him?

I had only known Edward for four days. I should be glad that this man, who obviously had issues with commitment, gave me an easy out in the beginning. I am being so fucking stupid. He didn't even dick me down yet and already I was a blubbering mess. Matter of a fact, Edward had flat out refused to sex me up when he had the opportunity. He was probably fucking Tanya left and right but I couldn't even get a look. It would have been a small boost to my ego if I at the very least had the reason of being dickmatized to explain why I was reacting this way.

So here I am with no man, no dick, and no damn dignity.

Fuck Mr. Fine Ass Motherfucking Cullen and not the way he'd like it.

_Pull yourself together, Bella._

_You are better than this._

_So what if he is the finest man on the face of the earth and makes your skin tingle with every touch and has a voice that melts panties…?_

Obviously coaching myself wasn't really going to do me any fucking good because I felt even more like shit.

This shit had to stop now.

I yanked the door back open to see that Rosalie and Alice were no longer in the room. Not knowing how long I had been holed up in the bathroom, I made my way downstairs to see if Edward was still waiting. I was going to give him a piece of my mind and I might just kick him in the balls too, I haven't decided yet.

As I descended the stairs, realization smacked me in the face like a, well no offense to Charlie, but like a pimp. My bedroom seems to be the place where I have revelations, the kitchen sparks my kinkiness, the library doles out juicy gossip, and the foyer is where I always get caught up.

Today was no exception.

Standing at the foot of the stairs was the last person I expected to see.

Charlie.

"Hey there…Dad," I mumbled sounding as stupid as I probably looked, "What are you doing back so early?"

"My office," he barked without so much as a second look in my direction, "Now."

* * *

**A/N: I suck, I know this. My inspiration is dwindling, I need more time but I wanted to post something...your reviews have given me wind to push forward so keep up the good words...**


	14. I am not a punching bag

_Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight related, Kevin Hart inspired some of this chapter, and I'll be damned if McDonald's doesn't own the golden arches._

**As always, this is an unbeta'd chapter.**

**Before we get back to our regularly scheduled story, I would like to take the time to thank each and every person that reads and/or reviews this story. You guys make my day with your reviews and I greatly appreciate it. Now that we've covered that...enjoy!**

_

* * *

_

BPOV

_He loves me._

_He loves ME._

_HE loves ME._

_HE LOVES ME._

Those words were the only thing keeping me from turning around and running like hell away from Charlie. He has to love me. He is my father. He would never hurt me no matter how mad he is. He said so himself. I mean shit, if he's not smacking these hoes around then he wouldn't smack his own daughter.

Right?

Don't get me wrong, I've never been scared of Charlie. I've never really had any reason to be but I've also never seen Charlie mad. Right about now though, he is definitely pissed all the fucking way off. I expected my dad to be upset at the situation with Edward, maybe even a little protective but I didn't think he would be angry. Forbid me from seeing him, yes, demand that I go into his office so that he could beat the shit out of me with no witnesses, no.

Edward doesn't even want anything to do with me so Charlie shouldn't be this mad. Speaking of that no good son of a bitch, that bastard can just pick a new girl and Charlie keeps a happy client and fat pockets. No harm, no foul. It is all about the business after all.

_Bitter much, Bella, why yes I am._

At least that's how I hope this plays out. Knowing my luck, I'll be the only unsexed, non-prostitute in history to be beaten by a nonviolent pimp.

_God this day sucks._

I mean damn, what did I do that was so wrong for my day to end up like this?

I've never slapped a old lady or kicked a little kid. I might have thought about it but never did it so why am I being punished?

I guess there are some things I'll never understand.

This shit just isn't fair.

I was only steps behind Charlie as we made our way into his office which was through some frosted glass doors. What the fuck was up with Charlie and all this damn glass? Did he not believe in privacy? I figured he was a voyeur but this shit was getting ridiculous. Selling ass is one thing, giving free peepshows is another.

Everything about this place screamed sex and my dad's office definitely lived up to that standard. The walls, which were gray, housed various black and white portraits of female body parts. I guess you could consider it art. A titty here, a leg there, a couple of asses scattered about. This didn't surprise me not one little bit. What respectable brothel wouldn't have ass and titties on display? That would be like a McDonald's without the arches, it just wouldn't make sense.

A couple of white, leather sofas were situated in the center of the room over a lush, black bearskin rug. Like every other room in the house, the far wall was nothing but glass, which is where his large black desk sat facing the view of the Hudson River. This room was just my dad's style.

"Close the door," Charlie ordered as he took a seat on one of the sofas, "Then come take a seat."

I reluctantly did as I was told. I really didn't want to make him any angrier than he already was by not following orders but I couldn't help thinking that an open door might work in my favor. You know, less barriers between my screams and those who could come to my rescue. Even though I doubted that any of these fuckers would save me other than Alice.

Sitting as far away from Charlie as I could, I turned to him and waited. If he was going to slap me, I wanted as much advanced notice as I could get.

"Tanya told me what happened yesterday," he stated with a look of disgust on his face that would have been hard to mask.

I hated that I had put that look on Charlie's face but I didn't dwell on that long when I realized what he said.

Tanya told him.

That bitch.

That stupid ass bitch.

That motherfucking bitch.

That two plus two not knowing what the fuck it is bitch.

That dick sucking, flat-footed, long tittied, no nipple having ass bitch.

I should have known she would open her STD infested mouth and say something to Charlie.

And I thought I was bitter.

"Of course she did," I mumbled feeling stupid for not having thought this whole thing through. You should never underestimate the power of the penis. A woman chasing dick is one of the most dangerous creatures on earth.

I should have been more careful.

"Bells, I am so sorry," he apologized, catching me off guard, "You don't have to be embarrassed. I didn't even think about how living here would affect you. I'm so mad at myself for putting you in this situation but I want you to know that I will make it right."

Dumb fucking founded.

That is what I am.

Of all scenarios that I had imagined about Charlie finding out, him apologizing to me was not one of them.

"S-so," I stuttered, "You're not mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you, Bells?" he questioned looking as lost as I felt, "It's not your fault that Tanya's client scared you so bad that you broke down. You did nothing wrong, sweetie. I should have thought about how you would feel about all of this. I didn't even talk to you about it first. That was stupid on my part. If I could kick my own ass for being so thoughtless, I would but I promise you, Bells, I will make this right. I don't ever want you to be scared, honey."

The loving look that Charlie was giving me now was in complete contrast with how he had been earlier.

I noticed that he had scooted closer to me as he was talking and was now right beside me.

Was this a trick?

Did he want to make me relax so he could sneak one in on me?

Nah, Charlie would never do something like that.

He's not mad though. That should be a good thing but for some reason I didn't like where this was headed. That means that Charlie doesn't know about my date with Edward however Tanya told him some bullshit about me being scared.

What the fuck is that bitch up to?

I don't know if I should play along or just come clean. My brain is screaming at me that nothing Tanya would ever do would be in my favor. She has it out for me, I know this.

So what game is she playing?

"What exactly did Tanya tell you happened?" I asked because my curiosity was getting the best of me and I needed to know how this might play out.

"She said that you bolted out of the house when Edward showed up to pick her up last night," he replied, "Then she told me about you screaming at Rose this morning about clients never coming near you again before you confessed to Kate that you have been scared of men ever since that James incident. I swear I should go find that asshole and cut his balls off. Anyway, when I came in I saw Edward downstairs and I heard you screaming and crying upstairs so I told him to leave. No one here would ever let anything happen to you, Bells. Never. They all know how much you mean to me. I'm so sorry, I just didn't know but I still should have talked to you. Can you forgive me?"

Oh, that bitch is good. She made Charlie believe that I am afraid of men.

How fucking crazy is that?

Now my dad is feeling guilty about throwing his supposedly scarred daughter into her worst nightmare, a house where all types of sex minded men freely come and go. If I wasn't so damn suspicious of why Tanya did this, I would say that this was fucking brilliant. Charlie would never know about Edward and me and I could move on from my heartbreak in peace, no random, fuckhot, bronze haired, pussy buying, soul crushing men included peace. But I am suspicious and there is no way that this is a good thing especially coming from Tanya.

"Dad, it's okay," I tried to reassure him, "You didn't do anything wrong."

"Yes, I did, Bells," he disagreed, shaking his head in what seemed to be frustration before he softened his gaze and looked up at me, "Do you know how I met your mother?"

Well, that came out of fucking nowhere.

"Um, no," I answered.

I can honestly say that it didn't ever occur to me to even ask how my parents met because, as far as I knew, they had never been together. I figured it couldn't have been much of a love story since they chose to part ways. Besides that, I couldn't figure out what that had to do with the situation we were in now. My dad could be so random at times.

"Renee is one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen," he cooed, sounding like a lovesick teenager, "And when I met her I thought she was an angel. My angel. I don't think you know this but back then I was working as a cop in Forks."

"Seriously," I laughed.

Picturing my dad as a police officer was hilarious. Instead of the GQ worthy, tailored suit wearing man before me, he would be like a mustache having, flannel shirt wearing, small town cop. I would have paid to see that.

"Yeah, seriously," he chuckled, "And I was damn good at my job. That town was the safest it had ever been with me there. I was even being considered for the Chief of Police position despite being so young. Imagine your old dad as Chief Swan, sounds crazy now, doesn't it?"

"What happened," I snickered, "You get fired for selling pussy on the side? I'm pretty sure that kind of thing was frowned upon in good old, bumfuck Forks."

"That's a classy mouth you have there, Bells," he guffawed, "But no, I didn't get fired. First of all, I wasn't selling pussy on the side, as you so eloquently put it. Secondly, as far as that town was concerned I was the best thing since sliced bread. I could do no wrong."

"I'm pretty sure that had more to do with you being such a suave motherfucker and nothing to do with you being a cop," I joked.

"You might be right," he smirked while pretending to pop his collar, "I am pretty damn debonair, aren't I?"

"The debonairest there is," I agreed smiling.

"You really need to work on your vocabulary," Charlie laughed as he relaxed back into the sofa next to me, "First the cuss words now with the made up words. Where did we go wrong with you?"

"My daddy is a pimp. What did you expect? Anyways," I scoffed and punched him in the shoulder, "Finish telling me the motherfucking story."

I liked it when Charlie and I could just be. We had an easy demeanor together and it made me love my dad more.

"Well, I actually first saw your mother after one of my shifts ended," he sighed, "She was walking on the side of the road in nothing but this tight mini dress and stockings. She didn't even have any shoes on and you know it's always wet in Forks so walking around barefoot was unheard of."

The sadness in his voice was evident despite him trying to joke about it. I nodded my head to silently let him know he could continue.

"She looked so broken," he whispered, "I pulled over and offered to give her a ride somewhere and do you know what she said to me?"

I shook my head no.

"She asked me if I wanted to go somewhere and have a good time," he stated looking like a little boy that just found out Santa wasn't real.

"Mom was a prostitute?" I asked even though the answer was obvious.

Why does that surprise me? My dad is a fucking pimp for crying out loud so it's not a far stretch for my mother to have been a hoe. I always knew my mom was flighty but I would have never guessed she dabbled in prostitution. Shows how much I pay attention.

"Yeah," he mumbled, "And that was when I finally looked at her, I mean really looked at her. She was gorgeous with her blonde hair and hazel eyes but she looked so lost. I knew right then that I wanted to save her from that life. I let her stay with me and tried to get her to tell me who had done this to her but she was too afraid to tell me. I kept telling her that I would keep her safe but she still wouldn't budge. She said she just wanted to enjoy the peace while it lasted and because I was so wrapped around her finger I let it go."

That made sense to me. My dad always had a soft spot for my mom.

I guess I am a little more interested in this story than I thought because Charlie now had my undivided attention.

"The fact that she moved in with me didn't go unnoticed in small ass Forks," he grumbled, "Everybody had something to say. While they were busy praising me, saying I was a saint for taking her in, they talked about Renee as if she was a dog. People can be so judgmental. Whenever we would go somewhere, there would be whispers and looks. I couldn't stand it but your mother was never bothered. She told me that our opinions were the only ones that defined us, no matter what other people thought, it wouldn't change how we felt about each other unless we let it."

"Mom can be pretty smart when she wants to be," I stated as I reached over to rub Charlie's arm.

"She sure could," he agreed with a smile, "I fell even deeper in love with your mother that day. I vowed that I would do whatever it took to make her feel safe. Not too long after that she became pregnant with you. And with Forks being what it was, people talked and they talked loud. You wouldn't even believe how many people tried to tell me that you weren't my baby but I knew Renee better than they did. She wasn't the same woman she was when she was walking down that street, she was better than that. She always had been. She was my angel and so were you. I thought our life was going to be perfect but reality bit me in the ass. Since everybody in town seemed to have made their minds up about her, no one would hire Renee. I didn't have a problem with providing for her financially but she wanted to help. Despite all the rejection, she never gave up until Phil came back that is."

"Who was Phil?"

"The piece of shit that had broken your mother in the first place," he seethed, "I didn't even know he had come back for her until after she had up and left with you. She told me that she had always expected him to return but she didn't count on falling in love with me. I tried to find that asshole and kill him but he was long gone. I knew I couldn't make your mother feel safe if I couldn't find him so she had been running with you ever since. I really thought that because I was the police that I could fix things and get justice for your mother but it seemed like I was fighting an uphill battle. No one else cared. Nobody cared that the love of my life had runaway with my daughter because she was afraid for her life. The only thing they could see was that Renee used to be a whore and to them that was all she would ever be. I had failed your mother. I failed as a cop by not getting Phil and I failed as a man for not being able to make my family feel safe."

"Dad, you have never been a failure to us," I tried to console him, "My mother has always thought the world of you and so do I. She always told me that you were one of the best things that ever happened to her because you are the greatest man she has ever known. We adore you, Dad. Please don't ever think for a second that you mean anything less."

"Thanks, Bells," he murmured, "That means a lot to me. I would do anything for you and your mom. She is the reason I started Swan House. Since I couldn't make your mother feel safe, I at least wanted to give other women in her position a better alternative than these vicious pimps out here in the streets. And that brings me to my point with you. I messed up when I brought you to live here but I am going to fix it. That is why I've decided to get you your own place, away from all of this. It was actually Tanya's idea but I think that this will be better for you."

So that was what she had planned. She told Charlie to have me move out. Tanya was one sneaky little bitch, I'll give her that.

"I'm fine staying here, Dad," I started, "Really. Tanya is just blowing things way out of proportion. I'm not scared."

"I know you don't like to look weak," he said as he patted me on the leg, "But it's okay. I already have Rose working on it. I want you to feel safe. I couldn't do it for your mother but I'll be damned if I don't do it for you. I'll even be paying all the bills and making sure you have everything you need. No more worries, kiddo."

With that, he got up from the couch and left me sitting there. Maybe this would be a good thing. It's not like I have any reason to want to stay here. Given today's other events, I should be trying to get as far away from here as possible. I could just leave and try to forget that I ever met Edward. This could be the beginning that I was hoping for. There was only one problem, this had been Tanya's idea.

What the fuck is that sneaky blonde fucker up to?

* * *

**A/N: What are you guys thinking? Let me know.**


	15. I am not a fashionista

_Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight related._

**Special thanks to bledsoe09...her review led to a cute little nickname for our Denali sisters. Enjoy this unbeta'd chapter...**

**

* * *

**

BPOV

"What do you mean you're moving out? You just fucking got there," Alice questioned, "Plus, you might be forgetting one tiny little detail."

Here she goes. I knew I shouldn't have opened my big mouth and told Alice I was moving until the day of. She always has some shit to say. Might as well find out where she is going to go with this.

"And what is that?" I sighed.

"YOU…DON'T…HAVE…ANY…MONEY," Alice drawled out slowly but loudly, "Bitch, you are broke or did you forget that part. And, if you're not broke, you owe me some fucking money. I know you didn't think I bought all that shit for you the other day because you are just that fucking pretty."

She has to be fucking kidding me.

I owe her money?

She drags me out of my nice, warm bed so she can play Barbie all fucking day, which was her idea by the way, and I owe her money?

I'm not even going to dignify that shit with a response. At least not with the response she is looking for.

"Aww," I cooed, "You think I'm pretty?"

"Seriously, Bella, how are you going to afford a new place? You aren't even working right now unless…," she trailed off.

"No, Alice!" I shouted before she could finish, "Don't even fucking say it."

I know what she is thinking and we've already been through that shit once. I'm not going there again. I have definitely learned my lesson from that fucked up debauchery of a plan.

"You work for Charlie don't you, you little whore," Alice sneered but I could hear the amusement in her voice.

"I knew you would go there," I replied feeling exasperated, "But no, I do not work for my dad. As a matter of a fact, he is the one getting me the apartment. He is going to pay the rent and everything."

Leave it to Charlie to think of this after I've had my heart ripped out by Mr. Fine Ass Motherfucking Cullen and with the help of a conniving ass bitch like Tanya no less.

"Well shit," she laughed, "Why the fuck didn't you just say that in the first place? Here I am pondering how I'm going to break your legs to get my money and dear old Papa Charlie is the one dishing out the dough. You think he'll pay my rent too?"

Break my legs? I'll beat the shit out of Alice's little ass if she even tried. I've told her before, I am not Brian and she damn sure isn't Stewie. This is not a fucking cartoon this is real life. She won't be shooting me in the knee caps for some money, especially not money I don't even owe her. On top of that, she knows I can't stand to share Charlie, so why she keeps trying to include herself in my dad's plans for me is a motherfucking mystery. Maybe I could call Nancy Drew or Scooby and the gang to figure that shit out before I murder her for trying to steal my father.

"No," I retorted, "He's only paying mine because of some bullshit ass story that Tanya made up. I don't know what the fuck it is with that chick. She had the perfect opportunity to rat me out to my dad instead she guilt trips the fuck out of him and convinces him to get me my own place."

"So, you're just going to go along with this?" Alice asked after a moment of silence, "Since when do you trust anything that bitch does?"

"What's the worst that could happen, Alice?" I questioned right back, "Please believe that I racked my fucking brain for a reason that pointed to this being a bad thing but truthfully there isn't one. I'm not about to look a gift horse in the mouth."

And that was the honest to goodness truth. I had spend hours after my conversation with Charlie trying to see what angle Tanya could be playing. I even slept on it and still came up with nothing other than I would be out of her way, which is fine by me because I was probably going to slap the taste out of that bitch's mouth soon. She's saving me from jail and massive court fines. Thank you, girl #1 of the children of the pussy.

Yeah, a gifted mind threw that little name my way for those three strange whores, fits perfectly if you ask me.

"You aren't doing this because of Edward," she whispered, "Are you? I mean, I know he was fine and all, and rich than a motherfucker-"

"If you have a point could you make it already," I cut her off because I really didn't want to talk about him.

I'm all about avoiding the problem. Denial is my savior and I will cling to that shit like white on rice.

"My point is," she continued sounding annoyed, "He should not factor into why you are going along with this asinine plan. He couldn't even see how great of a catch you are so he can't be that smart. It is his lose not yours so don't go uprooting yourself because of him, he is just not worth it. You already went through this once with that James situation, don't let another man run you out of town."

Damn, Alice is really hitting below the belt.

Why does she care so much whether or not I move?

What's in it for her if I stay?

"Let me guess," I quipped, feeling like a complete ass for not realizing this sooner, "This has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that if I move out of Charlie's house then you won't be able to see Jasper."

"Of course not," she replied quickly, a little too damn quickly, "You know I love you and only want the best for you. If I just so happen to benefit from you staying by having the opportunity to marry a gorgeous doctor that could probably make my vagina sing sonnets that will make all other vaginas weep then so be it but you are my first priority, I swear."

"You really are a horrible liar," I cackled, "Do you know that? I am surprise you made it through that whole spiel without choking on all that bullshit you just tried to feed me."

"Fine," she sighed, "But think about the vaginas the world over that will be losing out on the beautiful symphony that I am sure he will inspire within my desperate lady parts. Please, if you won't stay for me then do it for them. Do it for the vaginas."

"I'm getting the fuck off this phone," I laughed, "Because you are fucking ridiculous. Bye."

"Wait, wait, wait," she rushed to speak, "I'm coming over-"

Dial tone.

I hang up the phone and lie back on my bed, where I've been since I woke up this morning.

I only called Alice because I expected her to be excited for me. After thinking so hard about this whole moving situation, I've decided to just go with the flow. Tanya would be more of a nuisance to me here than she could ever be if Charlie got me my own place. I would have freedom, some me time and, most of all, privacy, which is seriously lacking here. Don't get me wrong, I love Charlie's house. After being here a few days I've kind of gotten use to the place but I definitely need something of my own.

I also need a plan.

Since I've been here, I haven't even thought about what I would do with my life now that I left my old job. Alice was right. Charlie's offer is the only reason I can even seriously consider moving out because I really don't have any money. I've been a little too preoccupied with trying to feel up memorizing yet emotionally void men, which to my dismay didn't work out too well in my favor, instead of figuring out where my next paycheck will be coming from.

Before I can get too far into my life's plan, I hear footsteps padding softly across my carpeted floor.

"You know," I groaned, not even bothering to look up because I already know who it is, "This ninja bit you've got going is getting pretty fucking old."

"Yeah," she laughed, "Well I guess you won't have too much longer to worry about it because I've already found you a place. It'll be ready for you tomorrow."

I turn my head towards her then and all I see are legs. I can't help but gape at her while my eyes ascend slowly from her feet up towards her face. From her grey pumps up to the teal miniskirt and cream tank, Rosalie looks incredible as always. I swear I'm not a lesbian though.

"Damn, Rosalie," I exclaimed but I try to cover up my lesbianish comment, "You couldn't wait to get rid of me, huh?"

"I just do what Charlie asks me to do," she shrugged, "Nothing personal."

"Of course not," I replied sounding bitter as hell, "It never is with you people."

"Look," Rosalie huffed, "I don't know what you expect from me. This isn't some afterschool special where we meet and become BFFs. I have a job to do and I do it well. When I'm here, I'm at work. If you can't understand that then too bad."

"Whatever," I snapped, "You don't have any problems drooling over Emmett with your professional ass. All I am asking for is a little consideration for my feelings. How would you like it if I told you that Emmett only deals with you because you two work for Charlie?"

Even though she tried to hide it, I saw her flinch a little at my words out of the corner of my eye.

"First of all, you've only been here, what, five whole days," she questioned, "You don't know anything about me and Emmett. Secondly, you want to talk about consideration. How about this for inconsiderate, you traipsed your little ass up in here posing as a prostitute just to get a fucking date without even thinking about how that would affect my job. What about that? I put my shit on the line for you to go out and have some fun but I guess that doesn't mean shit to you. All you can think about is yourself. I would have never figured that Charlie raised such a brat."

Damn it I hate talking to Rosalie. She always has to have a fucking point.

I really didn't even think about what would happen to her if Charlie found out she let me go out with Edward, much less knew about it. I was too wrapped up in making sure nothing stood in my way instead of thanking her for setting this up for me. She lied on my behalf and all I've done is throw it up in her face because it didn't turn out how I wanted it to.

_Always right bitch._

But I'm not going to tell her that though.

"You know what," I sighed, "It doesn't even matter now. Like you said, my place will be ready tomorrow then I'll be gone."

"For all your talk about how you're a person with feelings," she snipped, "You sure don't show other people the same respect."

I've never really sat back and did any kind of meaningful self evaluation but Rosalie's words made me realize that one may be necessary. I guess you never know what kind of person you are until you are put into a difficult situation and if this was a test of my personality then I apparently would have failed. Self-absorbed wouldn't even be the half of it, I'd be more like self obsessed. Being narcissistic was never a quality I imagined myself to have but this whole Edward fiasco proved that I've been wrong about a lot of things and this was just another one of them.

And because Rosalie is right, once again, I am left speechless.

She must have known that I didn't have a response because as soon as the words left her mouth she was headed out of the room.

My mood since finding out that Charlie was getting me my own place had lifted a bit after ending things with Edward but this conversation shot it right back down. I need to get out of this place. These people are trying to kill any self-esteem I have left. First, Mr. Fine Ass turns me down, and then he tells me to fuck off, now Rosalie points out that I'm a self centered asshole. What's next? Is somebody going to tell me Christmas is cancelled because I don't deserve shit?

Feeling the weight of everything on me gives me the incentive to go indulge in my one luxury that hasn't failed me yet. A nice, long, hot strawberry and vanilla filled shower.

As is the rule for my life, my relaxation abruptly comes to a halt when there is a loud bang on the bathroom door.

"Ready or not," Alice called into the room, "Here I come."

"I'm not done yet," I whined, "It was just getting good."

"You can masturbate later," Alice laughed, "But right now I need you to put on your swimsuit so we can go down to the pool."

"I'm not going to the pool, Alice," I responded.

"Yes, Bella, you are going to the pool," she insisted, "Because Jasper is at the pool and you are moving and I need as much time with him in as little clothes as possible. So put on a fucking suit and bring your creamy ass to the pool."

"Fine," I groaned as I stepped out of the shower barely missing Alice finish putting her own swimsuit on.

I wrap myself up in a towel then head into my room to change into my suit.

"That's what you're wearing," Alice asked while looking at my swimsuit like it had personally offended her.

"Um, yes," I stuttered, looking down at myself, "What's wrong with it?"

I put on a blue short sleeved suit top with turquoise writing and matching bikini bottoms. I didn't see a problem with what I had on.

"I said we are going to the pool," she said as if I was slow, "You're not going surfing, Bells."

"I know that," I growled.

She's acting like I'm wearing a three piece suit or something.

"If you knew that then you wouldn't be wearing rash guards," she sighed deeply this time.

"Rash what," I questioned, "Look, unlike you, I don't need to look like I'm ready for a Vogue photo shoot every time I put something on. Now are we going to the pool or not."

"I guess," Alice pouted, "But I'm picking out your next suit because this shit is unacceptable."

She wants to talk about unacceptable? Alice's tiny pink, purple and black string bikini hardly covered what little goodies she had but I'm the one that is dressed inappropriately. My friend is so crazy.

I lead the way down to the indoor pool and notice that as we are walking, Alice pulls on a white cover up dress.

"Usually," I commented, "When people don't want their ass to hang out for everyone to see, they cover that shit with a bigger bikini."

"Shut up," Alice snarled, "I have to show Jasper that I have layers. In public, I am a lady but behind closed doors I can be a real freak. I know what I'm doing."

As soon as Alice finishes that oh so brilliant explanation, we have made it into the pool area. I glance over at Alice and nothing but pure terror is written all over her face. She is staring straight ahead but refuses to walk forward.

"Alice," I whispered because I'm freaking out a little bit, "What's wrong?"

"He's…he's," she stuttered looking stunned, "He's…he's…he's…"

"He's what, Alice? He's what," I questioned while shaking her shoulders, "Come on, he's what?"

"He's almost naked!"

* * *

**A/N: Ok so I really love reading the reviews that you guys write and I want to hear from you guys more...soooooo...my first 10 reviewers will get a preview of the next chapter sent to them before I post...how does that sound? Yeah, I'm using bribery...so sue me...lol**


	16. I am not amused

Chapter 16: I am not amused

I really hate it when people zone out like that in the middle of telling you something. It's like spit it the fuck out already. Now I have to ask all these damn questions just to figure out what the hell is going on. I feel like I'm stuck in a episode of Lassie.

"Who's naked, Alice?" I questioned, "Tell me who girl. Is it Timmy?"

"Huh?" Alice looked as if I just asked her to explain nuclear physics in ten words or less, "Who is Timmy?"

"Forget I said that," I sighed, "Just tell me who is naked?"

"Not naked," Alice whispered still looking like she is going to shit herself at any given moment, "Almost naked."

"You know what," I moaned feeling my annoyance with her growing, "I don't even care who's naked. You dragged me down here to swim not to give me your impression of a retarded mannequin. Can we just go?"

Instead of waiting for an answer, which given her current state might never have come, I turned and continued on to the pool. As my eyes caught sight of the scene before me, I realized that I may have been the dense one and not Alice. I should have known what she was talking about because obviously we were at a pool. Not only were we at a pool, we were at my dad's pool. All types of kinky fuckery were to be expected when dealing with this place. But it wasn't just the fact that we were at my dad's pool, it was who else was there.

Jasper.

And what would Jasper be doing at a pool?

Swimming, of course.

And what do people that are swimming at a pool tend to wear?

Swimming suits, or trunks in this case.

I didn't expect the man to be in a three piece business suit, hospital scrubs, or any shit like that but I also didn't think he would be in the skimpiest red trunks I have ever seen on a grown man. I think if I squint hard enough I can almost make out the veins in his dick but since my best friend has already staked her claim to him, I use what little self-control I do have and refrain from doing just that.

It all makes sense now.

I wanted to turn around so I can point and laugh at Alice but that would be immature. So, I do the only grown up thing I can think to do.

"Hey Jasper," I yell at the top of my lungs, "Look who I brought!"

I don't even need to look to feel the death glare that is radiating on the back of my head. She really shouldn't get mad though. Alice knew he was here, I thought that was the whole point. She is hoping to see the man naked eventually so she might as well get used to the shit now and what better opportunity is she going to get than this.

Jasper smiled and headed in our direction.

"Bitch, you could have at least let me wipe the drool off my chin first," Alice growled into my ear in a very menacing whisper as he approached us, "Oh you better believe-"

Luckily for me, Jasper came within earshot right as she was about to go into her rant which I had no doubt would include threatening me and my unborn children.

"Alice," he greeted with a smile, "Bella. Don't you two look as lovely as ever."

Before Alice or I could respond, we were all drenched.

I guess since Jasper had garnered all of our attention, Emmett saw that as his opportunity to cannonball into the pool and soak us all in the tidal wave he created. Aside from the ludicrous amounts of water that shot out from his dive, I could see that Jasper wasn't the only one with questionable taste in swimwear.

Did I mention that Alice always knows what I need when I need it?

An afternoon spent laughing and enjoying Emmett and Jasper flavored eye candy was exactly what I needed.

God, I love that girl.

Lying back in my chair, I felt my mind finally begin to unwind itself from all the tension and stress I had been feeling since I stepped foot into this house of kinky fuckery.

I must have retreated into my now almost clear mind because I felt it before I heard anything.

"What the fuck," I damn near whispered even though I normally would have screamed like a banshee in heat.

"God, you look amazing," his voice softly flowed into my ear as I felt his hand still wrapped around my stomach.

Any normal person would be freaking out right about now. Apparently, I'm not normal because I was actually enjoying this shit.

"Get your hands off of me," I said trying to make it sound as hard as possible.

"You don't want me to do that," he laughed, "If I remember correctly, you want my hands all over you."

"That was then," I snapped, "But this is now. So get off of me before I make a scene."

"I planned on giving the people a show any way, Bella," he cooed, his breath over my ear sent shivers down my spine, "I want every single person standing here to witness me make you mine. Would you like that?"

YES!

Yes, I abso-fucking-lutely would!

Do it!

DO IT NOW!

"I highly doubt this velvet rope can hold me up," I sighed feeling all the fight leave my body as desire took over.

"You let me worry about that," he chuckled lightly as he ran his fingers up my sternum, "All I need you to do is open those pretty, little legs of yours."

This was happening.

This was finally happening!

Who in heaven did I have to thank for this mira-

"Bella, wake up!"

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I just posted the story and figured I'd save this for last. As we all know Stephenie Meyers owns all, I nothing but a foul mouth and random sense of humor.**

**Now that that is out of the way, on to what you guys really want to hear. For those that are still reading my silly little story I apologize from the bottom of my heart for bailing on you guys for as long as I have. Honestly, I guess I kind of got discouraged and couldn't come up with any inspiration for awhile. I'm not a quitter unless I really hate something and I love this story so I will finish it. To be frank, a review asking me if I would finish is what kicked my butt into gear to post this chapter. The story in my head has changed a bit so it will take me some time to get it back on track but I am determined to do so. As always I love hearing what you guys have to say.**


	17. I am not a psycho

_Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight related._

* * *

BPOV

"I said wake up!"

This can't be happening.

My life must be some kind of sick entertainment for the powers that be because this much misfortune and torment was most definitely reserved for murders and those people who hold up the line at the bank with their jar full of coins when they could have stopped at any one of the many grocery stores they passed to get there and dumped that shit into one of those coin machines.

At last Mr. Fine Ass Motherfucking Cullen was willing to touch me and it was all a dream, just a really mind numbingly realistic, perfect tease of a dream.

So even my subconscious had come to the realization that he would only want me in my dreams.

How enlightening!

And to top off this momentous occasion was interference from none other than the leader of the bitch brigade.

Tanya.

As I'm wiping the sleep from my eyes, that snuck up on me during my all too short nap poolside, my mind races over every disruption of my serenity caused by this harpy whore.

First, she assumed I was a whore, which in and of itself would probably not be enough to earn the application of my bitchier tendencies but I was feeling generous that day. In my defense, she and the bandwagon of dick hunters weren't exactly exuding warm, welcoming vibes either.

Next, her and her freaky sidekicks crept into my dreams. I still get the chills every time I see a sock or grapefruit.

Then she mind fucked her way into my time with Edward. Despite the fact that not everything she said about her relationship with Edward was true, her words and cavalier attitude about her position in his life had settled into my head and made me doubt myself. She made me feel inferior without so much as a second thought. That fact just pissed me right the fuck off.

And let's not forget that she masterminded my upheaval from my dad's house. Residing in the most sexually charged, transparent brothel in the entire New York area would not be my idea of a desirable living situation but I loved my father and I was actually looking forward to using my time here to build on our connection. Now, the time I thought I had has been cut drastically short with me barely scratching the surface with Charlie.

When I removed enough crust to open my eyes, instead of seeing the pretty blonde whose attitude and sense of entitlement annoyed the shit out of me, all I saw was the rage and resentment that I just realized had been building in me since I first set eyes on her. Tanya was a threat to everything that I wanted. She coveted my father, Edward, and anything else she felt should belong to her and not me. I'd be damned if I was going to stand by and let her take everything away from me.

The kiddy gloves were coming off!

Before I could think about what was happening, my body had sprung into action. One minute I was laid out on my back by the pool staring at Tanya's face, wishing horrendous venereal diseases on her and the parents that brought her into this world, and the next I was chest deep in the pool pushing said face into crystal blue waters with my hand tightly wrapped in her hair, holding her in place.

This reaction seemed a little extreme, especially to me and I was the one doing it, but for some reason I couldn't stop if I tried.

An asteroid from outer space could have hurled into earth's atmosphere and hit me right in the fucking head but I would not have let go of Tanya, not even for a fraction of a second. Fortunately, for Tanya, Alice was apparently more effective than decapitation via a space rock and quite possibly, yet impressively, just as strong. She managed to pull me off the poor girl before I drowned her.

Don't ask me why I did it because to be quite frank, I do not know and at this point I couldn't have cared less about finding out. All I did know was that every ounce of hurt, shame, and inadequacy I had been feeling dating back to before I ever came to Charlie for a place to stay was fighting its way to the surface with vengeance.

"What the hell, Bella," Alice screamed as she swam a choking Tanya over to the side of the pool where Jasper was waiting to look her over.

"Have you gone completely insane," she continued, "I know you don't like the girl but that is no excuse to try and kill her."

"I don't know what happened," I heard myself say though the haze of emotions thundering through my mind made my voice sound foreign to my own ears, "But it felt good."

Alice's concerned look grew very stern at my confession. Her lips began to move but she stopped when she noticed that we had an audience.

"She's fine," Jasper called out, "I think she is in shock. Emmett grab some towels and let's get her into my office."

I could see the confusion and alarm written all over Emmett and Jasper's faces as they left with Tanya's limp, dripping body draped over Emmett's massive arms.

"Care to explain," Alice asked.

"I'm really cranky when I wake up," I joked lamely.

"This is so not like you," she stated as we climbed out of the pool, "It is like this place has turned you into a different person. You're posing as a hooker, going on dates alone with strange men that you barely know, and now you've turned violent. The dating and role-playing were not exactly smart except people do that kind of stuff every day, so no biggie. Drowning bitches, however, is reserved for verbal intimidation purposes only. Actual action not required or recommended. You should know better. You need to get back into the real world where this kind of behavior is discouraged. I have to get you out of this house, the sooner the better."

Alice did have a point. I had never been in any type of physical confrontation prior to today. I will threaten to disembowel an elderly, disabled nun in a heartbeat but I would never hurt a fly. At least that would have been true before today. Now I am a little worried about elderly, disabled nuns worldwide.

"I'm leaving tomorrow, remember?" I questioned.

"Not good enough," she remarked looking like she was deep in thought, "You need to spend as little time here as possible so I'm taking you out to eat then we are going out dancing tonight. You obviously have a lot of pent up frustration."

With that, she dragged me back to my bedroom so we could shower and change.

Right as I was about to close the door to the bathroom, I saw her little hand dart out to stop me.

"Oh, and I'm sorry," she uttered in the most no nonsense voice I've ever heard her use. She didn't even sound this serious when she told me that my closet in college was a fashion disaster, which for her is like finding out I had cancer or something equally as life threatening.

"What are you sorry for?"

"For being a bad friend," she whispered, "I should have done something sooner. Said something sooner, just I don't know. I should have just been a better friend to you sooner."

There wasn't pity or disgust in her expression, only honesty and sadness.

"No, Alice," I reprimanded, "None of this is your fault. Believe me when I tell you that you have been the best friend I could have wished for and more. I should be thanking you for how great you've been. Please don't doubt that."

"Good," she said while giving me the brightest smile she could muster, "Instead of thanks, you can agree to let me have my wicked way with you for the rest of the day with no complaints."

"Sounds like a plan," I agreed.

"Sounds like a plan, indeed."

* * *

**A/N: Short, yes, but hopefully this is just the jumpstart for me to do longer, funnier chapters.**


	18. I am not a puppet

_Stephenie Meyer owns all thing Twilight related._

* * *

BPOV

Giving over the controls for one afternoon to Alice should have scared the living shit out of me. She could flip my whole life on its axis in a matter of minutes without even lifting a finger. There would be no telling what she could do with more than half a day. She had an endless stream of torture devices that she brandished in the name of fashion.

Dresses…makeovers…high heels…ridiculous bras that choke you with your own tits…

Seriously, men must have come up with these crimes against humanity because no self-respecting female would have inflicted this kind of pain on their own gender for generations to come. Then again, I should not put it past a woman to be vindictive enough to cause this type of long lasting torture. We can definitely be cunning and spiteful like that. Perfect example, Alice was putting me through it and I'm supposed to be her best friend. I am pretty sure this is more about payback for cutting into her time with Jasper than getting me out of the house. Since she couldn't find out if he keeps stirrups in his bedroom, you know for medical purposes and all that, I have to endure this. Therefore, if she would punish me for such a small infraction then anything would be possible given the wrong woman scorned the wrong way.

The day played out like some twisted Barbie fantasy she had probably harbored since early childhood. I swear she made me change outfits every hour on the hour. Dress after dress, hair up, hair down, two-inch heels, four-inch heels, red lipstick, nude lip gloss, full on Pamela Anderson cleavage, no cleavage but tight as hell, stockings then leggings, I'm painting a picture here and it sure as hell wasn't a pretty one, and this was all before we even left for lunch.

Oddly enough, none of this bothered me as much as I thought it would. Sure, I preferred jeans, a t-shirt, and some sneakers as opposed to all this nonsense that had Alice drooling at the mouth like a rabid dog but I could see the up side to dressing up occasionally. My sweats and jeans made me feel comfortable yet slipping into a fitted dress and heels made me feel sexy and powerful. Those were some emotions that I would not mind feeling more often, given the recent blows to my fragile self-image. Shit, I should be welcoming them with a full on sprint, sporting open arms and all.

Did I mention that Alice was a godsend that always knew exactly what I needed even when I didn't?

As promised, as soon as she had me all gussied up and ready to go Alice's afternoon frenzy kept me far from Charlie's house. With the constant changing of clothes, lunch, shopping, and an impromptu visit to NYU for a fashion show that she swore she didn't know anything about until last minute, I hardly even had time to scratch my ass much less dwell on any of the drama that had me developing a second personality that had an affinity for a more hands on approach to life. I might need to give my alter ego one of those stupid nicknames like the wrestlers on television since I'm laying the smack down now.

_Ladies and gentlemen, welcoming to the stage for the first time tonight, Bitchslap Bella!_

Now that screams daughter of a pimp.

_Perfect._

Exhausted and chafing in places where no woman should ever chafe, we eventually made it back to Alice's apartment where the Barbie challenge continued. Sitting as still as possible, I watched as Alice flitted around trying to figure out what theme she wanted to impart for our night out. Maybe if I don't move she won't see me and forget I'm here.

_Like I would ever be that lucky._

"Okay, Bella," Alice shouted from the depths of her massive closest, "I'm giving you a choice tonight. Leather or lace?"

"Umm, are those the only choices?" I mumbled hoping that since this was the only time she had asked for my input all day I could try to shift her towards more women friendly, aka Bella friendly, clothing options.

Bitchslap Bella says corsets and stilettos be damned.

_Where the sneakers and shit?_

"Look," she huffed as she resurfaced, "You agreed that you would be at my mercy the entire day. ENTIRE! DAY! I am being nice by even asking so do not push your luck. I don't need your opinion, I want it. I'm trying to at least consider what you might want to wear so that you go out and have fun, not go out and complain about how $1,000 shoes are hurting your feet."

"Like that is even possible," she scoffed as she rolled her eyes, "I mean really, Bella. You run around in those stupid tennis shoes that are only $100 but Louboutins give you blisters? Give me a break. Now, leather or lace?"

In defense of my shoes, which never did nothing to nobody, the price tag on all those fancy smancy designer shoes she loves so much is based mostly off the name attached to the shoe not the actual cost to make it. So she can take her 'you are paying for the quality' spiel and use it to wipe away all the bullshit that came out of her mouth before she kisses my sneaker loving ass.

And despite the fact that I believe I have a valid argument to the contrary, I keep my mouth shut because I am letting Alice have this day. She won't be getting too many more so I'll let this egregious offense slide. For now.

Besides, I have bigger fish to fry.

_Hmmm, leather or lace? _

There were easier questions on Jeopardy. My options were to be either Dominatrix Barbie or Peek-a-boo Barbie.

_Choices, choices._

"Fine." I pouted and may have stamped my foot just a little bit, "Leather me."

"Don't be such a baby," she cooed, "This will be fun!"

Even after all this time, I still didn't know better than to doubt Alice's uncanny ability to find something that I loved but would probably never pick out myself.

How she always seems to have something that accentuates every curve of my body is beyond me.

Staring in the mirror, I felt like a new age superhero. Alice picked out a cropped, white leather jacket with multiple zippers and matching peep toe boots. The jeans I managed to squeeze into, that were going to be responsible for permanent damage to not only my vagina but also much needed reproductive organs, had a white American flag emblazed on the front. Alice finished me off by giving me dark eyes with pale lips and tousled hair.

Even I had to admit that I looked fucking hot.

Alice foxed herself up in a similar getup. Black leather jacket, black jeans, and silver studded pumps transformed my usually vibrantly dressed friend into a dark vixen.

With the jacket unzipped giving off some very sexy sternum action, thank you yoga, Alice deemed us ready to go.

We drove through the city in a comfortable silence. The lights sparkled off the glass buildings giving off brief flashes of something that could be magical or a warning. The city was reflecting the feelings that were flowing through me.

I didn't know where we were going and I didn't ask.

Controlling, I am not, but I do like to have some say in what I do. Having no control made the anticipation run rampant through every part of my body as if it was energizing me. The edge of my seat feelings that it coaxed made me feel alive. Letting go of the reins actually felt good. I could get used to this.

In spite of my best efforts, my curiosity peaked as we pulled up in front of a club. Everyone in line looked like they just left job interviews or a corporate meeting. My face must have looked as confused as I felt because Alice raised her brows questioningly at me before motioning to get out of the car.

All I could see were suits and more suits.

Making no movement towards exiting the car, I asked because sheer curiosity wouldn't let me not ask, "Is this where we're going?"

"Yes," Alice answered without elaboration.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" I pushed.

"Yes," she replied shortly then hopped out of the car.

"Not to question your judgment or anything but I don't think we are dressed," I struggled for a word that would relay how utterly out of place, for lack of better terminology other than sticking out like sore fucking thumbs, we would be here, "Appropriately for this club."

Instead of a reply, Alice made her way towards the club entrance.

What choice did I have now?

I could be a lame, keeping my ass in the car or I could follow Alice's lead and pray that she knew what she was getting us into.

This situation was bound to get weird, like being the only chick at a party with nothing but guys type of weird.

Been there, done that, would really prefer not to relive that again.

Sneaking glances at the people in line, I tried to gauge their reactions to what Alice had on by reading facial expressions from the safety of the car. As if the universe was determined to fuck with me, not a single person looked like they had even noticed her.

With extreme resignation, I climbed out of the car and ran across the street to where Alice had been waiting for me but not before I slammed the shit out of her car door. The cost of door repairs is a motherfucker and the outrageous amount of discomfort that she was subjecting me to was all the justification I needed. This brilliant idea of hers was going to cost her.

Trying to look at anything except the multitude of eyes that I could now feel staring holes through various parts of my body, I took notice of the huge sign above the doors that displayed the club's name.

Twilight.

I might need to remember that for when I have to call Charlie to come out here and pick up my pride that I'm positive will be left around here somewhere upon my inevitably dramatic, and probably in tears with snot running down my face, departure.

Acting the part of complete nonchalance, Alice pulled me through the doors as if my hesitance had not deterred her insistence on having fun at this club one bit. I followed her past the bar, which was lit up like a star filled midnight sky, to a large seating area off to the side of the dance floor. Aside from the stuffy looking crowd that had this place packed, it was a pretty swanky place.

"Want a drink?" Alice shouted over the music.

The music wasn't deafening but the acoustics in here were amazing. Every beat was louder, the bass was deeper, the words clearer.

"Sure," I replied as I let the music ease me out of my tension, "I'll have whatever you're having."

Nodding her assent, she walked off towards the bar, her small frame devoured by the mass of people.

The second she was out of sight, a tall, dark and handsome, cliché I know but that's what he was, man in a very expensive looking suit stalked towards me with a look in his eyes that screamed cannibal. This wasn't the sexy, hungry look that the guys in all the romance novels give, this was a 'I will literally eat you a-fucking-live' look, real Hannibal Lecter like.

I am woman enough to admit it scared me a little bit.

"Never seen you here before," his voice molested every word, the same way his eyes seemed to be molesting my body.

I shivered.

Something about him made his demeanor feel animalistic. He was a ravenous wolf and I was the defenseless sheep left unattended.

For some reason, I felt coming off as weak and demure would be sort of like playing dead in front of a vulture, absolutely the wrong thing to do.

"That's probably because I never come here," I retorted trying to keep my voice steady.

Wanting to avoid his gaze at all costs but failing miserably, my eyes caught every single one of his movements. Looking away could have been detrimental to my health.

My response only spurred him on. He was still watching me with the same look in his eyes. He grinned at me like the cat that ate the canary while running his freakishly long tongue over his impeccably white teeth. And when I say freakishly long, I mean he could probably lick my womanly parts from where he was standing long.

Suddenly, I was intrigued.

Nothing against Alice's diversionary tactics but he might prove to be exactly what I need to move on from Edward. Something, or better yet someone, to make me feel wanted. An ego boost of sorts.

"Well you are here now," the gleam in his eyes filling with the unspoken tension, "I'd like to make the most of that."

"Oh yeah?" I smirked as my newly formed plan began to take shape.

"Yeah," the cockiness in his answering smile was unmistakable.

Girls must drop their panties for that smile because he sure was wielding it like it was a deadly weapon.

Unfortunately, for him and me, I had seen one better.

Just as my mind began to tread down that dangerous path, Alice popped up out of nowhere.

"Cockteaser?" Alice asked while giving my new friend the once over.

"No, I was really thinking about giving him my number," I replied even though I was rather pissed that she would call me out like that.

Alice's laugh came out somewhat choppy, no doubt in response to what she saw when looking at him, "No, goofball. The drink I got you is a Cockteaser. Still want it?"

"Oh," I stuttered, "Sure."

I turned to see if the wolf had noticed our little exchange when I thought I saw a flash of bronze flicker in my periphery.

My spidey sense was tingling.

My fight or flight response barely had enough time to register when the world came crashing down around me.

"Bella, is that you?"

* * *

A/N: What are we thinking? Let me know!


	19. I am not a fighter

_Stephenie Meyers owns all things Twilight related._

**Quick note: I currently do not have a beta so any volunteers would be cherished and loved forever. Also, as always there are pictures posted on my profile that you guys should feel free to check out.**

**And now, on with the show...**

* * *

BPOV

_What in the actual fuck?_

No…No…NO…No…HELL No…

Nah…Nuh Uh…Nope…No…Not today…

NO…No…No…No…Fuck that…

All hell nah…no…NO…absolutely not…

I really must have lost my ever loving mind.

He can't be here.

I must have imagined his voice because there is no way he is really here right now.

My eyes shut tight, of their own accord, as I willed him not to be standing in front of me…at this club…at this moment.

My heart began to pound in my chest from the adrenaline that his presence caused to flow freely.

Panic seeped into every pore of my skin.

Knowing him, he can probably smell my discomfort.

He lives for this.

He thrives on my fear.

He feeds off it.

Well, I hope he got a good taste because I won't be weak.

Not for him.

Not anymore.

Tonight he is going to starve.

Sheer determination pushed my eyelids open.

I stare down the man who has been the bane of my existence since I met him.

James.

If animosity were a laser beam, he'd have a hole right in the center of his fucking head.

He cowers slightly from the intensity of my glare but keeps a plastic smile pasted on his face.

"I haven't seen you in ages," he audaciously commented as though we were old friends or something, "I've been looking everywhere for you. Where have you been hiding?"

He is trying to intimidate me.

I can recognize his game.

I've played it too many times before.

I refuse to play.

Not anymore.

"I'm sorry," Alice interjected, looking between me and him nervously, "But who are you?"

He ignores her.

She doesn't recognize him.

Of course she wouldn't.

Alice had never met James.

I wanted to keep any and every part of my life as far away from him as possible. Whenever we'd have lunch together during the week, I'd always meet her somewhere on the opposite side of town from where I worked. I didn't want to risk running into him and subjecting Alice to his insanity.

I stopped taking calls at work. I never talked about my personal life. I didn't even pee at work for fear that he would somehow crawl up my urinary tract and infect me from the inside out. My kegel muscles had never been stronger.

Thinking about how much I changed my life just to evade him only served to piss me off.

Not only am I pissed at him, I am pissed at myself. It was no wonder he singled me out. I had been so passive up until this point that I made myself the victim. All of this could have been avoided if I had stood up to him from the beginning.

My ears flood with the heat of my anger over this whole situation.

I can hardly hear Alice when she asked me if I was okay.

I am NOT okay.

"Get the fuck away from me," I sneered at him in a low growl.

He just smiled more.

I wanted to slap the shit out of him.

"No need to act like that, Bella," he admonished, "I've been worried about you. I was afraid that something may have happened to you."

His words are a lie.

His tone revealed the true meaning behind them.

He would hate for anything bad other than what he has planned for me to happen.

He wanted to be responsible for my pain.

He needed to have sole ownership of my demise.

He would be sorely disappointed.

I stand my ground.

Everything in me focused on the rage that burned for him. Nothing else seemed to register in my mind. Not where I was, not who I was with, nothing.

Vibrant memories of the things he had done or said to me played over and over again in my head.

There was no fear, only the anger.

Only the rage.

They were all I had left to hold onto.

Not my job, not my apartment, not my car, not my independence, not even my pride.

ONLY the anger.

ONLY the rage.

Everything else taken away from me because this psychotic asshole decided I should be punished for his misbehavior at work like I put a fucking gun to his head and made him do the shit.

And I let him do this to me.

I know on some level that this is not my fault. He probably would have done the same thing regardless of my reaction. Seriously, in his convoluted, imaginary world its considered rational to stalk and assault other people after he was stupid enough to fuck customers, employees, and any other random chick or dude, he was definitely questionable at best, in the store, steal money and clothes, lie, cheat then be caught on camera.

_Really dude?_

Did that stupid fucker think he was invisible or something?

Just because people ignore your ignorant ass doesn't mean they can't see you.

_Inbreed, cock sucking, motherless son of a bitch._

While my mind ran through every single curse word in the English language and a few that I made up on the spot to describe this bottom fed, cum guzzling prick, my conscious slowly began hearing the sounds around me again.

"I believe the lady asked you to leave her alone," the deep baritone of my new friend's voice held an air of finality, authority.

I had almost forgotten that he was standing here.

James regarded him as if he were a child that interrupted a conversation between two adults.

"I don't believe I was talking to you," his condescending tone is not lost on any of us.

I don't want anyone else to fight this battle for me.

I needed to do this myself or he'll never leave me alone.

"Well, I was talking to you," I asserted, "And I told you to fuck off! I guess facing somebody your own size would be too much like right for a punk ass, sorry excuse for a man such as yourself."

"He wouldn't be so quick to jump to your defense if he knew what kind of filthy whore you are," James sneered, all previous civility gone.

Who the fuck did he think he was talking to?

"FUCK. YOU." I spat with so much venom in my voice I should have been born a rattlesnake.

His mask came back almost as fast as it had disappeared.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," he tsked me, "Such foul things from such a pretty mouth. But I shouldn't be surprised. Foul things go into that pretty mouth don't they?"

"Excuse me?" I coughed, incredulity filling every syllable.

His eyes lit up with mirth.

"Oh, you thought I didn't know?" He laughed then leaned in and whispered right into my ear, "I know more than you give me credit for little hooker."

Did he just-

I KNOW he didn't just call me a hooker.

This son of a bitch just called me a hooker!

Knee.

_Check._

Groin.

_Check._

Asshole laid out on the floor grasping his nuts for dear life because he was talking reckless.

_Big motherfucking CHECK._

It would be such a shame to see such pretty, grey eyes rolling in the back of anybody else's head.

On him though, it was nothing short of hysterical.

I leaned down, very close to his ear and whispered the last words I hoped to ever have to say to this fucker, "I AM NOT A WHORE!"

Bitchslap Bella was in the zone.

As I regained my composure, fate took it upon itself to throw me for another loop.

I was barely recovering from the confrontation with James when a hand on my shoulder sent a jolt through my body.

"Bella?" yet another unexpected, but much more welcome voice interrupted, "Jacob? Is everything alright?"

* * *

**A/N: Was this what you were expecting? Thoughts...please share...**


	20. I am not normal

**Stephenie Meyer and all that jazz...you guys know the drill.**

**Quick note: I am a complete fail when it comes to updating this story. Lots of new things happening for me so I've been busy. I know it's no excuse to neglect my baby so I'll just leave it at that. I wanted to give you guys this huge wonderful chapter but life had other plans. I will stop writing now and hopefully this little snippet will tide you over until I can make time to flesh out another chapter. Oh, and thank you so much for even reading...I truly appreciate it.**

* * *

BPOV

This is the day the Lord has made to mindfuck the hell out of me.

First, I lose my shit at the expense of Tanya's ability to breathe dry air. Then James, of all fucking people, pops up out of nowhere and taunts me to the point of violence. Now, the man that I was here trying not to think about because he thoroughly rejected me not even a few days ago, due to the fact that my dad sells ass for a living, is asking if everything was alright.

How can such a simple question make me want to rip my hair out and eat it?

Just taking a piss in the dark here but I am sure that these types of reactions are not normal.

I'm really not coping with my emotions very well at this given point in time.

And apparently this scenario only gets better because Edward seems to know the guy, I think he called him Jacob, that was hitting on me before I demonstrated how socially disturbed I am by kneeing my crazy, stalker ex-boss in the nuts in the middle of a crowded, upscale nightclub.

It seemed like a positively wonderful idea at the time.

Now…not so much.

Well there goes another one of my plans out the window. Using someone Edward knows as a distraction from Edward was not going to work. Here I thought I had found the perfect stranger to make me feel wanted but all I ended up with was another reminder of him.

That leaves me standing here with my best friend and two men that either think I am desperate or psychotic with a third laying on the ground, cradling his jewels for calling me a whore.

Desperate and psychotic, leaning towards yes.

A whore, absolutely not.

How many times will I have to tell people I am not a whore?

Oh, and let us not forget the crowd that has gathered to watch the little show I just put on. A myriad of emotions displayed on their faces. Amusement, confusion, shock but the worst were the looks of complete indignation. Their judgment was evident. Those looks said I didn't belong here. Not just here as in this club, in this lifestyle, this world, Edward's world. He had put his business before me because I am not good enough for them, for him. These would be the same kind of people who would judge Edward if he had decided to pursue a relationship with me. They reminded me of why I was hurting so much. Those looks were the perfect companion to the words that Edward had spoken to me.

I couldn't stand it.

They thought I was nothing, he thought I was nothing.

He didn't even think I was worth the chance.

I didn't dare turn to face Edward for fear that his face would show me the truth.

"Alice," my voice quivered, "I need to get out of here."

Despite my inability to gauge my mood in my earlier altercations, I am certain that staying here would prove to be disastrous. The last thing I needed was to embarrass myself any further in front of Edward.

Without waiting for her to respond, I bolted through the mass of bodies. As I burst into the cool night air, my body practically begged my lungs to draw air.

This is what my life had become. A series of assaults on seemingly unsuspecting victims while running from a broken heart brought on by my own delusional fantasies. Not only am I pathetic but I am quickly turning into a criminal. I need to get it together because my hips look gnarly in horizontal stripes.

I expected Alice to come barreling out of the club on my heels but as the seconds turned to minutes it was obvious that she was giving me time to put my sane face back on.

I think I might have forgotten to pack it when I moved in with Charlie. That would be the only reasonable explanation as to why all this craziness is bombarding me now. My life was never this unnerving or hectic when I stayed in my old apartment.

Leaning against the brick wall of the club, I tried to calm my breathing and focus on something other than my complete failure at being a normal human being.

Hopefully, by this time tomorrow, I'll move into my new apartment and gain back some of the self respect that I seem to be losing every minute I stay with Charlie. Most people would be embarrassed by the simple fact that they needed to move back in with their parents at my age. I, on the other hand, am not most people. I'd be lucky if that was my only issue.

The sound of the door swinging open pulled me from my thoughts.

Looking up, I found myself staring into a pair of green eyes that most certainly did not belong to my best friend.

* * *

**A/N: Next up...Edward POV**


End file.
